Stormborn's Protector
by Nocturnal96
Summary: A Baby plucked from his mother's arms to serve the last Targaryen's. Now raised alongside the mother of Dragons, he works to help get her to the iron throne. Rated M for Violence and adult themes. Starts in season one and will go on till season 7. at least until season 8 comes out.
1. Chapter 1

"Thomas!" A young girl's voice could be heard throughout the keep of Magister Illyrio Mopatis. "Thomas where are you!?" The girl chuckled as she wandered the halls looking for her longtime friend. She eventually made her way outside into the wonderful summer's day. Around her rows of flowers bloomed and pools filled with fish were tended by servants. A few nearby servants noticed her and bowed as she passed. Her silver hair flapping in the breeze. Eventually after a few minutes of searching the gardens her piercing Violet eyes found her target.

Sitting on a bench near a pond was young boy around her age. He had short brown hair as well as brown eyes. While not overly muscular his muscles were beginning to show. He wore a simple leather vest over a green shirt. His pants a dull brown color completed the outfit. He appeared to be reading a book and seemed to not have noticed her presence.

"Thomas Ward are you ignoring me in favor of a book?" Thomas jumped in surprise and almost dropped the book, fumbling for a moment before capturing it again. He turned around quickly when he heard a girl's giggle and sent a glare towards the offender.

"Dany that's not funny!" Thomas groaned as Daenerys Targaryen continued giggling as she sat down next to him. "You nearly stopped my heart." Thomas pouted causing Dany's fit of giggles to turn into full blown laughter. Thomas sighed in defeat as he closed the book and looked expectantly at his childhood friend.

After another minute of laughing Dany was finally able to regain control over herself. "Oh Thomas, what am I ever going to do with you." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize you were so into that book." She sent a pointed look at the closed novel in his lap expectantly, waiting for him to explain. Thomas sighed again but this time with a small smile on his face. Dany had done this multiple times throughout their lives. Ever since they were babies the servants of the keep could hardly remember a time when the two were apart. Thomas was sent to Essos with Dany and her brother Viserys to act as decoy should any assassins find them. The son of an innkeeper, he was taken from his family right after birth to fulfill this task. A story Viserys was all too fond of telling. So over the years the two had become friends, despite Viserys constant disapproval. While Thomas loved to read and fantasize about being a great knight, Dany was fond of playing tricks on him that she couldn't do with her own brother, else she awaken the dragon. The servants would always gossip about how timid she became around Viserys but whenever she was with Thomas, she yearned for adventure.

"I'm waiting Thomas." Daenerys nudged his shoulder when she realized he was lost in thought.

"Oh right, Sorry." Thomas bowed his head as his cheeks flushed red. Dany smiled but held back the laughter so as not to embarrass him any further. "It was about a group of 9 people who form a fellowship to destroy a dark lord who is attempting to rule all the lands. It is a very good book. Even you might find it hard to put it down."

"It certainly does sound interesting. I may just steal it form you in the future." Dany sighed as she looked out over the Garden's. Her smile faltered as her mind drifted back to before she started searching for her friend.

Thomas seemed to pick up on this as he turned to her, face full of concern, "Dany, is something troubling you?"

She sighed as she leaned into him. "It's Viserys again." Thomas' mouth formed an O as he immediately knew what happened. "He says my future husband will be here later today to inspect me and that I need to be on my best behavior." Dany frowned as she sat up and faced him. "I don't want to be sold off like a slave Thomas. I want to marry for love, but Viserys isn't giving me a choice and whenever I voice my displeasure it awakens the dragon and he hits me." A few tears leaked form her eyes and Thomas quickly wiped them away.

"Be strong Dany." He tried to reassure her. "He could turn out to be a wonderful man and make you very happy. Besides, I will always be with you. If he so much as looks at you wrong I will challenge him to a dual." He hoped his attempt at humor would work and when she chuckled it warmed his heart.

"We both know you don't know how to use a sword." She gave him a small smile.

"Then my fists will have to pick up the slack." He raised his fist in the air, shaking it in mock anger.

"Oh stop it you." Dany laughed and wrapped her arm around him as she once again leaned against him this time her smile never left her face. "Thank you Thomas. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would survive. You are a survivor Daenerys Stormborn, you always have been and always will be." Thomas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

They stayed there for a long time. Just enjoying each other's presence and the peace of the garden. Dany had just started drifting off when they were interrupted by a ruff cough from behind them. Quickly separating they turned and saw Viserys Standing there looking at Dany. Thomas paled while Dany stood and bowed her head.

"Dear sister, your future husband shall arrive soon. Go, the servants have your dress ready." Viserys moved over as Dany rushed by him. When she was out of sight he turned back to Thomas with a scowl on his face. "I don't believe I need to remind you to keep your filthy peasant hands away from my sister. Do I?" Viserys growled as he grabbed Thomas's hair and pulled roughly.

"No my lord." Thomas yelped as Viserys hit him across the face.

"Don't ever touch her. She is more valuable than your pathetic life." Viserys shoved him away as he rushed to get ready.

After an hour Thomas was standing behind Viserys and Daenerys as they waited for Khal Drogo to arrive.

"Where is he?" Viserys groaned impatiently. Daenerys shuffled nervously.

"Dothraki are not known for punctuality." Illyrio stated. Not 30 seconds later hooves could be heard down the street. Soon a group of riders rode into the courtyard, none dismounting. Illyrio moved forward to greet them while Viserys held Dany back a moment.

"The one with the long braid is Khal Drogo. They say when a Dothraki loses a fight, they cut off their pony tails. Drogo has never lost and you shall be his queen." Daenerys deftly nodded, her eyes locked on her future husband, unable to look away. Thomas noticed her stiff posture and realized she is terrified. He couldn't blame her, he was terrified of the man as well.

He noticed Dany move forward and started to follow her but Viserys grabbed his arm. "Don't move boy or I will skin you alive and awaken the dragon." Just then Drogo rode off with his men and Viserys panicked. "Where is he going? Did he not like her?"

"Trust me my lord. If he did not like her, we would know it." Illyrio stated as everyone moved inside.

*couple days later*

Dany sat next to her husband. She and Drogo sat upon a Dias while dancers and fighters moved about on the floor below. Drogo laughed and yelled along with his followers while Dany grimaced and generally looked sickened and uncomfortable. Thomas stood behind her ready to receive any gifts bestowed upon her. So far the only gifts were given to Drogo. After an hour or so of this an old man dressed as a knight walked up. Drogo greeted the man and the man responded in kind before moving up to Dany.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi." The man held out three books towards Daenerys who took them with a smile. "Songs and histories from the seven kingdoms."

"Thank you ser. Are you from my country?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years." Jorah looked over towards Viserys who was analyzing the man. "Gods be good I hope to always serve the rightful king." He bowed and stepped down. While leaving Illyrio motioned for a servant to step forward with an intricate box. When the servants opened them he spoke.

"Dragon eggs, Khaleesi. Hardened to stone after many years but still beautiful." Illyrio stated. Thomas could tell the man was very proud of himself. Dany handed the books back to Thomas before reaching out and touching the eggs with great care.

"Thank you Magister Illyrio, they are beautiful." Just then Drogo stood up and moved towards two horses. Thomas noticed Illyrio motion for him to move the box and did as commanded. Dany who stood up with Drogo slowly followed her husband. When she reached Drogo he presented her with a beautiful white stallion. "Thank you, he is beautiful." Drogo only stared at her and she turned to Jorah. "Ser Jorah I don't know How to say thank you in Dothraki."

"The Dothraki don't have a word for Thank you." Dany looked upset over this but before she could say any more Drogo lifted her on her horse. He jumped on his and started moving forward. Dany cast one last glance back and noticed Thomas standing alone on the Dias. He gave her a reassuring smile and a small wave.

Waving back Dany felt a little more confident knowing he would be there when she returned.

*3 days later*

"You have been awfully quiet lately." Thomas commented as he walked besides Dany who rode er white horse.

"I haven't been in the mood for talking lately." She responded stiffly much to his worry.

"Well if you want, I have something for you." He shuffled nervously, fingering a bag at his side. Dany stopped her horse and looked at him curiously. Taking this as a means to continue, he opened the bag and produced a wrapped item which he held up to her.

Daenerys took it and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Well go on then. Open it." Thomas replied anxiously.

Careful as to not ruin the wrapping, she undid the ties and pulled the cloth away. She gasped in surprise at what she saw. "I know it isn't as beautiful as dragon eggs or as pretty as a dress but I hope you will get some enjoyment out of it." Wrapped in the brown leather was the book he had been reading in the garden the day Dany met Drogo. "I know you never got the chance to start it and I'm sure Dothraki don't carry many books so I figured you would like it." Thomas stated nervously. She didn't respond right away, instead running her fingers over the cover as her eyes looked upon the title. 'The Fellowship'.

When she didn't respond Thomas looked down and frowned. "I'm sorry it's a stupid gift."

"No!" Dany yelled, surprising a few nearby riders as well as Thomas. "I mean, no. I love it." Dany reached down grabbed his arm forcing it up until she held his hand. "I can't wait to finally read this. I didn't know you finished this already."

"I didn't finish. But I would rather you learn the ending first. That way you could tell me all about it." Thomas gave her a smile that took her breath away. He was truly happy she liked his gift and it relieved the stress he felt about giving it.

"Well I shall have to start right away." Dany smiled as she handed him the reins. "Forward my servant, while I read a mighty tale." Thomas chuckled as he took the reins. Dany Giggled when he mock saluted before opening the book.

A couple hours later Jorah rode up to them. "You need to drink child." Dany sighed as she put the book away. Thomas looked at him questioningly as he stopped the horse. "And eat." He brought up a small bag and took out some dried meat before handing it to her.

"Isn't their anything else?" Dany asked distastefully.

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance, grass and horses." Dany took a bite as she looked upon Jorah. "People can't live on grass." Dany rolled her eyes as she ate. "The shadow lands beyond the shine, they say there are fields of ghost grass with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night. Murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything, that that's the way the world will end."

Dany nodded but stiffened as she noticed her Husband ride by.

"It will get easier." Dany and Thomas turned to Jorah as he rode away.

"Come on Dany, we need to keep moving." Thomas sighed as Dany nodded.

When they stopped to make camp Jorah moved closer to Daenerys to help her down but Thomas beat him to it. Dany clutched him close as her legs began to give out beneath her. "Thank you Thomas." Dany mumbled gratefully. Thomas grunted as he started moving her towards her tent. They didn't get far before a group of woman pushed him aside and whisked Dany away.

"She trusts you with her life you know." Jorah stated behind Thomas.

"I know." Thomas looked Jorah in the eyes. "I trust her with my life. She is my best friend. I would do anything for her, even give my life."

"She is lucky to have you at her side then." Jorah clapped him on the shoulder.

"Not really. I can't do much of anything really." Thomas said. "All I can do is read and do mundane chores. I can't fight or do anything to really protect her."

"Then why don't I teach you how to wield a sword?" Jorah offered.

"You would do that?" Thomas asked bewildered.

"Of course. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." Jorah smiled at him. "She will also need all the protectors she can get. Now let's go find you a stick to practice with." Jorah dragged him off while Thomas smiled in absolute joy.

 **So I watched all six seasons of game of thrones and loved every episode of it. Went on fanfiction found a few stories I liked. After careful planning and probably the most care I have ever put into one of my stories I give you the first chapter. Now I am no expert on Game of Thrones and my terminology may be off. If it is please let me know so I can correct it. Don't just flame me give me something I can work with. Anyway this story will span all six seasons. I will not include scenes from the seven kingdoms as Daenerys isn't there yet. So don't expect the Starks to show up at all. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months they had been riding. 2months since Jorah had started training Thomas in the way of the sword. 2 months since Daenerys accepted her marriage to Drogo and started falling for him. Now Dany was reading the book Thomas had gotten for her while he guided her horse from the ground. Jorah rode slightly behind her while Drogo was in the front of the column and Viserys, in the back. Around them were fields of grass taller than a mounted horse.

"So Dany, it has been awhile since we last talked." Thomas started hoping to talk to his longtime friend. His brown eyes glancing up at her while she glanced away from the book.

"It has been a while." Dany nodded. It was true they hadn't spoken more than a few words for 3 weeks. Viserys played a large part in that by forcing Thomas to do tasks for him at all times unless Jorah was instructing him. Dany, who hadn't noticed due to her growing affections for Drogo simply thought it was because of Jorah's lessons. He never let her see the bruises on his arms or back for fear of worrying her. "How are your lessons with Ser Jorah going? Are you ready to be a Knight?" Dany teased as Thomas puffed out his chest ready to boast.

"The young ward still has much to learn." Jorah smirked as Thomas groaned. Dany laughed at Thomas's reaction and patted his head.

"I'm sure you are doing just fine in your lessens." Dany smiled down at him causing him to do the same. "I missed our talks Thomas. What have you been doing? I can't believe Ser Jorah has kept you away on his own."

"I'm sorry Khaleesi I didn't mean to ignore you." Thomas bowed theatrically. "Please forgive this humble servant for his slights against you."

Dany's laugh was like music to his ears and he sent her his best smile. "You are never my servant Thomas. You are my friend first and foremost." Dany fondly stated as they gazed upon each other. "But you didn't answer my question. What else has kept you busy?"

"Viserys, is a very busy man and has required my help these past few weeks." Thomas stated, hoping Dany wouldn't pick up on his sour mood at the change of topic.

"What has he done to you?" Dany's firm tone startled him, causing him to stop the horse and look up at her inn surprise.

"Nothing too stressful I promise you Dany." He smiled, but she noticed how it never reached his eyes. She would have commented more had Thomas not turned to Ser Jorah and changed the subject.

"Ser Jorah, I have a question." The knight looked at him expectantly. "Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" While Dany was annoyed Thomas had changed the subject, she too wanted to hear the answer.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Jorah sighed as Dany looked appalled. Thomas just nodded and waited for more Jorah to continue.

"Gifts from who?" Dany interrupted before Jorah could continue.

"If you rule a city and see a horde approaching, you have two choices. Pay tribute, or fight. An easy choice for most." Jorah sighed as they all witnesses a slave get hit for walking too slow. "Of course it's not always enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he is given. He might think the men too weak, the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months, and need the practice."

"It seems no one can stand against them and win." Thomas looked towards the nearest Dothraki rider and shuffled nervously. "We could defiantly take the iron throne with these men." Jorah nodded, agreeing with Thomas statement. Suddenly a rider ahead of them started yelling at the same slave as before and wiped him. Thomas Winced with each hit the slave took.

"Tell them all to stop." Dany ordered.

"You want the entire horde to stop?" Jorah questioned. "For how long?"

"Are you ok Dany?" Thomas looked up worriedly.

"Until I command them otherwise." Dany proclaimed.

Thomas looked upon her, his eyes filled with admiration. He realized this was not the same Dany he grew up with. But a more assertive, more commanding Daenerys.

"You're learning to talk like a queen." Jorah sounded impressed and Thomas didn't blame him for it.

Dany looked at him before turning her gaze back on the slave. "Not a queen, a Khaleesi." She dismounted her horse and Started walking away into the fields. "I need a moment."

Thomas watched but soon handed the reins to a nearby slave while Jorah commanded everyone to stop. When he turned back he noticed Thomas had gone after Daenerys.

A few moments of walking brought her into a small clearing where she took a deep breath. "Dany! Dany, are you ok?" Thomas stumbled out of the tall grass into the clearing. His worry plain as day on his face.

"I'm fine Thomas I just needed a moment away from everyone." Dany sighed as she turned towards him.  
"You know you can always talk to me if anything is troubling you. You know that right?" Thomas put a hand on her shoulder and she gave him her best smile.

"Thank you Tom. I don't know what I would do without you." Daenerys quickly pulled him into a quick hug. "I hope you don't mind the nickname because it is going to stay." Thomas pulled back and chuckled.

"Of course not Khaleesi. Your word is my command."

Before Dany could say another word they heard a horse rushing through the grass and burst into their clearing. Thomas paled when he noticed the rider was Viserys. Dany looked upon him with worry, as she noticed his sour expression and drawn sword.

"You dare!" He shouted from atop his horse. "You dare give commands to me!?" He looked at Thomas. "Not only that you frolic in the grass with this filth." He turned to address Thomas. "You, I thought I told you to stay away from her and that you only served me!" Thomas looked down, his face pale with fear. Dany looked between them, recognition dawning on her face as she realized Viserys had threatened her friend.

Viserys huffed before dismounting his horse and rushing over to Dany and grabbing her by the throat. "You do not command the Dragon, I am lord of the seven kingdoms."

"Let her go." Thomas's voice was small. Almost inaudible. Viserys turned swiftly and punched him in the face with the hilt of his sword throwing him to the ground. Blood flowed form his nose.

"Thomas!" Dany cried in worry before Viserys once again grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the ground.

"I don't take orders form savages or their sluts." Thomas tackled him off of Daenerys but soon found himself underneath the man with a sword at his throat. "That is it! You have awakened the dragon!" Before he could plunge the sword into his chest a whip wrapped itself around his neck and he was thrown back. Dany rushed to Thomas's side and helped him stand before turning to their rescuer.

There rode a Dothraki soldier who shouted at Viserys before talking to Daenerys. A woman walked up to them and started translating. "The rider asks if you want him dead Khaleesi."

"No." Dany's voice trembled. As much as she hated her brother right now he was still the only family she had left. The rider's eyes fixed on the chocking Viserys as he started talking again.

"The rider says you should learn to have this man show you respect" The woman translated again.

"Please, please don't hurt him." Jorah rode in at this moment and took stock of the situation. He noticed Thomas clutching his bleeding nose and a cut on his cheek where Viserys sword hit him in their tumble. Dany took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell him, that I don't want my brother harmed."

The woman nodded before informing the man of her instructions. The man grunted in confusion but released the whip, causing Viserys to gulp down air.

"Mormont! Kill these Dothraki Dogs!" Viserys screamed in anger. Jorah looked towards the rider who glared challengingly back at him. Jorah looked back down at Viserys before shaking his head. "I am your king!" Viserys yelled furiously.

"Shall we return to the Kalasar Khaleesi?" Jorah asked as he ignored Viserys.

"We need to help Thomas first." Dany moved towards her friend while the rider stepped forward.

He motioned for Tom to come closer and when he did, took his broken nose and forced it back into place. Thomas yelped in pain causing Daenerys to rush to his side. "He fixed his nose." The woman informed them before Dany could yell at the man.

"I'm fine Dany." Thomas tried to reassure her. "I promise." He tried to smile but even he knew it looked horrible.

"Let's put some cloth on it to stop the bleeding." She moved towards her horse and ripped off some cloth before handing it to him.

"Thank you." Thomas nodded, taking the cloth and putting it under his nose.

"Stay close to me from now on." She ordered as she mounted her horse.

Thomas was about to follow but the rider stopped his horse in front of him. He motioned towards Viserys horse and said, "Ride." Thomas nodded his thanks and climbed onto the horse.

"That is my horse! Get down now!" Viserys commanded. Thomas looked towards the rider nervously but the rider just motioned him forward. "He walks." With that said they all left returned back to the column.

A few hours later they stopped and made camp. Dany ordered Thomas to build his tent next to hers and Drogo's, much to the Khal's amusement. After some time Jorah took Thomas to begin their daily training while Daenerys went with some of her servant to learn the Dothraki language.

After an hour of training Jorah and Thomas took a quick break and took shelter in a tent with another rider.

"For a man on horseback a curved blade is a good thing." Jorah was holding the man's weapon explaining the advantages to having such a weapon. Of course he didn't leave out the drawback as well. "It's a good weapon for a Dothrakan. But a man in full plate," He turned to address the Dothrakan. "The Arakh won't get through the steel. That's where the broadsword has the advantage." Thomas nodded, enthralled in the lesson. "The blade is designed to pierce the plate." The Dothrakan spoke up causing Jorah to tell the man that steel plates were called armor.

"Armor, uh make a man uh slow." The rider spoke unsure of his words. Jorah nodded in encouragement.

"True but it also keeps a man alive."

"Ehem" they all looked to see Daenerys standing at the entrance. "I need to borrow Thomas for a moment. If that is all right?" Dany looked to Thomas who looked toward Jorah and smiled when he saw the man nod.

"I need him back within the hour!" He called after them. He raised his eyebrow when a servant walked in.

*with Daenerys and Thomas*

"Thomas I have wonderful news!" Dany gushed as she held his hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant with a baby boy." Her smile was brighter than the sun and more beautiful than any flower.

"That's wonderful news Dany Congratulations! Oh I can't wait, did you tell Khal Drogo yet?" He questioned.

"I am going to tell him tonight but I just had to tell someone before then." Dany gushed as she held her stomach.

"You're going to make a wonderful Mother Dany. I'm so happy for you." Thomas hugged her quickly.

"And you will make a wonderful godfather for him." Dany smiled up at him and giggled when she saw his shocked face.

"Godfather? But Dany that is Viserys job." Thomas began. She could hear the concern in his voice and hurried to ease that concern. "I trust you to help me raise this child more than my brother. I know you will be good to him." Dany's hand rested on his arm. He smiled and nodded.

"I am honored Daenerys. I won't let you down."

"You never do." She hugged him again before rushing off to finish prepping for supper, leaving Thomas to stand there smiling like an idiot.

When he finally found Jorah the man was prepping his horse. "Where are you going?"

"I need to ride to corhall." Jorah stated finishing his preparations. "Fear not I have instructed other to train you in my absence. I will see you in a few days." With that said Jorah rode off, leaving Thomas to stand there and watch him.

A week later they were all riding into the city of horse lords. Jorah had returned the day before and retaken to training Thomas. Dany was curious about why he left but Jorah just averted the question and changed topics. When she brought it up with Thomas he claimed he didn't know.

"Wis Dothrak, the City of the horse lords." Jorah stated as they arrived at the twin statues of horses.

"A pile of mud." Viserys looked upon the city with disdain. "A pile of mud, shit and twigs. Best the filthy savages can do."

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." Dany glared at him.

"I will call them what I like because they are my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." With that said Viserys sped ahead of the Column.

"Forgive me Khaleesi but your brother is an idiot." Thomas shook his head at Viserys.

"There is nothing to forgive Tom." Dany replied evenly.

A few minutes later Daenerys turned towards Jorah. "If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could he concur the seven kingdoms?"

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Thomas asked but was subsequently ignored.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the narrow see. They fear any water their horses do not drink."

"But if they did." Dany wondered impatiently.

Jorah thought for a moment before responding. "King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle. But the men advising him are different."

"And you know these men." Dany implored.

"I fought beside them once." Jorah stated. "Long ago, now ned stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"With good reason." Thomas pointed out.

"You sold slaves." Dany nodded.

Aye." Jorah sighed.

"Why did you?"

"I needed the money. I had an expensive wife, with expensive taste."

"Where is she now?" Thomas always wondered why Jorah didn't seem too eager to go back.

"She is in another place. With another man." Jorah's tone said he wished to continue and Daenerys allowed him that in favor of riding into the city.

After a couple hours Dany was sitting in her tent talking to Thomas while he prepared supper. They were soon interrupted when Viserys barged in throwing a girl down to the floor.

"You sent, this whore to give me commands!?" He yelled out while the girl begged for Daenerys's forgiveness. "I should have sent you back her head!"

"Hush now it's all right." She looked to Thomas. "Please help her up." Thomas nodded as he carefully brought the girl further into the dwelling.

"Why did you hit her?" Dany asked once they were alone.

"I hit because I need you to know that you do not command me!" Viserys growled.

"I wasn't commanding you." Dany held out her arm placating. "I just wanted to invite you to supper." She motioned to the food Thomas had already prepared.

"You think I want to eat the shit that boy, that pile of filth, created!" he spat before noticing a piece of cloth on a table. "What is this?"

"It's a gift for you." Dany hoped he would like it. It was supposed to be an olive branch. Her hopes were soon dashed when he looked at her again, hate and malice consuming his visage.

"Dothraki rags." He scoffed. "Are you going to dress me now?"

"Please." Dany whimpered.

"This stinks of manure!" He thought he rags at he as well as a golden necklace. "All of it!"

"Stop it." He kept yelling. "Stop it." She tried again more forcefully.

"You would turn me into one of them wouldn't you? Next you will want to braid my hair."

"You have no right to a braid you have won no victories yet." Dany hissed.

Viserys looked appalled by her tone. "You will not talk back to me you little cunt!" He slapped her with all his might, sending her to the floor. He quickly held her down before she could even attempt at getting back up. "You are a little horse lord slut and now you have woken the dragon!" He growled as he tried to get control of her arms.

Dany quickly grabbed a fallen necklace and struck him across the face. By this time Thomas had returned as rushed to her side. Seeing her distress he grabbed a nearby knife and held it to Viserys throat. Dany nodded her thanks as he held an arm out to help her up.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki." Dany glared down at her brother. "I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me." Viserys was shocked at this revelation.

"Put the knife away now boy before I have you flogged!" Viserys yelled at Thomas who only glared in return. Viserys was about to go for his own sword when Dany spoke up once more.

"You will not touch him again!" She yelled. He was stopped frozen, unable to comprehend ho she was talking to him. "The next time you raise a hand against me or Thomas will be the last time you have hands."

"Get out now." Thomas growled out. Or he hoped it was a growl. Viserys just huffed and left.

When he was gone Thomas let out a sigh of relief and dropped the knife. His hands were shaking and he steadied himself with a nearby table. "Are you ok Dany?" He quickly looked her over for any injuries and sighed again when he noticed none.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for coming Thomas." Dany hugged him fiercely, pushing all the air out of his lungs. "Are you ok, you're shaking?" Dany fussed over him. "Come sit down." She pulled him to a nearby chair. "Come let's eat and forget this ever happened."

"Dany are you ok?" Thomas grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

She hesitated. "I hit him. I actually hit him. I struck my brother, the dragon."

"Viserys isn't worthy of the title." Thomas held her shaking hand as she sat next to him.

"He is still the true king." Dany pointed out.

"Have been thinking." Thomas began nervously.

"About what?"

"DO you truly see Viserys sitting on the throne?"

"No. I doubt even if my husband gave him the army he wouldn't be able to take it." Dany stated. "What are you getting at?"

"Well I have been thinking, why shouldn't you sit on the Iron Throne?" Dany gasped in surprise. "I mean you're kind, sweet and beautiful. You have compassion which he lacks but you also have the temper of a dragon." Dany blushed at his praise.

"The people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they pray for his return every day." Dany mumbled.

"Dany I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me to. I would die for you Khaleesi. Once the people realize what kind of person he is they would hunt him down like they did your father. But you, you would be someone they could follow. Viserys will never take you home." Thomas and Dany stared into each other's eyes and Dany nodded.

"I will be the one to take us home."

 **So I am rewatching the whole series over again while I write this. Meaning that I have the exact scene playing in front of me when I write it. Obviously I don't know what is supposed to go on in their heads so I make a guess as well as I can. Anyway since I am going by episodes. Every chapter will be two episodes of Daenerys. So if there are very few scenes it will be short or if there are many it will be long. I will try to add in my own scenes if I believe it is too short so don't worry about chapters being shorter than 2000 words. Let me know how I did please. I couldn't catch some of the names and subtitles didn't help really. So if I messed up let me know so I can go back and change them. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried something different with this chapter. The words in Italics are the Dothraki language. Let me know what you think since it just sounded weird explaining what Dany was saying without actually saying it. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I added most of it on my own and hope you enjoy it.**

"So this is what you do during your lessons with Ser Jorah." Dany teased as she Watched Thomas move through basic maneuvers.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, I promise you." Thomas's rushed voice brought a smile to her face as he tried even harder to concentrate.

"It's a very sharp stick." Dany pointed out. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"Dany I said you could watch me practice but it's very hard to concentrate if you keep talking." Thomas groaned.

"If you can't concentrate when one person is talking to you then you won't do well on the battlefield." Jorah stated as he approached.

"I don't know how you knights do it." Thomas sighed as he threw the practice stick on the ground.

"You are thinking too much." Jorah instructed. "You have been training for months so stop thinking about the maneuvers and let your body do them."

"How do I do that?" Thomas snapped.

"Clear your mind boy. Let nothing come to your mind and your muscles will do the work." Jorah nodded for him to continue. "Close your eyes and let everything flow away." Thomas closed his eyes and made his mind go blank. He nodded when he was ready. "Now strike!" Jorah yelled.

Dany sat there mesmerized as Thomas moved through all his strikes with relative ease. It was a stark contrast to his earlier performance. "He truly has come a long way." Dany muttered under her breath.

"He still has far to go, but yes, he has come far." Jorah stated, looking upon his pupil with pride. "You have come far too Daenerys." Jorah looked at her only to see her eyes upon Thomas. He frowned slightly at that but quickly hid it from view.

After a few more minutes of watching him practice on his own Jorah pickup his own stick. "Come now boy. Fight me just like you did now." He took his stance and could see the fear in Thomas's eyes. "Don't worry, you will do fine."

"You can do it Thomas!" Dany shouted as she smiled his way. Thomas blushed but nodded as he too took his stance. Taking a deep breath he focused on nothing else but the fight at hand. Suddenly Jorah lunged at him and so the dual began.

"You did very well Thomas." Dany nudged his shoulder as they made their way towards her hut.

He winced as she hit a particularly bad bruise. "Careful Dany." Thomas rubbed it a bit to sooth the pain. "It still hurts."

"Oh did I hurt the big strong knight?" Dany teased prompting him to playfully shove her.

"Heh." Thomas chuckled a bit.

"What is it?" Dany peered at him curious as to why he chuckled.

"I missed doing this." When he saw her raised eyebrow he motioned between them. "You and I talking. Nothing else, no responsibilities no danger. I miss just spending time together." He sent her a small smile which she returned.

"I did too Tom, I did too." She then leaned against him for a few minutes until they entered her hut. "You know I don't think I properly showed you my eggs." Dany pointed out as she saw her three eggs in their chest.

"I have seen them Dany." Thomas looked at the eggs.

"But you have never held one."

"Only their mother may hold them." Dany smiled at him before picking up the green egg and carefully handing it to Thomas. "Here, be careful with it." Dany watched him closely as he cradled the egg as if it were a baby.

"Heh, it's heavier than I thought it would be." Thomas muttered as he brought it closer to his head.

"I wondered the same thing when I first held them." Dany sighed. "If only they weren't stone then we could use them to take back the Iron throne."

"These would have made it easier for sure." Thomas nodded. "I wonder how many other petrified eggs remain in the world." Dany and he were both soon lost in thought at the prospect of finding more eggs.

"Khaleesi." They both jumped as the new voice called. When they turned they saw one of her hand maidens looking at them. "The ceremony is about to begin." Dany nodded towards her and began heading towards the door.

"Ceremony?" Thomas questioned.

"It's some type of ritual that I must complete in order to have a safe pregnancy." Dany answered. "I will have to eat a raw horse heart and not throw it up for the ceremony to be complete." Thomas looked disgusted while Dany shrugged. "Not my first choice for supper but beggars can't be choosers. Will you come and watch?" She hoped he would say yes. In truth she was worried she wouldn't be able to complete it or mess it up somehow.

"I will be there, let me just make sure the eggs are all set." Thomas nodded while Dany rushed off. "Here you go little one." He laid down the egg carefully and left.

*at ritual*

"What's happening?" Thomas asked as he walked in behind Ser Jorah and Viserys.

"Khaleesi has eaten started eating the heart." Jorah stated as they watched her. "She has to eat the whole thing and keep it down for the ritual to be complete."

"I hope it wasn't my horse." Viserys stared, mesmerized as Dany ate the heart.

"She eventually looked towards the door and saw them watching her. Her eyes locked with Thomas who smiled and nodded for her. She nodded back before beginning again with renewed vigor.

"She is doing well." Thomas noticed what was left of the heart.

"She will never keep it down." Viserys stated with certainty.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jorah continued watching.

Suddenly the main priestess started chanting while the others increased in volume. Thomas looked towards Khal Drogo and noticed the horse lord was staring at Dany. The intensity of his gave made sure that Dany never looked away from him again.

"Tell me what she is saying." Viserys ordered as he pointed towards the priestess.

"The prince is riding, I have heard their thunder of hooves, swift as the wind rises. His enemies will cower before him. Their wives will weep tears of blood. She is going to have a boy." Jorah finished translating and Viserys and Thomas were left speechless for a few seconds.

"That is a very ominous future for a child." Thomas finally spoke up.

"Is it?" Jorah questioned.

"A child raised on that belief will grow up with unrealistic expectations. He will be overconfident and his enemies will use that against him." Thomas pointed out. "it may take some time but the boy would fall due to his own machinations."

"You have wisdom Thomas Ward. More so then I originally gave you credit for." Jorah nodded in respect.

"Even so, the boy won't be a real Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon." Viserys shook his head. By this point Dany had just shoved the last piece of the heart into her mouth and was chewing. She groaned as her body fell forward. Her hands flew up to her mouth and the tent fell silent. Drogo perked up as Dany bent over holding her mouth shut.

"Come on Dany. You can do this." Thomas whispered. "You are a survivor." Viserys scoffed and glared back at him. Finally she gasped and her hand came to the floor. She took a few ragged breaths before slowly sitting up. When she finally sat up she swallowed the last bits and smiled at Drogo. The priestess began chanting again and Jorah translated.

"The stallion that mounts the world. The stallion is the Khal of Khals. She shall unite the people into one khalasar. All the people of the world will be as her."

Dany then stood and started speaking. " _A prince rides inside me! And he shall be known as Rhaego!_ " Dany finished by staring at her husband. Everyone soon started chanting the name Rhaego.

"I'm guessing that is the boy's name?" Thomas asked having not understood what Dany said.

"Yes, she has named her son Rhaego." Jorah nodded in confirmation. They watched as Drogo stood and marched towards Daenerys.

"They love her." Viserys muttered. Jorah and Thomas nodded. When Drogo reached Dany he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Carrying her around in a circle, Dany's eyes rolled over her people and finally settled on Tom. He smiled at her, impressed that she ate the whole heart. She smiled back and continued to look over her people.

"She truly is a queen today." Jorah smiled.

"A true Khaleesi of the Dothraki." Thomas chimed in. He looked to his right and noticed Viserys had left. Jorah turned as well and looked around. "I will go make sure he stays out of trouble. Stay and make sure our Khaleesi is alight." Thomas left the tent. Doing so caused him to miss Dany's hurt expression as she saw her best friend leave before the end of the ceremony.

*At Dany's hut*

Thomas traced Viserys back to Dany's tent and what he saw infuriated him. There kneeling on the floor was Viserys, stuffing the eggs into a sack. A creak on the wooden floor cause Viserys to stiffen and reach for the blade on his belt. When he saw it was Thomas he snarled.

"I thought blades were illegal to carry here." Thomas crossed his arms with a raised brow.

"He pushed the sword back into the holster before turning fully. "It isn't my law. Why should I follow the law of savages anyway?"

"Those eggs don't belong to you." Thomas growled. "They belong to your sister."

"You don't get it do you?" Viserys chuckled. "Whatever is hers is also mine. What that also means, is you belong to me." Viserys sauntered up to him, a cocky smirk rested on his face.

"Once, yes I did belong to you and all her possessions as well." Thomas stepped closer as well. "Now she and I don't belong to you which means those eggs are hers."

"If I sell one of these eggs I will have enough to buy a ship. Two eggs, a ship and an army." Viserys growled.

"It seems you have taken all three." Thomas pointed out.

"I will need a very large army." Viserys smirked. "I am the last hope for a dynasty, Ward. The greatest Dynasty the world has ever seen has rested on my shoulders since I was five years old and nobody has ever given me what they gave to her in that tent. Never. Not a piece of it. How can I carry what I need to carry without it? Who can rule without wealth or power or fear or love?" Thomas remained silent as they stared each other down.

"I will give you one more chance to join me or I will cut you down and leave with the eggs anyway." Viserys growled. "Join me and I will make you my hand when I become king. Or would you prefer me to cut you open and leave you to die on this floor?" Viserys scoffed. "Look at you. Standing there thinking you're so high and mighty. Let me tell you something. You are nothing but a sacrifice. A sacrificial pawn to be discarded to that I may live. A bastard boy with no future. Step aside and I will make you a member of a great house. You shall no longer be the sacrificial pawn. I'll even let you fuck my sister. I don't care if you fuck her every day. Have fun. All you need to do is move." Viserys moved to push past him but Thomas pushed him back.

"Drop the eggs and I will let you go. I won't even tell Daenerys you tried to steal them." Thomas stated evenly.

"Look at you finally found your balls then?" Viserys chuckled darkly. "They won't save your life."

"I'm just the sacrificial pawn remember?" Thomas smirked. "Kill me and every Dothraki in this city will hunt you down like a dog. I am ready to die for her. Are you ready to die over three petrified eggs?" Thomas smirked in victory.

Viserys growled in frustration realizing he was in a corner. He dropped the sac and pushed past Thomas who didn't resist him this time. When he was gone Jorah walked in. Thomas picked up the sack and moved back towards the chest.

"That was very brave." Jorah watched as Tom carefully put the eggs back. "Foolish to put your life on the line, but brave none the less."

"I was terrified he would kill me. I don't know how I didn't crack." Thomas shuddered as he held the green egg. He ran his hands over it before placing it back in the chest next to the others. "I'm just glad he didn't notice how scared I was."

"Either way, you should be proud of yourself. You took a big step in growing up today. You stood up against your oppressor and won." Jorah clapped him on his shoulder. "Not many could say the same."

"It's all thanks to you and Daenerys. Without your training I wouldn't have the discipline to keep cool under pressure. Without Dany I wouldn't have the motivation to change and grow stronger."

"You both are lucky to have one another."

"Don't tell Dany what happened here ok?" Thomas asked Jorah.

"Why should I not?" Jorah shifted.

"I am a man of my word and I promised him Dany wouldn't find out." Thomas looked him in the eye. "It probably doesn't mean anything to him but it does to me." Jorah stared at him for a minute before nodding and leaving the hut.

Thomas sighed in relief and looked back towards the eggs. "Don't worry little ones. I won't let anything separate you from your mother. So long as I live, you and Dany shall be safe." With that said he exited the tent. What he failed to notice was Dany who was hiding behind the side of the hut. She had heard the final words said between Viserys and Thomas. As well as his encounter with Jorah.

"I promise you Thomas Ward, that I will protect you as well, so long as I live." She promised herself before entering her tent to check on her eggs


	4. Chapter 4

It was about an hour after Viserys tried to steal the eggs that Dany sent one of her servants to bring Thomas to her. A few minutes later and he was sitting in front of her waiting for to begin.

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" Dany began.

"I don't have a clue."

Dany looked him right in the eye. "I heard your fight with Viserys over my eggs." Thomas tensed. "I want to thank you for that." Dany stood and motioned for him to do the same. When he did she walked around and hugged him. "Thank you so much for keeping them safe Tom. I owe you more than you know."

"I was just doing my job Dany." Thomas wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a few more moments before they broke off.

"No, you did more than that. You risked your life for lifeless eggs. You stood firm against an armed man without flinching. He insulted you and yet you did not attack." Dany smiled at him. "You defended me whenever he insulted me and let him live. I am forever in your debt." Dany leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Thomas blushed fiercely prompting Dany to burst into giggles. He smiled slightly as he looked down.

"Come now, we have a celebration planned." Dany grabbed his hand and rushed out of the tent.

*an hour later*

Dany was laughing with her hand maidens while Jorah and Thomas sat slightly behind her. The music was loud and the dancers occupied the floor. Drogo drank with his brothers as the festivities continues around them. Suddenly Tom noticed Viserys stumble into the hut.

"Daenerys!" He yelled, leaning against a nearby wall. "Where is my sister?! He called as he walked further into the hut.

"Stop him." Dany whispered to Jorah. Thomas stood as well and followed the old knight.

"Where is she?" Drogo finally noticed Viserys and glanced toward Dany as Tom and Jorah moved towards him. "Where is she, I'm here for the feast." He chatted with a Dothraki rider who cocked his head to the side. "The whores feast." Jorah grabbed his shoulder.

"Come."

"Get your hands off me!" He yelled as he pulled away. Thomas grabbed his arm and pushed him forward.

"It's time for you to leave." Thomas stated.

Viserys used his other hand to grab his sword, pull it out while swinging it in an arc. Tom tried to move out of the way but the blade ran across his stomach. "No one touches the dragon!"

Thomas gasped in pain, holding his stomach as blood flowed to the floor. "Thomas!" Dany yelled, standing up ready to go help her friend. Drogo was now watching intently and motioned for his riders to circle around when he noticed his wife's friend bleeding.

Viserys, hearing Dany shouted looked over and noticed Drogo before Dany. "Khal Drogo, I'm here for the feast!" He stumbled forward. Jorah moved to help Tom who only leaned against a wall, trying to stop the bleeding. Drogo spoke up while motioning towards the door.

Viserys turned to Jorah who translated for him. "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you." Jorah pointed towards the doorway. "Back there." Viserys looked back at Drogo and shook his head.

"That is no place for a king!"

"You. Are. No. King." Drogo spoke calmly.

Viserys growled and took a step forward. Jorah moved to stop him but Viserys whirled around and placed the blade against his throat. "Keep away from me."

"Viserys please." The hut went quiet and Dany's voice was clear for all to hear. Her brother finally noticed her and smiled.

"There she is." He cautiously moved closer to her.

"Put the sword down or they will kill us all!" Jorah warned.

Viserys whirled on him again. "They can't kill us." Viserys waved his sword around. "They can't shed blood in their sacred city." Viserys chuckled. By now he stood in front of Dany and when one of her maids moved to stop him his blade came to her throat. Dany calmly moved the girl aside so she was face to face with her brother. "But I can." He put the point of his sword against her belly. A rider was about to rush forward But Drogo stopped him.

Thomas who had started moving forward was a few feet behind Viserys when Drogo stood up. Viserys looked towards Drogo and back at Dany. "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you." A girl started translating for Drogo who only glared at Viserys. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I am taking you back. He can keep the baby. I will even cut it out for him."

Drogo finally spoke up while Tom pulled out a dagger that he had kept hidden on his person. Drogo's riders were right next to him at this point. "What is he saying?" Viserys asked impatiently.

"He says yes." Viserys looked at her in surprise. "You shall have a golden crown that men shall tremble to behold." Viserys smile grew and grew as she spoke. He looked towards Drogo and his face softened.

"Well that was all I wanted." He chuckled. "Wh-w-what was promised." He took a few steps back. Drogo moved towards Dany who finally stood up. Tom moved as silently as he could just behind Viserys and prepped the knife. Drogo looked towards him and nodded. Thomas lunged and drove his dagger into Viserys shoulder. The young Targaryen screamed in agony as two riders grabbed his arms. When Viserys tried to pull away, an arm was broken. "No! No!" He screamed as the riders brought him closer to the fire and on his knees. "You cannot touch me! I am the dragon, I am the Dragon! I want my crown!" Viserys glared through tears at Dany and Drogo. Drogo just glared back while Dany moved to help Thomas stand as one of her maidens worked to stop the bleeding.

Drogo yelled towards a woman who emptied a nearby pot of stew. Taking off a golden chain, he chucked it into the pot which hung over a fire. Looking at it for a few seconds he turned towards Viserys. Jorah moved towards Dany and held her shoulder.

"Look away Khaleesi."

Dany shook her head. "No." Thomas also looked up Viserys. Their faces held no pity, no remorse, no anger and no Hate. They only held indifference.

Drogo looked back in the pot and smirked. Viserys who noticed Drogo's smirk looked back at his sister. "Dany, Dany please! He pleaded, continuing to struggle. "Tell them, make them. Please Dany make them stop!" Drogo picked up the pot and moved to Viserys. "No, No you can't! Dany Please!"

"A crown for a king." Drogo lifted and poured the pot onto the Viserys head. He screamed in agony as the molten gold flowed onto his head. After a minute the riders dropped his arms allowing the body to collapse on the floor.

Thomas smirked, "So falls the mad Targaryen." Dany nodded as she continued to support him.

"Khaleesi?" Jorah looked at Dany with concern.

"He was no Dragon." Dany began.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon." Thomas finished.

Drogo had his men remove Viserys body and turned towards his wife and her companions. Dany translated when he started speaking.

"He says thank you for protecting my son and stars. You have my gratitude and may choose any horse you want." Drogo clapped Tom on the shoulder and personally helping him out of the hut and to a healer.

It has been three days since Viserys death and each day Dany visited Tom either in his hut or the healers. Today however he was given permission to visit the markets. Dany jumped at the opportunity and dragged him off along with Ser Jorah and a few of her personal entourage.

"Dany why are we here?" Tom whined as he shuffled behind Dany.

"We are here because you have been cooped up indoors for three days and I am frustrated and need some kind of release." Dany stated as she led him through the markets.

"Wouldn't Khal Drogo help with that last part then?" Tom teased bringing a slight blush to her cheeks.

"He is the cause of my frustration." Dany groaned. "I have tried to convince him to cross the narrow sea but he always refuses." Dany looked towards Mormont. "Can't you help me make him understand?"

"The Dothraki do things in their own time for their own reasons. Have patience Khaleesi. We will go home, I promise you." Jorah explained.

"You have been harassing the Khal about going home then?" Tom asked.

"Whenever we are together I bring it up at least once." Dany sighed. "Not that it is doing any good."

"Like Jorah said, have patience." Thomas nudged her shoulder with his. "Don't end up like your brother."

"My brother was a fool I know. But he was the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms." Jorah laughed. "Have I said something funny?" Dany glared at him.

"Forgive me, but your ancestor Aegon the conqueror did not seize six of the kingdoms because it was his right. He had no right to them. He seized them because he could." Jorah replied.

"And because he had dragons." Dany pointed out.

"Well having a few dragons makes things easier." Jorah rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe it." Thomas accused.

"Have either of you seen a dragon?" Jorah looked between them. "I believe what my eyes and ears report. As for the rest it was 300 years ago, who knows what really happened." Jorah stopped walking and turned towards them. "Perhaps you will pardon me, I would like to seek out the merchant captain to see if he has any letters for me."

"Well why don't we come with you?" Thomas asked.

"No no, don't trouble yourselves. Enjoy the market and I will be back shortly." With that said Jorah walked off leaving an annoyed Daenerys and confused Thomas.

"Come on, let's go." Dany dragged Thomas as she went in the opposite direction. A few minutes later they came upon a merchant selling wine. Dany smiled at his enthusiasm and walked forward.

" _A taste for the Khaleesi?_ " Tom had no idea what he was saying but kept a watchful eye on him. " _I have sweet red from Dorne, my lady. One taste and you'll name your first child after me."_ He held up a sample for her to try.

"My son already has a name, but I will try your summer wine. Just a taste." Dany smiled at him. Tom took note of the man's change in demeanor.

"My lady, you are from Westeros?" He questioned, his face slowly lighting up.

"You have the honor of Addressing Daenerys of house Targaryen." Doreah, informed the man. She had long brown hair and a cute button nose. The man's jaw dropped in astonishment and he stuttered in response. "Khaleesi of the Rider men and Princess of the seven kingdoms."

"Princess." The man bowed.

"Rise." Dany chuckled. "I would still like to taste that wine."

"This?" He hold up his sample then dumps it. "It is unworthy of someone of your position. I have a dry red form the Arbor." He flourished his hands. "Nectar of the gods." He waved his hand toward her. "Let me give you one." Dany smiled while Tom frowned. He had never known a merchant to give away free items for anyone. "It shall be a gift!"

"Dany laughed lightly. "You honor me sir."

"The honor, the honor is all mine." A Dothraki rider came forward and took the barrel. "You know there are many in your homeland that await your return your grace." The man bowed again.

"I hope to repay your kindness one day." Dany assured the man.

"Put down the cask." Thomas ordered the rider. Everyone looked at him confused but his eyes never left the merchant.

"Is something wrong?" Dany asked as the rider put it down.

"Nothing, I would just like to have a sip." Thomas moved forward. Unknown to all, Jorah watched from the background behind a tree.

"The wine is for the Khaleesi, not some servant boy." The merchant went to hand it back the Dothraki.

"Open it." Tom insisted. Dany was now annoyed that this man had called her friend a servant boy and raised her eyebrow when the merchant looked at her. He nodded slightly before placing the cask on a nearby barrel. He uncorked it and turned back to the party. "Pour." Thomas ordered.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without giving it time to air." The merchant stated nervously. Thomas noted a bead of sweat drop down his forehead.

"Do as he says." Dany was now alert as well and cautious of the merchant.

"As the princess commands." He then filled a small cup and handed it to Thomas. AS Tom smelled the wine he spoke again. "Sweet isn't it?" Thomas nodded. "Can you smell the fruit sir?" The merchant gave him a slightly nervous smile. "Taste it my lord." Thomas and Dany shared a look. "Tell me that that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue."

Thomas smiled. "Why don't you take the first sip? I doubt a man such as yourself gets to enjoy the fruits of his stock very often." He handed the glass back to the merchant who looked between him and Dany very nervously now.

"Me? I assure you I am not worthy of the vintage." The man chuckled. Dany looked annoyed as well as suspicious now. "Besides I am not so poor that I do not partake in my own stock from time to time."

"You will drink it." Dany commanded, annoyed at the man's attempts to avoid drinking. The man nodded slightly as he took the cup. He raised the cup in a silent cheer before bringing it to his lips.

He suddenly dropped the cup and lunged forward. Thomas ragged Dany out of the way and the merchant shoved the casket into the Dothraki soldier before sprinting down the street. Going about 30 feet he was stopped when the rider caught him with his whip. Other nearby Dothraki quickly descended upon him cutting off all avenues of escape.

"Thank you Thomas." Dany held him as she watched them drag off the merchant. "I would be dead soon if not for you."

"I'm just doing what I have been trained to do." Thomas rubbed her back while holding her close.

"Trained?" Dany looked at him confused.

"While Magister Illyrio had you and Viserys trained to rule, I was trained to spot assassins and other dangers. Had we stayed longer I bet he would have gotten me lessons in swordplay." Thomas answered as Jorah walked forward.

"Very well done Tom. I'm impressed." Jorah nodded his head in greetings. "I'm sure Khal Drogo will be pleased as well."

"I will make sure my husband richly rewards you." Dany promised as she held his arm.

"He may even let you pick a woman for marriage." Jorah thought. "It is very rare for a Khal to do but I believe saving his wife twice could warrant that action." Thomas nodded his head as they started heading back to their huts. Dany followed but now she was more subdued. For some reason the thought of Thomas marrying another woman angered her. It was very confusing as he was allowed to love any woman he wanted.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Jorah asked him after some time. Dany tensed slightly by Thomas side and eagerly awaited his response.

"I have not Ser Jorah." Thomas answered keeping his eyes forward. "I am saving myself for when I find the woman I love more than anything else in the world." Dany's heart seemed to lose a great weight and soared when she heard this. Guilt soon welled up inside her as she realized she didn't want him to love anyone but her.

"SO you are a romantic then. Very noble." Jorah nodded. "Tell me though, if our Queen needs you to marry someone in order for her to get the Iron throne, would you do it?"

"I would follow Daenerys through hell and back. I would face the new gods and the old if she asked." Thomas looked over at Dany and noticed she was staring in awe. "I will fight by her side until she sits comfortably on the Iron throne. Even if it costs me my life." Dany stopped as he finish and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you Thomas. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Dany kissed his cheek before pulling back.

"Nor could I, Khaleesi." Thomas blushed. "Now come on, let's get home and see what happened to our lovely merchant."

*That night*

"What is going to happen to him?" Dany asked as she, Jorah and Thomas walked around the great hut where the merchant was being kept.

"They will tie him to the back of your horse, bare for all to see and make him walk until he falls. Then you shall drag him until he dies." Jorah answered. "I have seen a man last 9 miles."

"That is certainly, one way to punish an assassin." Thomas muttered.

"It is the Dothraki way." They all watched as Drogo went right up to the man and glared into his eyes. He was given a torch by one of his riders and strode towards Daenerys. Chucking the Torch into the fire pit he held Dany's face.

" _Moon of my Life._ _Are you hurt?_ " He carefully looked her over and found no injuries. Dany shook her head no and Drogo breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed for forehead and held her for a moment. He then turned towards Thomas who stiffened slightly under the scrutiny of the taller man. " _Thomas Ward, I heard what you did. Twice now you have saved the Moon of My life. The first time I have offered you any Horse. Now I can only offer you a place by my side and a woman of your choosing."_ Dany stiffened at her husband's offer but kept silent. Drogo embraced Thomas. " _I make this gift to you._ "

Thomas looked towards Jorah as Dany was blocked by the Khal. "What did he say?"

"He is grateful to you for saving Daenerys's life twice and now offers you a place by his side as he rides, as well as a woman of your choosing." Jorah translated. "That is the gist of it at least."

"Tell him that I am honored to be able to ride at his side." Jorah started translating. But my job is to Protect Daenerys with my life. I belong to her and I will stand by her side until my death." Thomas gulped, hoping that Drogo wouldn't take offence and cut off his head. "Tell him, that if he wishes to repay me for saving Dany's life then all he has to do is make her happy for as long as she lives." Thomas looked Drogo in the eye and hoped the man would accept. When Jorah finished translating Drogo looked him in the eye. Thomas began to sweat as nerves racked his body.

"Then I shall make her happy." Drogo started slowly. Backing away he looked at Dany before turning to his riders. " _I shall give my Son, the stallion who will mount the world the Iron Chair that his mother's father sat upon. I will give him seven kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before._ " The Dothraki around the hut cheered as he paced around the fire. Dany's face was one of pleasant surprise while Thomas looked confused as he had no idea what Drogo was saying. " _I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will rape their women, take their children as slaves and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak. This I vow. I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the mother of Mountains as stars look down in witness._ " He finished staring at Dany who smiled back.

Thomas leaned towards Jorah. "What did he just say?" All around them the Dothraki cheered.

"He just proclaimed that he will take the Iron throne for Daenerys and their son." Jorah said solemnly.

"You have brought us one step closer to home Thomas." Dany smiled her thanks.

The next day Drogo marched his Khalasar out of Vaes Dothrak with the merchant tied to Dany's horse. Their intent, to take back the Seven Kingdoms.

*about a week later*

Khal Drogo's Khalasar had attacked a small goat village on their way to the sea. While Dany had watched the carnage from the distance she now moved in the streets watching men and woman take anything of value. Thomas stood by her side as did Jorah and her hand maidens.

"What did they do?" Dany asked. She was appalled at the way these people were slaughtered.

" _Lamb men make good slaves. Khal Drogo will make a gift of them to the slavers, and the slavers will give us gold, silk, and steel."_ One of her personal guard answered.

"I thought the Dothraki didn't believe in money?" She asked Jorah. Thomas, who had been learning the Dothraki language from Daenerys this past week understood the gist of what the man said so kept quiet.

"Gold to hire ships Princess. Ships to take you to Westeros." Jorah answered.

"We can't get ships without money and as much as I hate slavery, it is a very god way to make quick gold." Thomas sighed.

"How can you defend this?" Dany whirled on him.

"I'm not defending it. I'm just being reasonable. The Dothraki don't know how to sail ships and to get people who know how they will have to pay them." Thomas replied.

Dany huffed and turned away. Soon after they came upon a group of women being corralled into a pen while another was being raped.

"Jorah make them stop." Dany commanded, never taking her eyes off the women.

"Khaleesi?"

"You heard me." Dany growled.

"These men have shed blood for their Khal and now they claim their reward." Jorah tried to explain.

" _She is a lamb girl, Khaleesi. The riders do her honor. If her wailing annoys you I will bring you her tongue."_ Her guard stated.

"Dany, I know this is wrong but you can't just change a Dothraki tradition dating back thousands of years." Thomas stepped forward. "They will not be grateful."

" _Do as I say or Khal Drogo will know the reason why I am upset._ " Dany ordered to her personal guard who all stepped forward reluctantly. Jorah followed them to gather the woman.

"What do you want done with her?" Jorah asked as he brought the woman over.

"Bring her to me, and those woman there." Dany pointed to the penned up girls.

"You cannot claim them all Khaleesi." Jorah warned.

"I can, and I will." Dany stated Thomas frowned as he noticed many of the riders were glaring at her as Jorah released the women.

"You have made a lot of Enemies today Dany." Thomas warned. "I cannot protect you against all of them at once."

"You will not have to. I have Drogo." Dany held a few of the Women and started easing their minds.

A few minutes later they found the warrior who was raping the woman yelling at Drogo for Dany's interference. When her [arty entered the small alcove Drogo turned to them.

" _Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount."_ Drogo glanced at Thomas and Jorah before returning his focus to Dany. " _Tell me the truth of this."_

" _Mago speaks the truth, my sun and stars. "I have claimed many daughters this day so they cannot be mounted."_ Dany explained while Thomas looked between Mago and Drogo in worry. He was not a very good fighter but even he could feel the mounting tension in the air.

" _This is the way of war."_ Drogo tried to explain. " _These woman are slaves now to do with as we please."_

 _"_ _It pleases me to keep them safe."_ Dany argued in a soft tone, hoping to win him over. " _If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives."_

 _"_ _Does the horse mate with the lamb?"_ One of Khal Drogo's blood riders asked.

" _The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike."_ Dany answered.

" _You are a foreigner, you do not command me."_ Mago glared at her.

" _I am Khaleesi, I do command you."_ Dany glared back. Drogo chuckled at the display while Thomas and Jorah shifted uneasily.

" _See how fierce she grows?"_ Drogo looked towards Mago. " _That is my son inside her, the stallion that will mount the world, filling her with his fire. I will hear no more. Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock."_ Drogo commanded.

Mago looked infuriated and spit on the ground in front of Drogo. Raising his blade he challenged him. " _A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal."_ Drogo's blood riders moved to kill him but Drogo stopped them. HE stood and walked forward allowing Mago's blade to cut into his shoulder.

" _I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."_ Drogo glared down at the smaller man. " _The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs."_ With that said the fight began. Mago took a few swings but Drogo avoided them all until he stood before Daenerys. He pulled out two knives and threw them to the floor. " _The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones."_ Drogo charged and Mago swung. Drogo, being the more skilled fight dodged them all as Mago growled.

" _First you have to kill me."_ Mago yelled. Immediately after Drogo caught his arms and glared at him.

" _I have already won!"_ He yelled before forcing Mago's arms back and slitting his throat with his own weapon. Before Mago could fall however, Drogo grabbed his throat and ripped out his tongue. Holding it up for all to see he walked back to his seat. Dany was breathing hard as she worried for Drogo the entire fight. Jorah held her back as Thomas Watched the fight closely, hoping to learn something. He was not disappointed.

When Drogo sat Dany ran over to him. " _My son and stars is wounded."_

Drogo looked to his shoulder and scoffed. " _It is just a scratch, Moon of my life."_ He caressed her cheek as he regained his breath.

"Dany turned to the crowd of watchers, " _Where are the healers?"_ Thomas noticed one of the women perk up at the word healers and narrowed his eyes. In all the books he read, not once did the conquered people help their conquerors. Unless it was for their own gain.

" _This is the bite of a fly."_ Drogo waved off her concerns.

" _I can help the great rider with his cut."_ The woman moved to step forward but was stopped by a Dothraki.

One of Drogo's blood riders shook his head. " _The Khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep."_

" _She is mine, let her speak."_ Dany ordered before turning her attention back to the woman.

"Thank you silver lady." She bowed before moving forward until Thomas grabbed her arm and the blood rider raised his Arakh.

"Who are you?" Dany asked.

"I am Mirri Maz Duur, the god's wife."

" _Witch_." The blood rider snarled and spat at her.

Mirri rolled her eyes. "My mother was God's wife before me and taught me how to make healing smokes and ointment. Maybe the great Shepard sent me to." She was interrupted when the blood rider smacked her.

" _Too many words. A witch's words poison the ear."_ The blood rider spoke to Drogo who looked on.

"I wouldn't trust her Dany." Thomas shook his head.

"Lamb or Lion, his wound will need to be washed and sown or it will fester." Mirri rubbed her cheek.

Dany looked between all of them before turning to Drogo. " _Let her clean your wound, my sun and stars. It makes me hurt to see you bleed."_

"Dany, don't trust her. She isn't our ally." Thomas warned again.

"I will trust whoever I wish to trust. Not who you tell me to." Dany snapped before turning back to Drogo. Drogo looked at Dany and Thomas before nodding to Mirri. Thomas sighed as he let her go and looked as unhappy as the blood rider.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think. Thomas and Dany's first argument over the woman and she doesn't listen. Let me know how you feel about the relationship between Dany and Thomas as I don't want to go too fast or too slow. I am still undecided if they will become a permanent couple or not. I have also been thinking about adding some things for Thomas instead of just following the main plot. Still nothing solid yet but I want your input. Should I just strictly follow the shows plot with minor deviations or put a few bigger deviations?**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been riding for about a 2 weeks now. 2 weeks since Drogo had fought Mago and was Cut on the shoulder. 2 weeks since Dany had, against Thomas's advice, allowed a local healer to patch Drogo's wound. Now they rode through the desert towards Slaver's bay to acquire ships to go to the seven kingdoms. Thomas rode behind Dany who was just behind the slumped over form of Drogo. His head was bowed and the quilt on his back hung loosely. He swayed back and forth as he led his Khalasar.

" _My lord. My sun and Stars."_ Dany called after him. When he didn't respond she called his name in worry. "Drogo." Soon after Drogo fell from his horse with a grunt. Dany jumped off her horse and rushed to his side. A blood rider rode up next to Thomas who watched from horseback.

Drogo started mumbling as another blood rider came to his side. " _My horse."_

The rider took his hand _. "Blood of my blood."_

Drogo shook his head deliriously _. "No, I must ride."_

The rider next to Thomas spoke up. " _He fell from his horse. A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal."_ Dany looked up at them and Saw Thomas look at her with worry over his face.

Dany shook her head. " _He's tired, that's all. He needs to rest._ _We've ridden far enough today. We'll camp here_."

"Dany this isn't a good place to camp." Thomas spoke up before the blood rider. "There isn't any water for the horses and I don't see anything in terms of food." He shook his head regretfully. "We need to keep moving."

" _A woman does not give us orders anyway. Not even a Khaleesi."_ The Rider grunted.

" _We shall camp here. Tell them Khal Drogo commanded it."_ Dany growled as she held Drogo.

" _You do not command me, Khaleesi."_ The rider shook his head.

" _Find Mirri Maz Duur. Bring her to me."_ Dany commanded as she turned away in clear dismissal.

"She won't help him Dany. She will only hasten his death." Thomas tried again. They had been arguing a lot recently and much of it stemmed from Mirri. Dany argued that the woman was paying back her kindness while Thomas argued that she was just using Dany's kind nature to destroy them. The fights would always end with Dany ordering him away.

"Bring her to me now!" She yelled at him.

" _I'll bring you her head Khaleesi."_ The blood rider spat.

" _Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Drogo will hear about how you defied me."_ Dany growled as she glared up at him. The rider and Thomas exchanged looks before he went off to find the witch. Thomas sighed and dismounted his horse. Walking over to Dany he kneeled down next to her.

"Come, we need to get him in some shade." Thomas sighed, unable to look her in the eye.

Half an hour later the tents were set and Dany watched over Drogo as he mumbled incoherently. Thomas stood to the side watching over the two.

"Khaleesi?" Jorah called from the entrance.

"Come." She commanded allowing him to enter.

"He is very strong. No one understands how strong he is." Dany's voice trembled as she caressed Drogo's chest.

Jorah pulled out a knife and Thomas tensed. Dany watched Jorah's every move carefully. Jorah paid them no mind as he lifted the patch Mirri put over the wound. What he saw caused him to sigh.

"He will die tonight Khaleesi." Jorah looked at her with Sympathy.

"He can't. He can't I won't let him." Dany's voice trembled in unshed tears. Thomas came over and knelt next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in support.

"Dany." He began only for her to swat him away.

"Get out! I won't hear any more of this. He will live and that is final." Dany spat. "I don't need you here." Thomas looked hurt but nodded and left.

"Even a queen doesn't have that power." Jorah whispered. He stood and started moving towards the entrance. "We must leave quickly. I heard there is a good port in the shire."

"I will not leave him." Dany's eyes never left Drogo.

"He is already gone Khaleesi." Jorah tried to tell her but she would have none of it.

"Even if he dies, why would I run?" Dany trembled. "I am Khaleesi and my son will be Khal after Khal Drogo." Jorah just shook his head.

"This isn't Westeros where men honor blood." Jorah explained. "Here they only honor strength. There will be fighting after Drogo dies. Whoever wins will be the new Khal and he won't want any rivals. Your boy will be plucked from your breast and given to the dogs."

"Thomas will protect us." Dany tried to reason.

"He can't stop them all and he still doesn't have a proper sword. The Dothraki wouldn't even name him Khal if he won every fight." Jorah sighed.

"Over there." Dany motioned for a trunk behind him. "In there is a sword for him. I meant to give it to him once we reached port but now." Her voice trailed off. "I have treated him like Viserys used to. He must hate me." A stray tear fell from her eyes. Jorah opened the trunk and took out the sword. It was just like his only slightly shorter.

"He could never hate you Khaleesi. You are his best friend and He will still follow you. I promise." Dany just nodded, not truly believing that. "We need to go before a new Khal is picked."

"I will not leave him." Dany stated.

Before any more could be said a blood rider walked in the Mirri. Mirri examined the wound before shaking her head. "The wound has festered.

The rider glared down at her. " _You did this witch."_ He went to pull out his knife but Dany stopped him.

" _Enough! I don't want her hurt."_ The rider stopped and gawked at her.

" _Your friend warned you about her. I warned you about her and look what has happened. How can you trust her still?"_ he questioned. " _You don't want her hurt? Pray we don't hurt you, too. You let this witch put her hands on our Khal."_ He kicked Mirri.

Jorah stepped in. " _Rein in your tongue. She is still your Khaleesi."_ The rider and Jorah stared at each other for a few moments.

" _Only while the blood of my blood lives_!" He shouted in anger. He soon took a breath and calmed down. " _When he dies, she is nothing."_

Dany stood, glaring at him in anger. " _I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon."_

The rider shook his head before looking her in the eye. " _The dragons are all dead, Khaleesi."_ With that said he walked out.

Dany shuddered as she looked down at Drogo. "I Think you should give that sword to Thomas and wear your armor tonight Ser Jorah."

"I think your right." Jorah muttered before leaving. When he got outside he noticed Thomas had taken to guarding the entrance. He also noted the knife strapped to his waist. "Where did you get that?"

"I always had it. Just not in plain view. Now however, I think I will need it." Thomas sighed.

"Well the Khaleesi has a gift for you." He held out the sword and Thomas's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I recommend using this, should any riders attempt to enter the tent without permission."

Thomas took the sword in awe. "I thought she hated me. I mean we have been fighting constantly since we left that village."

"She still cares for you. She is just under a lot of stress." Jorah clapped him on the shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me I have armor to put on." Thomas nodded as he strapped the sword around his waist.

Once the sword was strapped to his waist Doreah walked out. "The Khaleesi requires Drogo's horse." Thomas looked at her confused but she just waved her hands hurriedly. He nodded and bolted away to go get it.

A few minutes later he returned with three men dragging Drogo's horse. Cutting an opening into the side of the tent they led it towards Mirri. A rider walked around to Dany." Khaleesi, do not do this. Let me kill this witch." He pulled out a knife and stared at Mirri. Before Dany answered she looked to Thomas who stared back at her. His expression alone told her everything he wanted to say. She shook her head.

"Kill her and you kill your Khal."

"This is blood magic. It is forbidden." The rider said uneasily.

"I am your Khaleesi. I tell you what is forbidden." Mirri started chanting.

Mirri walked around to the side of the horse before turning to Dany, the rider and her handmaiden. "GO now."

"Take her and leave." Dany ordered the rider. Said man just stared at her. "Take her." She commanded. He nodded and did as she asked.

Mirri looked at her. You must go also my lady. Once I begin to sing no one must enter the tent. The dead will visit here tonight." Dany nodded and allowed Thomas to escort her out. Before they could leave Mirri slit the horse's throat and blood splashed all over Dany and Thomas. When they got outside a crowd had gathered and Jorah walked up to them in full armor.

"What have you done?" He growled.

Dany shook her head. "I have to save him."

"We could have been ten miles from here by now on our way to shire. You could have been safe." He began leading them away when a bloodcurdling roar sound from inside the tent.

A blood rider walked out of the crowd. " _This must not be."_

Dany looked at him. " _This must be."_ Another walked up behind him trying to lead him away but was elbowed in the face. Dany rushed forward to stop him but was knocked aside and she fell on her bulging belly. Thomas backed up to the entrance of the tent and drew his sword while the rider prepped his Arakh.

Jorah drew his own sword behind the rider. " _No further, horse lord."_ The rider looked between Jorah and Thomas before lunging at Jorah. Jorah blocked it with his broadsword and shoved him back. Thomas used the moment to lunge forward but the Rider turned and deflected the thrust. Thomas had to duck when the rider swung at his head. Back peddling away, Thomas retook his stance while Jorah moved in. Again the rider blocked his stroke but this time was able to cut Jorah's cheek as he pushed the older man back. Jorah ducked under a swing and the rider jumped up bringing his Arakh down hard, causing Jorah to fall and roll away. Thomas moved in and exchanged a few more blows before the rider cut his left arm and forced him back as well. Jorah moved forward now and allowed the rider to swing into his side. His plate armor stopped the Arakh, allowing his to hold the rider in place. Swinging his sword he slit the rider's throat.

With the rider dead Thomas rushed to Daenerys's side. "Are you hurt?"

"The baby is coming." Dany groaned.

"Fetch the midwives!" Jorah ordered. The man who was elbowed stepped forward.

"They will not come. They say she is cursed." He helped Jorah pick her up while Thomas kept a hand on the hilt of his sword and watched the others around them.

"They will come or I will have their heads." Thomas growled.

"The witch can deliver baby. I heard her say so." Jorah and Thomas looked towards the tent where roars could still be heard. Jorah sighed and started moving towards the entrance. Thomas drew his sword again when a few people took a step forward. The man next to him did the same with his Arakh. They stood guard outside when Jorah entered.

Night came and went, with it, the majority of the Khalasar. Now only a few tents remained. Thomas along with the young riders were sitting outside the Tent. The roars and cries that plagued it had died out hours ago. Dany left the tent and Thomas stood up. The rider was asleep and didn't move. Dany looked over at Thomas but he looked away. Dany followed Mirri along with Jorah and Thomas. Walking out of the small camp and towards the cliffs edge they came upon Drogo lying underneath a blanket in the morning sun.

"Drogo!" Dany rushed to his side. " _The sun of my life."_ She caressed his cheek before turning to he companions. "Why is he out here alone?"

"He seems to enjoy the warmth given by the sun." Thomas practically whispered. Still not meeting her gaze. She looked back at Drogo and kissed him hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"He lives." Mirri spoke up. "You asked for life and paid for life." Thomas glared at the woman and his hand moved to the sword.

"This is not life, when will he be as he was?" Dany glared at the woman before turning back to Drogo.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." She turned and walked away.

Dany stood up and started moving towards Mirri. "Leave us."

Thomas grabbed her arm. "I don't want to leave you alone with her." He finally met her eyes and silently pleaded with her.

She turned to everyone else. "Leave us." Jorah nodded and left. When he was gone she turned back to Thomas. "Stay with Drogo please. Don't worry, I have nothing more to fear from this woman." Dany then left towards the witch while Thomas moved to sit next to Drogo. He watched as Dany talked with the Witch and frowned. He felt useless. Unable to help Drogo and Dany's child. Unable to help Dany now. When he looked back up he saw the witch leaving and Dany motioning for him to go to her.

When he got there she threw her arms around him and wept. Thomas held her and rubbed her back saying words of comfort while she cried. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry for not trusting you." She sobbed lightly. "I'm sorry for treating you like a common servant and not my friend." She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen." Thomas began. "I am sorry as well. I wish I could have saved Drogo's life. I'm sorry I was unable to save your baby boy. I'm sorry for fighting." Thomas sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You followed your heart. That's more than most people can say. Thank you for the sword Dany. It definitely saved my life. Now come, let's get you back to camp so you can rest." Thomas took her arm and tried to lead her away but she resisted.

"I don't want to leave him here." She looked towards Drogo.

"Go back to your tent. I will bring him back." Thomas sent her off as he moved to Drogo. When he carried him into the tent Dany motioned for him to put him down in the bed.

"Please Thomas, I need you to take care of my eggs tonight. Please, I can't trust anyone else with this." Dany's eyes never left Drogo's form and Thomas knew that she was only saying this to try and keep her mind away from her husband.

"I will Dany." Thomas Carefully picked up the chest and left to go to his own tent. When he got there he carefully took out all the eggs and washed them one by one. After the first two were done he held the green on and stared at it. "Your mother is going to need you three now more than ever." He rubbed down the egg with extra care and put them all back in the chest. He stayed with them for the rest of the day, caring for them and watching over them.

Later that night he stood in front of a stack of wood. Dany had the rest of her followers construct it for the funeral for Khal Drogo. Tied to a post was Mirri. He held the chest of eggs in front of Him and Dany took them out one by one and put them next to her husband. "When the fire goes out. If these eggs are still there, I want you to care for them like you would your own children. I'm sorry these last few weeks were plagued with fighting. You are my best friend and I will cherish every moment I have with you from now on." She kissed his cheek.

"Dany?" Thomas asked.

"Don't deny me this Thomas." Dany walked backwards. Thomas nodded and tears fell from his face.

"I won't watch you burn." Jorah stepped forward. "Please don't do this."

"You fear I will burn?" Dany asked. She turned towards the men and woman surrounding her. "I name you my Khalasar! I see slaves and now I free you all. Rip off your shackles and leave if you wish. But if you stay it will be as brother and sister. Man and wife. My Name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen from the blood of old Valyria, I am the dragon's daughter and I swear to you that those that would harm you will die screaming."

"You will not hear me scream!" Mirri shouted from the post.

"I will." Dany stated. "But it is not your screams I want. Only your life." Dany then took a torch and walked towards the pyre. She lit the first circle of wood and watched as Mirri chanted and then screamed in pain before walking forward. Many knelt in prayer as Dany walked into the fire. Thomas and Jorah stood there staring into the flames the entire night.

The next morning when the smoke finally cleared Thomas and Jorah walked forward. What they saw shocked them. Surrounded by wood sat Daenerys and in her arms sat three baby dragons. A black One climbed to her shoulder while a white one clung to her leg. She held a green Dragon that looked at Thomas. When she stood everyone knelt including Thomas and Jorah. The green dragon looked around and spotted Thomas Kneeling in front of Dany. It jumped down and climbed to the top of his head. Sprouting its wings, it roared at its siblings. Thomas who only glanced up at Dany saw her motion for him to stand. He did and the little green dragon moved to his right shoulder, just as the black one did with Daenerys. Together she and Thomas looked over their remaining followers.

'From the ashes the Dragon shall rise.' Thomas thought as he heard their cries.

 **So ends the first season of Game of Thrones. Now onto the second season! Not going to lie I look forward to writing it. Anyway if there is a major time skip between the seasons please let me know. I still haven't been able to figure it out and none of my web searches have given me a straight answer. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Three weeks in this blasted desert and still no sign of a city." Thomas sighed. "I hate the sun."

"And the sun hates you Ward." Jorah groaned annoyed.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Dany asked over her shoulder. "I'm trying to train Drogon." She held up a small piece of meat for the black dragon on her shoulder but it just turned its head away.

"Did your brother say anything about dragons?" Her handmaiden asked.

"He said they eat meat." Dany sighed.

"Did he say what type of meat?" She asked again.

"My brother didn't know anything about dragons." Dany growled out. She then turned to Thomas. "How is Rhaegal?" Rhaegal was the green dragon hatchling that had taken a liking to Thomas immediately. HE now sat perched on Thomas's right shoulder looking around.

"He is doing ok." Thomas looked at the little dragon who gazed back at him. "I think."

"You think?" Dany chuckled.

"Well I don't know if it likes me or if it just wants to eat me when it gets bigger." Thomas stated.

"I doubt he wants to eat you." Dany laughed. "He likes you a lot."

"He probably thinks you're his father." Doreah smiled towards the young man who blushed and stuttered.

Coughing to ease his embarrassment he turned to her. "I can't be his father. I am not of house Targaryen and besides, his mother is right there. He should be riding on her shoulder."

"Does Rhaegal bother you that much?" Dany questioned.

"Well, no, it's just that I don't want you to think I am stealing your dragon." Thomas rubbed the back of his head.

"I would never think such a thing. I know you wouldn't take him form me." Dany said easily. "I trust you completely. Besides you love him don't you?"

Thomas looked toward Rhaegal and rubbed the dragon's snout affectionately. "Of course I do."

"Good, then keep him safe." Dany smirked. She then took Drogon off her shoulder and put him in a makeshift kennel to rest. She looked towards Thomas to see if he would do the same but was pleasantly surprised to see him holding the dragon like a baby as it dosed of in his arms.

A screech interrupted her and she turned to see her white stallion collapse. Jorah and another rider ran up to it soon followed by Dany. Thomas hung back intent on keeping Rhaegal asleep. When dany came ot the horse she looked towards Jorah who shook his head.

"This was Drogo's first gift to me." Dany looked over the horse, reliving those memories.

"I remember." Jorah nodded as he watched her.

"I promised to protect the, that their enemies would die screaming, how do I make starvation scream." Dany growled in frustration.

"A trick I never learned, I'm afraid." Jorah sighed.

"Dany looked out over the desert. "Does it ever end?"

"This is further east then I have ever been but yes, Khaleesi, it ends." Jorah answered.

"And you are sure there is no other way?" Dany asked annoyed.

"To the south lies the lands of the lamb men. They would kill us and take your dragons. We go west through the Dothraki sea the first Khalasar we meet will kill us and take your dragons." Jorah replied evenly.

"No one will take my dragons." Dany hissed venomously.

Jorah shook his head. "They are too weak to fight. As are your people." He then leaned in to whisper to her. "Thomas may not show it but he is exhausted. You need to be their strength."

"As you and Thomas are mine." Dany smiled thankfully towards him. She then looked back. " _Rakharo, Aggo, Kovarro. Take our remaining horses. You will ride east, you southwest, and you northeast."_

 _"_ _What do we seek Khaleesi?"_ One of them asked.

 _"_ _Cities, living or dead. Caravans and people. Rivers or lakes or the great salt sea. Find how far the Red Waste extends before us, and what lies on the other side."_ Dany instructed. All three agreed before mounting their horses and setting off. Thomas watched all this from the back, with Rhaegal in his arms.

A few minutes after the riders left Dany sat down next to Thomas. "Still asleep?" She looked towards Rhaegal.

"Yeah, the little guy loves his rest." Thomas stroked the dragon's side. "It's a beautiful comet." Dany and he looked up to see the red ball soaring across the sky.

"I wonder what it means. "Dany whispered as she subconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"I heard some of the other's say it was a sign that the dragons have returned." Thomas whispered. "But that's impossible, they died off centuries ago." He snickered as she giggled.

"Are these not dragons then Thomas Ward?" Dany motioned towards Rhaegal.

"These are glorified lizards." Thomas stated. "I simply tolerate you fantasy because I fear you would strike me down like a peasant." He waved his hand dramatically.

"Hahaha I would never hurt you again Thomas." Dany held him close. By now the sun was beginning to set. "It gets cold at night here. Odd since it is so hot in the desert."

"Well I am pretty comfortable with Rhaegal here. I wonder what you will do." Thomas teased.

"Well I order you to allow me to sleep here where it is warm." Dany commanded.

"As you wish Khaleesi." Thomas nodded. With that said they snuggled in for the night and soon found sleep.

Two days had passed before any of the riders returned. Jorah spotted the horse first and raised the alarm. "Khaleesi." Dany looked over and they noticed the horse had no rider. What it did have was a sac dripping with flies around it. Thomas opened it and saw a head along with a braid.

"Dany I wouldn't."

"He was blood of my blood and I will see." Dany moved him aside ad looked upon the severed head. "Who did this?"

Jorah stepped forward. "A rival Khalasar perhaps. They would not like the idea of a woman leading one."

"They will like it even less when I am done with them." Dany growled. Just then the man's wife came forward and cried out at the sight of his severed head. Thomas turned away to give them privacy and to put Rhaegal in a small cage with his brothers.

After a few minutes Dany had everyone erect a small funeral Pyre for the dead man. Thomas looked around and grimaced. Everyone was starving and their water was running out. After the fire died down and everyone settled in for another night in the cold Thomas looked towards Dany.

"Dany, we need water"

"I know Thomas. There is no water here." Dany sighed.

"I could go back to the stream we passed a few days ago and collect the water. I can take the last horse and be back in a day." Thomas swallowed nervously. He had thought about this all day and hoped she would go for it.

"No, I won't have you go off on your own." Dany sat up and looked at him. "You could get hurt, or worse." Dany shook her head. "I won't lose you too. I can't lose you." She hugged him fiercely.

"Dany if I don't go and we run out of water, we all die." Thomas began. "Who knows when the others will return, if they return." Thomas stroked her hair as her grip tightened. "I will be fine, Dany. I will leave at first light to avoid the worst of the heat and hopefully return that night or the next day."

"What if one of the others return before you get back?" Dany whispered.

"Then you will leave with them and leave me a sign on where you went so I may follow after." Thomas insisted. "Dany, you can' expect your people to follow you if you make no sacrifices yourself." Thomas held her cheek. Looking into her eyes he smiled. "I promise I will return to you Dany. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"You're going to do this without my permission?" Dany asked. His only reply was to nod. Dany held him again before taking a shuddering breath. "You shall return to me Thomas Ward or I will have my dragons burn you." Thomas nodded.

The next day Dany watched a Thomas took all the empty water skins and tied them to the horse. Soon he mounted and was off to fill them.

"He shall return Khaleesi." Jorah said from behind her as they both watched him crest the hill, out of sight.

"I know he will." Dany whispered.

Hours later, when the sun was beginning its decent another rider returned. Dany looked at him with happiness and worry. Happiness that one of her men came back, and worry for Thomas who would be far from here.

" _That isn't your horse_." She stated as he dismounted.

" _No Khaleesi, It is form the city of Quarth. They have agreed to receive you. Three days to the east, by the sea._ " He smiled as she thanked him.

"Jorah, what do you know of Quarth?" She turned to him.

"Only that the desert around it is called the Garden of bones. Every time the Quarthians close their gates on someone it gets bigger." Jorah answered.

"Leave a sign for Thomas stating where we are going and what directions to take." Dany commanded as Jorah moved to follow.

*few hours later*

It had taken them three days to get to Quarth and their water had finally run out. There was no sign of Thomas and Dany was getting worried. Rhaegal also called into the night. Many of her followers said he was calling for his missing father. When they got to the city guards marched out of the gates. Jorah was in full armor while Dany kept glancing behind them hoping to see Thomas.

"I thought we were welcome?" Dany wondered as the guards closed in.

"If you heard a Dothraki horde was approaching your city, you might do the same Khaleesi." Jorah stated.

Dany looked around. "Horde?" Jorah just shrugged. She noticed that the guards stopped and a group of men stood behind them. One of them stepped forward and Dany addressed him. "My name is Daenerys"

"Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen." The man interrupted.

"You know me, my lord?"

"Only by reputation, Khaleesi. And I am no lord, merely a humble merchant." The man looked down his nose at her. "They call you the mother of dragons."

"And what should I call you?" Dany asked.

"Oh my name is quite long and quite impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simple a trader of spices." He waved behind him. "But we are the thirteen, charged with the governance and protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be."

Dany wa loss of words for a second at that introduction. "The beauty of Quarth is legendary"

"Qarth." The man interrupted again. Dany was starting to feel quite annoyed and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Might we see the dragons?" The man asked looking around.

Dany turned around and looked towards the litter they were held in before turning back to him. "My friend, we have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see my people fed I would be honored"

"Forgive me," The man interrupted a third time and Dany was now livid. "Mother of Dragons, but no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your children even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves."

"I am not a liar." Dany stated, glaring lightly at the man.

"Oh I don't think you are. But as I have never met you before, my opinion on you is of limited value."

"Is this how the people of Qarth treat their guests!?" A shout was heard behind Dany's party and she whirled at the sound. She gasped when she saw Thomas sitting there on a horse. "Sorry I'm late Khaleesi but my horse was tired after riding for so long." He dismounted and Dany ran to him, flinging her arms around him ad sobbing lightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"Me too." Once she regained her composure she turned back to the Qarthian.

"Where I come from guests are treated with respect, not insulted at the gates." Dany stated.

"The perhaps you should return to where you come from." He nodded politely. "We wish you well." Then he and the thirteen turned to leave.

Thomas moved closer to Dany's ear. "Just show them one dragon so we can get in. The stream I went to dried up by the time I got there so I turned around immediately. I'm surprised the horse isn't dead yet. We need to enter this city."

"You promised to receive me." Dany growled as she stepped forward.

The man turned around looking confused. We have received you. Here we are, and here you are."

"If you do not let us in, all of us will die." Dany's voice slightly trembled in anger.

"Which we shall deeply regret. But Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be by letting Dothraki savages through its gates." The man then turned and the thirteen started leaving again.

"Khaleesi please, be careful." Jorah warned.

"We can't afford to anger them Dany." Thomas hissed.

"Thirteen!" Dany yelled stopping the group. "When my dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy those who have wronged me. We will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. Turn us away, and we will burn you first." She threatened.

"Threatening won't help us Dany." Thomas whispered.

"Ah." The man stepped forward again. "You are a true Targaryen. Only, as you said a moment ago, if we don't let you into the city, you will all die. And so….."

Suddenly a tall black man stepped forward. "Retreating in fear from a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be."

"The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The thirteen have spoken." The other snapped.

"I am one of the thirteen." The man named Xaro smiled. "And I am still speaking."

The other motioned toward Dany. "The girl threatens to burn our city to the ground and you would invite her in for a cup of wine?"

"She is the mother of dragons. Do you expect her to watch her people starve without breathing fire? I believe we can allow a few Dothraki through our gates without dooming our city. After all, here I am, a savage from the summer isles, and Qarth still stands."

"Our decision is final."

"Very well." Xaro took a few more steps towards Dany. "I invoke Soumai." He pulled out a dagger. "I will vouch for her, people and her dragons in accordance with the law." He dragged the dagger over his hand and showed the cut to the other thirteen.

"Be it on your head." The man growled as he rushed off.

"I can't believe that worked." Thomas shook his head in amazement.

"And you said I shouldn't threaten them." Dany smirked at him.

"Welcome to Qarth, my lady." Xaro waved them forward.

 **Well here is the beginning of season two. It was a lot harder to write this chapter than the entire first season. Hopefully you still like it. I had to add much of it myself but hopefully it stays true to the characters. Let me know what you think about Rhaegal and Thomas's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note I did not know Irri was the woman who was distraught over Rakharo's death and apparently in a relationship with him. SO for this story I am just going to say while they were friends, they were not in love. Another woman who will remain nameless was the distraught woman. Obviously doesn't really affect story but just wanted to point that out.**

"Drakarys." Dany urged Drogon to burn the met with his flame. Doreah watched next to her staring at the little dragon in wonder. The dragon seemed to inspect the meat before turning its attention back to Dany. "Drakaris." She urged again. After a few tries Drogon released a small stream of fire eliciting laughs from Dany and Doreah to start clapping. The now burnt meat was soon gobbled up by the small dragon. "He will be able to feed himself from now on." Dany stated proudly as she stood up, away from the window sill. Doreah followed her.

"Is Thomas getting the same results with Rhaegal?" Doreah asked.

"No, he is quite annoyed about it." Dany chuckled. "Rhaegal always seems to nudge the meat towards him instead of burning it." Doreah laughed as well.

"You taught him Valyrian?" Doreah implored as they moved around the room.

"No, only that one word." Dany shook her head. "DO you think I should?"

"I do your grace." Doreah nodded her head. "It is a very beautiful language and would suit him well."

"Are you saying Thomas is beautiful?" Dany asked bemused.

"Well, he certainly isn't an eye sore." Doreah replies playfully. "Plus he is romantic with his whole saving himself for his one true love." Doreah sighed dramatically.

"You think you're his one true love?" Dany asked curiously.

"I don't know your grace." Doreah shrugged. "But with a body like that, along with his caring personality, any woman would be lucky to have him." Doreah moved to pick up another piece of meat for Drogon as Dany thought about this.

"I doubt he would be interested in you." Irri spoke up as she entered the room. "He is much too noble to be won over by simple seduction."

"Every man can be seduced." Doreah held out the meat for Drogon. "It's just a matter of how long it takes."

"He has had enough, Doreah." Dany states. A little more forcefully than intended. "Let him sleep."

"Of course." Doreah puts the meat down and helps Drogon into his wooden cage to sleep.

"I'm sorry Doreah I shouldn't have snapped." Dany sighs.

"It is fine, you have a lot on your mind with Xaro and your dragons." Doreah bows slightly.

"Well if I ever need a break from them I can always trust you with them." Dany smiles. "They love you." Doreah beamed at her praise while Irri frowns. "Now then what shall I wear to this party Xaro has seen fit to throw."

"Oh, he had a dress made for you." Doreah rushes to the bed and picks up a beautiful blue dress with golden embroidery. "They say he is the wealthiest man in Qarth."

"It is known." Irri agreed as she placed more Dothraki dresses on the bed for Dany to choose from.

"And that Qarth is the wealthiest city in Essos?" Doreah implored, holding the dress up for Dany to inspect.

"The last time a rich man gave me a dress he was selling me to Khal Drogo." Dany felt the fabric as memories of her late husband flashed through her head. Just then a knock came from the door. Irri rushed to open it when the heard Thomas call form the other side.

"Well Dany I finally did it." Thomas stated proudly walking in with Rhaegal on his shoulder.

"Did what?" Dany asked bemused as he strode confidently towards the dragon cages.

"I finally got Rhaegal to breathe fire." He put the small dragon in his cage and turned back to Dany, Doreah and Irri. Noticing the dress he perked up. "That's a pretty dress. What's the occasion?"

"Congratulations are in order then." Dany smiled proudly. Irri sent him her own smile. Doreah sent him a small smile but unknown to the others, eyed the dragon jealously. "You didn't know?" Dany questioned. Thomas shook his head. "Xaro has set up a party to welcome us to Qarth."

"He also made this dress for Daenerys." Doreah held up the dress for him to look over.

"Our host is very generous it seems." Thomas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We know almost nothing about him so I honestly can't tell what his play is."

"His play?" Dany asked intrigued. Doreah and Irri both looked intrigued as well.

"Rich men don't give anyone fancy parties or pretty dresses without wanting something in return." Thomas stated. "And since you're not his wife I assume this isn't out of the goodness of his heart." He then shrugged his shoulders. "I could be wrong though and this is just a present to welcome you into the city."

"Well I will have to keep an eye out then." Dany nodded her thanks to Thomas before turning to Doreah. "Men like to talk about other men when they are happy." Doreah nodded her understanding.

She laid out the dress on the bed. "You would look like a real princess in Xaro's dress." Doreah stated.

"She is not a princess!" Irri growled. "She is a Khaleesi." Doreah glared at the young Dothraki while Dany looked at her in surprise.

"What do you think Thomas?" Doreah turned towards the lone male in the room. Putting on her best smile she sauntered closer to him. Dany frowned at the action. "Is Daenerys a Princess, or a Khaleesi?"

Thomas moved away coughing lightly and walking over to Irri's side of the room. Dany watched him like a hawk while Irri avoided his gaze. "I believe our resident Targaryen is currently a Khaleesi, not a princess." He examined some of the Dothraki dresses Irri laid out. "Irri is right Doreah. Until Dany crosses the narrow sea and retakes the iron throne, she will always be a Khaleesi." Dany's eyebrow rose when she saw Irri blush lightly and looked down. Doreah looked away from Thomas and glared at the floor. When his attention was away from her she directed that glare towards Irri.

"Wouldn't I be a queen if I retake the throne?" Dany asked.

"Details, details." Thomas waved her comment off.

"I think you should wear his dress Khaleesi." Irri spoke up, nodding towards the blue dress. "You're his guest, it would be rude not to." Doreah and Dany both looked at her in surprise while Thomas smiled.

"Irri is right Dany." He wrapped an arm around Irri's shoulder. "It appears Irri isn't just a good cook, but also an upcoming politician." Irri again blushed madly while Doreah glared at her.

"Then I will have to wear it." Dany smiled at them both. "I do hope you have something to wear today Thomas." Dany looked him over and grimaced slightly at the sweaty white shirt and dirty black pants that covers his body.

Thomas paled before lightly chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. Dany sighed and shook her head. "Irri would you be so kind as to help my idiotic friend find some proper clothes." Dany teased.

"At once Khaleesi." Irri bowed slightly before dragging Thomas out of the room.

Once out of the room Irri turned towards Thomas. "Thank you."

"For what?" Thomas asked confused. "I didn't do anything to deserve thanks."

"For agreeing with me. Daenerys is Khaleesi, not princess." Irri elaborated.

"It was nothing Irri. I didn't realize you and Doreah were arguing." Thomas shrugged.

"She is not Dothraki and lies with many men." Irri frowned. "I do not trust her."

"Well, I'm not Dothraki, do you not trust me?" She shook her head no. "As for the lying with many men. That is probably all she truly knows. Growing up in a pleasure house and learning the arts of seduction probably doesn't leave much room to learn anything else." Thomas smiled softly as Irri looked away. "Tell you what, I will keep an extra eye on her whenever I am around her. Just to be safe."

Irri looked up into his eyes, looking for any form of deceit. Seeing none she nodded. "Ok, thank you."

Thomas smiled and nodded once more. "Now then let's find me some clean clothes. And then we shall go to the party."

"I am not going to party." Irri stated as they continued towards Thomas's rooms.

"Of course you are. I'm going to need someone to talk to." Irri looked at him in confusion. "I can only talk to Jorah so much before it gets boring and My Dothraki isn't very good." She still looked skeptical. "Dany will also be busy entertaining Xaro while I might be swarmed by rich merchants. Please come to the party." Thomas finally begged as they reached his rooms.

"Fine, I shall come. But I won't wear foreign dress." Irri stated proudly. "I am Dothraki." Thomas beamed at her as they moved into his room.

*About an hour later at the party*

Thomas and Irri stood off to the side sipping wine from golden cups as they observed the people around them. A few merchants had come up to them and after a quick conversation left to find the Mother of Dragons. Thomas was now dressed in a clean white shirt with a tight, black, leather vest over it. He wore clean black pants and shoes. His sword strapped to his left and dagger his right. Irri wore her cleanest Dothraki clothes and looked around uneasily as many of the woman wore exotic looking dresses with bright colors. Her clothes were a simple brown color.

"I shouldn't have come." Irri sighed as she examined herself. "I am embarrassing my Khaleesi."

Thomas shook his head. "You are not embarrassing Dany at all. Stop worrying." He gave her his best smile. "You look lovely. Besides, if anyone is embarrassing our Khaleesi right not it would be our old knight." He pointed towards Jorah Mormont who was walking around the party but never straying too far from Daenerys who moved from group to group every few minutes. He wore a simple white shirt that looked dirty as well as dirty pants. "I am so glad you helped me pick out something better." Thomas chuckled along with Irri who took another sip of wine. "I would have looked hideous in dirty clothes here."

"You would not have looked hideous." Irri insists. "Thank you though. For the compliment."

"Not a problem." Thomas takes a sip of wine when he notices Jorah talking with a few Dothraki who are examining a golden bird. "This should be good." He mutters directing Irri's attention to her fellow Dothraki. They appeared to be arguing over the bird with Jorah when Dany stormed over to them. Thomas chuckled as she shooed them off.

"I wonder what that was about." Thomas wonders as he turns back towards Irri.

"It is known Dothraki pillage cities and villages. Maybe they talk about taking golden bird." Irri shrugged after offering up her idea.

"I would have loved to see them attempt that." Thomas laughed.

"Let' hope they do not anger Khaleesi too much." Irri smiles. A gasp causes both to look over towards Daenerys and they too gasped around her stood three men. All of them one person. Speaking as one.

"Who are they?" Thomas asks no one in particular.

"That is Pyat Pree, Qarths head warlock." A woman answered. She had on a face mask made of golden plates. All that showered were her eyes.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked wearily. Irri moved to stand slightly behind him.

"I am no one. But you, you will be the father of dragons." She moved closer, eventually standing next to him. "When your need is dire, go to the ruins of old Valyria. There you will find the key to not only your future, but the future of the Mother of Dragon's." With that said she moved off towards Dany and Jorah who appeared to be talking to Xaro.

"That was odd." Thomas shivered. "What could possibly be in those cursed ruins that I would need?" He looked to Irri. She only shrugged.

"I do not know. All I know is she, is dangerous." Thomas agreed with her statement wholeheartedly.

"Well, I think I have had my fill of this party. Would you mind accompanying me back to the manor to check on the dragons?"

"Shouldn't you be watching the Khaleesi?" Irri questioned.

"She has tasked me with protecting her dragon's first and foremost. While I would rather stick close to her side, Jorah seems more than content with doing that. And so long as he can still best me in a spar, I trust him with her life." Thomas watched as Jorah went to follow after Daenerys.

"Then let us go. I trust your judgment on this." Irri then took his arm and they exited to party.

*Later that night with Daenerys, still at party*

"So, tell me. How long has your man servant been in love with you?" Xaro asked as he and Dany walked through the dimly lit corridors of his estate.

"He is not my man servant and he most certainly isn't in love with me." Dany let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Then what about the other boy? The one who always follows you around and cares for the green dragon. He is definitely in love with you." Xaro looked at her fishing for information.

"Thomas has been my friend since we were both babies. I trust him above all others. We are best friends and nothing more." Dany stated with certainty. "He would have told me if he loved me like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mother of Dragons. I can always tell what a man wants." Xaro stated proudly.

"And what about what a woman wants?" Dany asked.

"That is more complicated. You for example, what do you want?" Xaro asked.

"I want to cross the narrow sea and take back the Iron Throne. "

"Why?"

"Because I promised my Khalasar that I'd protect them and find them a new home. And because I promised I would bring Thomas home so he can find his parents." Dany answered.

"You want to conquer the seven kingdoms for the Dothraki and some low born boy?" Xaro asked incredulously.

"I want them because they are mine by right." Dany stated angrily. "The Iron throne is mine and I will take it."

"Ah, a conqueror." Xaro smirked down at her.

Dany rolled her eyes and looked around. "And how did you get all of this. Did someone give it to you?"

"No." Xaro shook his head. "I come from nothing. I had to work moving cargo for most of my life."

"So you wanted more than you had and you took it." Dany stated impatiently. "You're a conqueror too, you're just, less ambitious." Xaro chuckled. 'What do you want Xaro Xhoan Daxos? At the gates of the city you bled for me, why?"

"I will show you why." He held up his hand and she took it. Leading her through his estate, they eventually stood outside a massive circular door. "The door on this vault is made of Valyrian stone." He began, striking it with his sword. "The hardest steel does not leave a mark. I offer the greatest locksmith of Qarth, their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves. They all went home empty handed. The only thing that could open this door is this key." He raised his hand towards the necklace around his neck.

"What are you getting at?" Dany asked suspiciously.

"Marry me. Marry me and I will give you the seven kingdoms. Our children will be princes and princesses. See I have more ambition than you thought."

Dany looked back towards the vault and her conversation with Thomas earlier came to mind. He was right she realized. There was an ulterior motive to his kindness. Before she could answer Xaro spoke again. "The time is right Daenerys Targaryen. Robert Baratheon is dead." Dany's mouth opened in shock.

"I will need to talk with my advisors before agreeing to anything. In the meantime, is there another way to get ships?"

Xaro smiled fondly at her. "Meet me at the entrance to my estate after breakfast tomorrow and I will arrange a meeting with some of the other 13. I eagerly await your answer, mother of Dragons." Xaro then lead them both out and Dany went to her rooms.

*Later that night*

When Dany arrived she was surprised to see Thomas holding Rhaegal and Irri petting the dragon on her floor. When they noticed her Irri stood up startling Rhaegal who screeched in protest.

"Khaleesi!" Irri looked away, like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. "I'm sorry I should have asked permission." Dany raised her hand and she stopped.

"It is fine Irri. You have nothing to apologize for. It actually suits my needs that you are both here." Thomas and Irri looked at her confused. "Irri I need you to fetch Jorah for my. I need to talk with my advisers. Irri nodded and left in a hurry while Thomas stood up and put Rhaegal back into his cage.

"What is this about Khaleesi?" He asked.

"I will explain when Jorah gets here." Dany stated as she inspect her dragons.

A few minutes later Jorah entered and Dany started explaining her conversation with Xaro. After all was said, everyone was quiet. Contemplating what was said and what the next course of action should be. Thomas was the first to speak up.

"So he is offering an alliance via marriage?" HE asked to clarify the situation.

"Yes, he wants to be our ally." Dany nodded.

"Daenerys you can't! If you cross the sea with an army you bought-"Jorah started to yell but was cut off.

"The kingdoms are destroying one another!" Dany yelled back. 4 kings are destroying my country."

"To win Westeros you need support from Westeros." Jorah glared at her. Thomas watched form the sidelines taking in both their arguments.

"The usurper is dead." Dany explained while taking out Drogo who was crying for attention. "The Starks fight the Lannister's and Baratheon's fight each other."

"According to your new friend who earned your trust by cutting his hand." Jorah stated.

"The time to strike is now." Dany tried to explain. We need to find ships and an army or we will spend the rest of our lives rotting away at the edge of the world."

"Rich men do not become rich by giving more than they get. They will give you ships and soldiers and they will own you forever. We need take the harder way which is the right way." Jorah stood before here pleading her to not accept Xaro's marriage proposal.

"If I had listened to that advice we would be dead outside the gates of Qarth right now." Dany glared at him.

"I know the opportunity before seems like the last one you will ever have but you must-"Again Dany interrupted him.

"DO not speak to me like I am some child." Dany stormed past him after returning Drogon to his cage.

"I only want"

"What do you want?!" Dany snapped at him. "Tell me."

"To see you on the Iron throne." Jorah said calmly.

"Why?" Dany asked.

"You have a good claim, a title, a birthright. And you have something more than that. You may cover up and deny it but you have a gently heart." Jorah slowly approached her. His voice getting lower as he drew nearer. Thomas frowned at Jorah's display and wondered what the man was eluding to. "You would not only be respected and feared, but also loved." Dany scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You are someone who can and should rule. Centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world." Dany looked at him with a troubled expression. Jorah shook nervously. "There are time I look at you and still can't believe you are real." Dany and Jorah hold each other gazes before looking away awkwardly.

After a few moments Dany breaks the awkward silence. "So what would you have me do as my adviser?" her voice was shaky and uncertain. Thomas noticed a few tears welling up in her eyes and frowned. Jorah looked at her before looking away and answering.

"Make your own way. Find your own ship, you only need one. The allies we need are in Westeros, not Qarth."

"How do I find a ship?" Dany asked.

"I will find it for you. Thomas and I will search in the morning. A sound ship and a good captain is all we need for the ship."

"I look forward to meeting him." Dany then motioned for Jorah to leave. When Thomas moved to follow Dany grabbed his arm. Jorah hesitated a moment before leaving. When he was gone Dany turned to Thomas. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well." Thomas rubbed his chin in thought. "I think Jorah is right, mostly. We do only need one ship. But With the chaos erupting in Westeros, I doubt anyone will be able to fully support you, if they would even want to. If what Xaro said was true, then the Lannister's hold the Iron thrown. They won't give it up easily. The Baratheon's are fighting themselves and when it is finished won't be able to mount an offensive against kings landing. The Starks are only fighting for their freedom but from what I have read, are smaller than the Lannister's. They won't be able to take kings landing alone." Thomas explained.

"So what do you suppose we do with one ship then?" Dany asked. She had been wondering why he had been quiet and it seemed his mind had been thinking through scenarios.

"While the people of Westeros might rally behind you, they aren't soldiers. We will need an army to take kings landing and to discourage any of the houses from attempting to kill you. I don't recommend marrying anyone to get this army. You will need to buy them with your own gold along with the ships. Don't be forced into debt before you become a ruler. It will be a horrible way to start your reign."

"Where would I go to find this army?" Dany asked. After hearing this she was immensely grateful Thomas was by her side. While not a genius he did have a lot of common sense and tended to think realistically when it came to people and situations. His assumption of Xaro had been correct and she was leaning towards him being correct here as well.

"I don't know Dany. I will ask around tomorrow when I search for a ship." Dany nodded her understanding before hugging him.

"Thank you so much Thomas." Dany sighed as his arms encircled her.

"I live to serve you Khaleesi." Thomas teased. Dany chuckled lightly.

"You and Irri seem to be getting close." She glanced up to see his reaction but was disappointed when nothing changed.

"She is a wonderful woman. As are you." Thomas chuckled. "I seem to be working with a lot of wonderful women lately." Dany pouted and slapped his chest lightly.

"Flattery won't get you any special treatment Thomas." Dany teased back.

"I think it is time to get some sleep Dany. You have a big day tomorrow." Dany sighed but nodded and moved towards her bed chamber.

"Good night Thomas Ward. Thank you for your counsel." Dany smiled.

"Goodnight Daenerys Targaryen. My counsel is yours, now and forever." Thomas bowed before leaving to go to his own chambers.

*Later next day*

"Any idea how we will find a ship when we have no gold?" Thomas asked Jorah as they walked towards the docks.

"I will strike a deal with them." Jorah answered.

"It will have to be one hell of a deal since we can't offer them gold." Thomas sighed.

"Why don't we just force them to carry us?" Irri spoke up. She had asked Dany if she could go with Jorah and Thomas in search of a ship. Her reasoning being that she wanted to improve her diplomatic skills that Thomas believed she had. Dany agreed thankfully but Irri couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about lying to her Khaleesi. The real reasoning behind this was to get closer to Thomas. It started off as nothing more than a passing fancy back when Drogo was alive. She thought he was cute and adorable when he was with Daenerys. As the months went by and he received training from Ser Jorah he started developing into a man. Then that simple fancy turned into a crush. He wasn't the strongest but the potential was there. He remained kind and he became handsome. Yesterday's party only solidified these feelings. They hadn't talked much during their time with Drogo but he acted like they were the best of friends. Making sure she was comfortable the entire time and never alone for long caused her to be very grateful. But the icing on the cake was when he brought her back to Dany's room and showed Rhaegal to her. She had always admired the dragons and wanted to get closer to them. But with Doreah constantly hounding Daenerys's attention she found it difficult and eventually gave up on that dream. With Thomas she was able to not only pet the dragon but hold and feed him. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier. Her reminiscing was cut short when Jorah answered her.

"If we force a ship to carry us then they could take us out to sea and slit our throats while we sleep." Jorah commented. "Not how I would like to go."

"Well then, let's get to work." Thomas sighed as they entered the docks.

About an hour later Jorah had found a captain willing to bargain with him. Thomas elated at the news stated he was going back to tell Daenerys. Irri went with him. When they returned Thomas opened the gate and froze. Irri looked at his back confused. Looking over her shoulder she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Irri I need to you run and find Daenerys. Tell her what you saw." Thomas drew his sword.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. She was terrified he would go in there and she would never see him alive again.

"I'm going to see where the dragons are. Now go!" He shoved her away and after a small tumble, she bolted down the street. Seeing that she wasn't coming back he entered the plaza. Around him lay dead Dothraki and a few of the estate guards. Blood covered the floor in a red carpet. Moving slowly through the estate he didn't encounter anyone. No noise sounded through the halls aside from his boots. When he reached Dany's chambers he gently pushed the door open. He scanned the room quickly, taking note that it was empty. Empty of people and empty of Dragons. "Dany is going to kill me." He muttered as he moved towards the open cages. When he got close her heard a faint growl and turned towards it. Instead of seeing a dragon however he saw a flash of silver before he felt nothing but pain. He fell to the floor while his assailant hit him a few more times. Black encroached on his vision as he saw Doreah standing over him holding a silver jug. Standing next to her was Pyat Pree. The Warlock smiled down upon him and everything went black.

*elsewhere*

"Khaleesi!" Irri yelled as she ran through his streets. "Khaleesi! Where are you!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Irri!" She heard Dany's voice towards her left. When she looked she noticed she was surrounded by Dothraki and Xaro's guards. Xaro was next to her as well. "Irri what is wrong?" She asked as Irri crashed into her crying. Dany quickly looked around looking for two specific men. "Irri, where are Thomas and Jorah? Are they alight?" Dany looked down at the sobbing Irri.

"Irri looked into Dany's eyes pleading for her to make everything right. "I don't know."

Ice. It felt like ice had encased her heart. Dany froze as thought whirled in her mind. A picture of a dead Thomas and Jorah entered her mind and she snapped back into focus. "Take me to where you last saw them." Irri nodded and soon the whole party was racing back to the estate. Once they entered though Dany rushed towards her room. Irri followed swiftly Xaro instructed his guards to search the premises while the Dothraki followed their Khaleesi.

When she arrived in her room she fell to her knees in despair. Irri soon followed her as they saw that not only were the dragons gone but a puddle of blood and Thomas's sword lay just before the empty cages. "They took them. They took them and killed Thomas. They killed MY Thomas!" Dany yelled as tears poured from her eyes. Xaro soon entered the room and asked what happened. She turned to him and yelled angrily. "Where are my dragons!?" She snorted before pointing to the two closest Dothraki. "You two, go and find Ser Jorah and bring him to me at once. Inform him of what happened here." The two men rushed out while the remainder set up a small perimeter around her room.

"One of the thirteen must have done this. I will call a meeting and confront them." Xaro stated.

"You are one of the thirteen." Dany growled.

"If I wanted your dragon's I would have taken them. They mean nothing to me on their own. And your friend means even less to me." Xaro tried to ease her mind.

"They are the most valuable creatures in the world. And Thomas was my best friend in the whole world. The only person I could trust without question. He meant more to me than anyone else has."

"Look inside my vault and tell me what I cannot buy if I don't sell your dragons." Xaro held his amulet. "I'm sorry about your friend, someone like that doesn't come around often. But we can still find your dragons."

"There is no we." Dany stressed. "So why would you help me?"

"I promised to protect you during your stay in front of the rulers of this city. A man is what others say he is and nothing more. If they say Xaro Xhoan Daxos is a liar, then my word means nothing. I cannot let this thing happen to you while you live under my roof."

"It has already happened under your roof." Dany spat.

"Khaleesi, many times in my life I have-"

"I don't care where you have been. Now get out." A few nearby Dothraki soon herded him outside and he swiftly went to call a meeting of the 13. Soon after he left Jorah ran into the room. Dany was currently holding a crying Irri as they tried to console one another.

"I came back as soon as I heard." Jorah said breathlessly. "Do you know anything?" Dany shook her head as did Irri.

"Thomas is most likely dead and Doreah is missing." Dany's voice shook with rage and grief.

"I know."

"They're both dead. I know it. They're both dead and there was nothing I could do to protect them. They both died alone." A sob escaped her. "I lead us out of the red waste and into the slaughter house."

"I should have been here." Jorah growled out, clearly frustrated with himself.

"You went to find me a ship." Dany said.

"My place is by your side. I shouldn't have left you alone with these people." Dany looked at him. Her face full of heartbreak also had a hint of confusion.

"These people?"

"These people are not to be trusted." Jorah proclaimed.

"Then who is to be trusted? My most loyal friend is dead! The only person I have ever had complete trust in is dead! Who should fill in that role? Who are my people? The Targaryen's?" She laughed. It held no humor. "I only knew one, my brother, and he would have let a thousand men rape me if it had gotten him the crown. The Dothraki? Most of them turned on me the day when Khal Drogo fell from his horse."

"Your people are in Westeros." Jorah insisted.

"The people in Westeros don't know I'm alive." Dany growled.

"They will soon enough."

"And then what." Dany flung her arms open. "They'll pray for my return, they will wave dragon banners and shout my name." Dany glared at him. "It's what my brother believed and he was a fool."

"You are not your brother. Trust me Khaleesi." Jorah sighed.

"There it is. Trust me." Dany rolled her eyes. "And it is you I should trust Ser Jorah? Only you can fill the hole Thomas left behind? You can't and you never will. I don't need trust any longer. I don't want it and I no longer have any room for it." Jorah started walking up to her.

He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder. "You are too young to_"

"And you are too familiar." Dany whirled on him. Jorah backed off.

"Forgive me Khaleesi. No one can survive in this world without help. No one." Jorah pleaded. "Let me help you. Please."

"Find my dragons."

*elsewhere*

"ghgmg" Thomas groaned as his senses returned to him. He looked around and noticed he was in a circular room with four doors in from of him. His hands were chained behind the pedestal he was sitting against. In his mouth was some type of gag and his feet were also chained. Hearing something rustle above him he looked up. He saw Rhaegal, Drogon and Viserion looking down at him. Chains wrapped around their neck and the squawked at him he shuffled about and yelled into he gag trying to get them to breathe fire ad release themselves. They of course didn't understand and continued squawking at him until they realized he couldn't do anything.

"My my, aren't they feisty this afternoon." Thomas's head whirled to the front and he growled at the Warlock who stood before him the dragons too growled but the man simply laughed. "Don't worry, their mother should be here shortly. She just has one little meeting to attend to. Soon the mother and Father of Dragon's will be reunited again." With hat said the man vanished. Thomas struggled against his chains for another minute before settling down to wait.

*Meeting with the 13*

The thirteen had just been executed by Pyat. Xaro confessed to conspiring with the Warlock to capture her and her dragons along with Taking Thomas. Now she fled the building with her Dothraki bodyguard in search of Ser Jorah. Before they could exit though Pyat appeared in front of them. "Your dragons wait for you in the house of the undying. Come see them." He said just before Jorah shoved a sword through his gut.

"Let's go." He quickly rushed her out of the building and away. After a few minutes of running they sopped in an abandoned building. "What do we do now?" the Dothraki asked.

"We get on our ship and get the hell out of here." Jorah muttered.

"I will not leave my Dragons and Thomas here to die." Dany growled. "We will go to the house of the undying and rescue them."

"Khaleesi." Jorah pleaded only to stop when she sent him a glare.

*Back with Thomas*  
it felt like days had gone by when he first heard the footsteps. So tired and thirsty he could barely keep his eyes open. Rhaegal was the only dragon who kept an eye on him by now. Drogon and Viserion were sitting in the middle of the pedestal. When he opened his eyes Dany burst through the door and her face lit up upon seeing her dragons and creased in worry when she saw him. Rushing forward she didn't notice until after Pyat cuffed her and chained her to a wall.

"They missed their mother." Pyat began. "Sure they love the father but nothing is more lovely then a mothers love." He smiled. "You are going to be together for the rest of your lives and beyond. Our magic came back to us when they were born and it is most powerful in their presence. As they are most powerful in both of yours. Welcome home Daenerys Stormborn."

"This is not my home." She growled in fury. Her dragons screeching behind her. "My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me."

"They will be waiting a long time then." Pyat smirked. Dany glanced behind her a noticed the dragons were staring at Pyat. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"Drakaris." Drogon coughed out a plume of smoke and Pyat cocked his head to the side confused. Not a second later Drogon shot a small fireball at Pyat whose arm caught fire. Frantically trying to put it out he failed to realize the other dragons joined the fray. Soon a wall of fire engulfed Pyat who screamed in agony as the dragons melted the chained holding Daenerys and themselves. Acting quickly Dany ripped the gag out of Thomas's mouth and had her dragon burn off most of the chains as not to burn him. When she got him standing she hugged him fiercely. "I thought you were dead." She whispered into his shoulder. He held her with all his might as she cried softly.

"I'm not that easy to kill Dany." Thomas chuckled lightly. "I won't be leaving you any time soon."

"Good, because Not only have I missed you but Irri has as well. I think she might like you." Dany said softly as they started heading for an exit.

Night had fallen over Qarth as Daenerys and her khalasar moved into Xaro's estate. Silently killing the guards they infiltrated his bedchamber and found Doreah sleeping next to him. One of the Dothraki used his Arakh to rip the chain from his neck. He sputtered awake and froze when he saw Dany surrounded by her men. Doreah also froze as she too woke up.

"Khaleesi please." Doreah begged. "He said you would never leave Qarth alive."

"Bring them." Dany stated. Jorah and Thomas raised their swords forcing them both to get out of bed and follow Daenerys.

She led them down towards Xaro's vault, intent on taking whatever spoils laid inside. Xaro watched along with Doreah as she turned the key in the lock. When it clicked Jorah and another Dothraki opened the door. Daenerys took a torch and stepped inside the empty chamber.

"Nothing." She didn't sound too surprised. Turning back towards Xaro and Doreah she glared. "Thank you Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Thank you for teaching me this lesson." She then nodded towards Jorah who shoved Xaro into the empty vault. She then nodded towards Thomas who started moving a wailing Doreah forward as well. Her pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"I am king of Quarth now. I can help you now, truly help you." Xaro tried to reason. Again it fell on deaf ears.

They started closing the door when, 'Stop!" Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked towards Thomas who gazed at Doreah. "You don't deserve this. He tricked you didn't he?" Thomas motioned towards Xaro and Doreah nodded frantically. "Come here." He motioned with his sword for her to come out. When she stood in front of him he bashed her face with the pommel of his sword. Dany who had been about to interfere nodded back to Jorah who finished closing the vault Xaro's frantic calls and Doreah's cries for mercy were soon blocked out by the vault door.

When they reemerged into his estate they noticed many of the Dothraki sifting through his possessions. "Well his vault might have been empty but his house may just buy us our ship." Thomas smirked as Irri walked up to him with a pot filling with fancy utensils and other items that might have some worth.

"Good." Dany leaned against him as did Irri. Dany on his left Irri on his right. "Ser Jorah, please do the Honors."

" _Take all of the gold and jewels!_ " The Dothraki cheered as they were finally able to pillage to their hearts content.

"Come let's leave this wretched city." Dany moved away and picked up Drogon and Viserion. Thomas picked up Rhaegal while Irri picked up some more nearby jewels before following them out.

 **So that was by far the longest wait you have had to sit through with this story. It is completely my fault. I simply couldn't find a way to make this a chapter every two episodes since all her scenes were either too short or wouldn't incorporate Thomas without it looking stupid. SO my compromise was. Shove an entire season worth of Targaryen into one chapter. Hopefully you like it and I succeeded. It took a long time to complete and many many rewrites. SO please let a review letting me know how I did. Even if it is just this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Oh and don't worry, this is still a DanyXOC story. I just have a few plans for Irri and Thomas before we get to TargaryenXWard love.**


	8. Chapter 8

"We should be at Astapor by nightfall Khaleesi." Jorah stated as he walked on the upper deck. Up there stood the captain along with Daenerys, Thomas and Irri. The dragons flew overhead and around the ship. They hadn't been at sea for very long but many of the Dothraki still haven't found their sea legs. Irri being one of them. Hardly ever leaving the side of the ship she was forced sleep on the upper deck to vomit over board. Thomas stayed by her side through it all only being sick for the first day. Jorah joined them occasionally. Daenerys however, was able to watch her dragons fly about and catch fish without fear of getting sick. Something many of her flowers were jealous of.

Drogon had just caught a fish and devoured it when he landed on the rail in front of Daenerys. Drogon was the biggest of the dragons, being the size of a dog already. Rhaegal was just behind him while Viserion seemed to be the runt. "They are growing up fast." Thomas sighed.

"Not fast enough." Dany stated as she pet Drogon ho chirped happily.

"You can't rush nature Dany. Besides, that's why we are heading to Astapor." He sent her a smile that she tried to return. "What's wrong?"

"If you are worried about the unsullied, don't be. They say they are the finest soldiers in the world." Jorah informed them.

"The greatest slave soldiers." She stressed the word slave. "Distinction means a good deal to some people."

"Well we can't afford to be picky Dany. And we need something to entice the other houses to back you. That is why you agreed to follow my advice isn't it?" Thomas wondered.

"It is but slavery is wrong." Dany argued.

"Yes, it is. So free them once you have your throne." She looked at Thomas like he had two heads. "By then if they want to kill you most should be dead and the other houses can deal with them." Thomas shrugged. She looked appalled. "Just being efficient." He muttered.

"Besides do those people have any better ideas to put you on the Iron throne?" Jorah asked.

"It's too beautiful a day to argue." Dany shook her head. Just then they heard someone begin retching. Turing to look across the ship they saw a Dothraki on the ground puking. Irri who had glanced at the noise immediately flung herself at the railing and emptied her breakfast into the sea. Thomas rushed over and began rubbing her back as she groaned. Dany watched approvingly as he comforted her. But she could help but feel a slight sliver of jealousy towards Irri. All her life she had never had to share Thomas's attention with another girl or woman. Now he seemed to spend all his free time with either Irri or Rhaegal. Dany didn't hate him for it but certainly missed his constant presence. Jorah broke her out of her trance soon though.

"Your right, a lovely day." Sarcasm practically dripped form his mouth like drool.

"Don't mock them." Daenerys chastised him. "They are the first Dothraki who have ever been on a ship. They followed me across the poison water. If they did it then others would too and with a true Khalasar."

"The Dothraki only follow strength above all else, Khaleesi." Jorah stated.

"We are currently lacking in that department right now Dany." Thomas spoke up from his position near Irri.

"He is right. Once you prove yourself strong, then you will have a mighty Khalasar." Jorah gave her a reassuring grin.

A few hours later the sun was setting and they had finally docked in Astapor. Irri and the rest of the Dothraki quickly went ashore and slept on dry land. Irri asked Thomas to come with her but he refused stating he had business to discuss with Daenerys.

"SO what did you wish to discuss?" Dany asked as she and Thomas stood on the upper deck, looking over Astapor.

"When shall we go meet with the leader of Astapor?" Thomas asked.

"Tomorrow we meet with him to inspect some of the Unsullied. Apparently they only speak Valyrian here so they are bringing a translator." Dany answered.

"Don't you speak Valyrian?"

"They don't know that." Dany smirked as Thomas mouthed the word oh.

"You're a sneaky khaleesi now." Thomas nudged her shoulder with his. "Don't lose the innocent Dany though. I might miss her."

"She will stay only for you then." Dany chuckled as she leaned against him. "So close to yet so far." SH sighed.

"We are almost there Dany. Once we get the army I recommend finding a nice rich city to sack, take their gold and buy a fleet."

"Sack a city of innocents? Where did this come from?" Dany asked. She pushed slightly away from him.

"Have you seen a local map Dany?" Thomas asked instead.

"Yes but I hardly see the relevance."

"We are currently in a place called Slaver's bay." Dany's head cocked to the side. "Which means that every city in the bay, which is quite large by the way, is most likely a slave city. I'm not entirely sure if it's the same in real life compared to books but slave owners tend to be rather rich in the books. If that is true here then freeing the slaves will give you their support. They would shower you with the gold of their previous masters and walla, gold for a fleet."

"You stole books from Xaro's estate?" Dany asked.

"Out of everything I just said, that is what you take out of it." Thomas sighed. "Yes I took some books, so what do you think?"

"It might work. You are a lot more craftier than people give you credit for." Dany smiled at him.

"Still crap with a sword though." Thomas chuckled.

"I do believe I heard Ser Jorah mutter how much better you have become lately." Thomas beamed at her once she made this revelation. "Even some of the Dothraki seem impressed by your progress whenever you spar with Jorah." Thomas rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. "Mixing two styles can be challenging but you did it very well, I remember him saying. Dothraki style and Westerosi style. Now all we need to give you is proper armor."

"I'm thinking leather Armor with the Targaryen sigil stitched on the front." Thomas stated.

"You thought about this?" Dany asked.

"Of course. I can't just walk around like a common sell sword all the time if I am to serve you." Thomas feigned insult. "Besides your sigil is pretty cool." He and Dany exchanged a quick glance before laughing.

"Come now Thomas, we should get to bed." She took his arm led him into the ship.

The next morning she and Thomas met with the leader of Astapor, Kraznys Mo Nakloz, and his interpreter. Leading them to a small stadium he tells her about the unsullied.

"The unsullied have stood here for a day and a night with no food or water." They walked under the archway and saw about 30 Unsullied standing perfectly still at attention. "They will stand until they drop. Such is their obedience. When the group approached the unsullied made a path for them.

"They may suit our needs. Tell me of their training." Dany speaks towards the girl who is interpreting. The girl in turn informs Kraznys on what Dany asked. Thomas who had no knowledge of the language wondered why the master would go on for long sentences while the slave would say so little. He figured he would have to ask Dany about it later.

"They begin their training at 5. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training." The good master spoke again while Dany and Thomas looked over the unsullied.

"Their discipline and loyalty are absolute. They fear nothing."

"The bravest men in the world still fear death. Why shouldn't they?" Thomas asked.

When Kraznys heard this translation he scoffed and whatever he said in reply cause Dany to clench her hands into fists. He narrowed his eyes at Kraznys and pictured his sword threw his gut.

"My master says the unsullied are not men, death means nothing to them." The master then stepped forward, putting his whip away. "The master begs you to watch carefully your grace."

Kraznys beckoned one of the soldiers forward and moves his shield and spear aside. Taking the unsullied knife he ripped his armor open and began cutting off a nipple.

"Tell the good master there is no need." Kraznys interrupted her as he cut off the soldier's nipple.

"The good master states that men don't need nipples."

"Doesn't mean it hurts less." Thomas stated. "But cutting off a nipple doesn't mean shit when faced with an opponent bent on killing you." Thomas argued. "I want to spar against one of them." Dany and the girl whirled on him. "If these soldiers are as fearsome as they say then they should beat me easily enough. If not then their price will be brought down for us." When the girl translated this Kraznys glared at Thomas spitting out words even he knew to be insults.

"To win his shield an unsullied must go down to the slave markets and find a new born. There he will kill it in front of his mother and pay a silver coin. This way we make certain there I no weakness left in them."

"Killing children is easy when they can't fight back. Are you afraid a boy like me will embarrass your unsullied?" Thomas shot back.

"You take a babe from its mother's arms, kill it and pay the mother with a silver coin?" Dany sounded disgusted. Kraznys scoffed angrily again before nodding his head and rolling his eyes at Dany.

"My master wants you to know that the silver is paid to the baby's owner, not its mother. He will also grant your request to spar. But there will be no practice weapons. It will be to the death. Should you win he will give you 50 free of charge. Should you lose, there price will be doubled."

"Done." Thomas stated before Dany could protest. Kraznys started issuing commands to the unsullied while Dany grabbed Thomas's arm.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I'm getting you 50 free soldiers."

"But you could die." Dany argued.

"I won't die Khaleesi." Thomas smiled reassuringly. "I promise." With that he stepped into the small arena where a single unsullied stood. The rest lined the walls.

He drew his sword and took his stance. The unsullied did the same. Spear extended and shield ready. "Begin!" Kraznys yelled. The unsullied stayed still while Thomas shifted left to right, slowly advancing. The unsullied thrusted his spear forward. Aimed directly at Thomas's heart Dany's breath caught in her throat as Thomas hit it away with his sword rushing forward. The unsullied back up a few paces hoping to keep some distance between them. Thomas, seeing this, ran forward. Raising his shield the unsullied let Thomas run right into his shield. Dropping the spear the unsullied held the shield with both hands. Pushing him back he drew his dagger. Thomas kicked the spear away and smiled.

"Now it gets interesting." Thomas chuckled. The unsullied advanced behind his shield. His dagger poised to lash out at a moment's notice. Thomas held his ground, sword at the ready. When the unsullied got close enough he lunged out and grabbed the shield. A knife shot out causing Thomas to jump back. His grip on the shield remained throwing the unsullied off balance. Thomas seeing an opening prepared to stab his sword down into the back of the unsullied. The soldier instead released the shield and rolled away. Now only wielding a knife he shifted around waiting for a chance to strike.

Thomas smiled slightly as he threw the shield away. And marched towards the soldier. The unsullied lunged forward. Thomas attempted to grab his wrist but missed and instead grabbed the blade. Wincing in pain he held with all his might as he stabbed his blade through the unsullied.

"Looks like I win." Thomas stated as he withdrew his blade and dropped the knife. Dany ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"What were you thinking grabbing his blade?" She chastised.

"I wanted the wrist actually." Thomas chuckled before wincing as she tour a piece of cloth off her dress and pressed it into his hand.

"You were stupid to do this." Dany had a hurt look on her face. "What if you died?"

"I didn't die. Now we have 50 free soldiers. Now why don't we see how many are left to buy?" Thomas looked over towards Kraznys who was glaring furiously at him.

"How many do you have left to sell?" Dany asked.

"7,950 are left to sell." The girl stated. 'Master Kraznys asks that you please hurry. Many other buyers are interested." With that done, Kraznys stormed out soon followed by his translator.

"So how many do you want?" Thomas asked as they too left at a more subdued pace.

"All of them." Dany responded as they made their way back to the docks. "Irri will not be pleased with your injury."

Thomas shuddered at the thought. "Well hopefully she won't be too mad."

"DO you love her?" Dany asked, keeping her eyes straight forward.

"Do I love her?" Thomas looked questioningly at Dany. "I don't know. I certainly care for her, but I don't think it is love just yet."

"Well she loves you Thomas." Dany stated. "DO try and not hurt her." Thomas nodded as they finally made it to the docks.

"So what do you think of the unsullied?" Thomas hoped to change the subject.

'I think there are 8,000 dead babies in Astapor."

Thomas sighed. "The unsullied are only a means to an end."

"Once I own them that is."

"Better you than the masters now. With you they won't have to commit atrocities." Dany and Thomas saw a small girl playing with a ball. Dany smiled at her and the girl returned it before running away shyly. "They would eat well, they won't be mutilated for failing a task. You will be kinder to them than anyone has been their entire lives." Thomas looked around getting an uneasy feeling in his gut. Dany continued watching as the girl ran around them. Thomas however noticed a cloaked figure following them and moved slightly closer to Dany.

"A great injustice has been done to them." Dany sighed but soon perked up as the girl stopped and rolled her wooden ball towards her. Picking it up, the girl motioned for her to twist it. Thomas who had kept a discreet eye on the cloaked figure now watched the ball intently. He had never heard of a toy ball opening like that. Before he could voice his suspicions however the cloaked figure sprang forward and knocked Daenerys over. Thomas drew his knife and grabbed at the man. Holding his knife to his throat.

Dany who had dropped the ball watched as an emerald green scorpion crawled out. The man by this time struck Thomas in the gut allowing him to break free. Lunging for then scorpion her stabbed it right as it lunged for Dany. Thomas deciding the man wasn't a threat ran for the child. The girl jumped over the edge of the dock and disappeared. Turning around he spotted the girl atop a wall behind them. She growled revealing blue lips before running away.

The man moved slightly way from daenerys sheathing the dagger. Thomas drew his sword and stood between the unknown man and Daenerys. "Who are you?"

"I owe you my life ser. Please tell me who you are." Dany requested kindly.

"The honor is mine, my queen." The man lowered his hood revealing white hair along with a white beard. He was an old man and he smiled kindly at them both.

Dany turned to Thomas and whispered in his ear. "DO you know who he is?"

"No, I do not." Thomas shook his head.

"I was part of your father's king's guard and lord commander of the king's guard for Robert Baratheon." At this Dany tensed up and Thomas took a fighting stance. "Robert Baratheon is dead. I have traveled a long way to ask your forgiveness. I was sworn to protect your family and I failed them." He then knelt before them. "My name is Ser Barristan Selmy and I wish to be a member of your Queen's guard. I promise I will not fail you again." Thomas and Dany shared a look before gazing at the bowing man. One thought running through their heads. 'Who was this man?'

 **SO here you are. Back to the two episodes per chapter thing. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. To answer a review. Yes Thomas isn't a great fighter yet. He has only fought one man and had a lot of help. He hasn't fought anyone and was only struck unconscious by an apparent ally and a warlock who uses magic. When I made Thomas he wasn't supposed to be the great at everything OC Many of the ones I read the character is some prodigy in politics and sword fighting. Thomas isn't any of these things. He was meant to be a human shield like Viserys stated so long ago. Meant to see assassins and foil their plots by giving his life. Hopefully this fight shows he has grown stronger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Words in Italics are Valyrian. Just so you know.**

"Khaleesi this is one of the greatest fighters the seven kingdoms have ever seen." Jorah's eyes were wide with shock. Before him stood Daenerys and Thomas. Beside the young lad was none other than Ser Barristan Selmy. "He was the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's king's guard." He warned as a hand slowly moved towards his sword.

"He said as much when we met him at the docks." Thomas muttered.

"Ser Jorah, he has sworn himself to me and saved my life." Dany watched Jorah like a hawk, looking for any hidden gestures. "Can I trust him?"

"Trust him?" Jorah looked back and forth between all of them. "I am not sure, but we can keep a close eye on him if he sticks around." Jorah replied stiffly.

"Well, then. Welcome Ser Barristan, to the Targaryen army." Thomas smiled as he clapped the elder man on the shoulder.

"Targaryen army?" Dany chuckled.

"Yes, we should have the men in the next couple days." Thomas reasoned. "Start small and work your way up, right?" Jorah sighed and shook his head while Ser Barristan looked amused. "In any event, if he is as good at a sword as they say, I would like you to teach me, please."

"You still haven't beaten me yet." Jorah stated. "Never faced a man in actual combat on your own. Why shouldn't I finish up your training?" Jorah asked.

"I beat an unsullied fighter in single combat today." Jorah's eyes widened in shock and Ser Barristan reassessed the youth. Jorah looked to Dany who nodded.

"You fought an unsullied?" They all turned and saw Irri standing with a basket of dirty clothes. "Were you hurt?" She rushed over and quickly looked him over before nodding her approval. "Whose idea was it for you to fight?" She looked between Dany and Thomas. Dany was surprised by the level of protectiveness she had for Thomas. Thomas however was stunned into silence.

"It was mine." He managed to whisper out. Irri rounded on him.

"You had no previous experience ad just decided fighting a man trained his entire life was a good idea?" She sounded furious. Hitting him over the head she reprimanded him. "Are you stupid?"

"I didn't mean to worry you Irri, I only meant to ensure our Khaleesi receives her army." Thomas tried to placate the irate woman who only huffed angrily.

"Don't needlessly put yourself at risk again." She growled out. "You are too young to die yet." With that said she bowed befreo Dany and continued about her duties.

When she was gone Thomas released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Dany chuckled at her relieved friend while he tried to regain some lost dignity.

"Anyway theatrics aside, would you be willing to train him?" Dany asked Barristan who looked rather amused at Irri's show.

"It would be my pleasure your grace." Barristan bowed.

"Thank you Ser." Thomas's grin stretched his face. "When do we begin?"

Barristan turned towards Daenerys. "Do we need to go anywhere else today?"

"No, we are meeting with the good master tomorrow to discuss the deal."

"Then we begin now." Barristan motioned for the boy to move to the center of the deck with him. Dany smiled and found a seat to watch the lessen unfold. A few nearby Dothraki joined her as did Jorah.

The sun shone bright in the sky as Daenerys, Thomas, Jorah and Barristan walked to their meeting with the master. Along there left were crosses, slaves hung from each one. Some dead, others dying.

"The walk of punishment is a warning your grace." Ser Barristan noticed Dany glancing at the slaves hanging from crosses and decided to educate her.

"A warning to who?" Thomas asked. The lesson from the other day still left him sore, and the bruises were still tender. Irri considered it a just punishment for worrying her.

"Any slave who does not obey his or her master." They all stopped in front of a dying slave.

"Give me your water." Dany ordered. Jorah unhooked his bottle and handed it over. Stepping up to the dying man she urged him to drink in Valyrian. He shook his head and mumbled something in return. Dany looked appalled and hurt. Stepping back down, she gave the bottle back to Jorah.

"Leave this place your grace. Leave tonight I beg of you." Barristan urged.

"How will we go about getting soldiers then?" Thomas asked. "Besides we already have 50. We can't just leave them here."

"We can find sell swords in Pentos." Barristan countered.

"You have the money for an entire army of sell swords?" Thomas feigned shock. "Why didn't you say so?" Thomas rolled his eyes.

'Be careful boy, or I will ring your head like a bell." Barristan growled.

"He has a point Ser Barristan. We don't have the gold to buy sell swords. If she is to take back the iron throne she will have to get blood on her hands." Jorah snapped.

"The blood of my enemies, not innocents." Dany's voice was soft but no less vicious. Walking away again, the men followed.

"How many wars have you fought in Ser Barristan?" Jorah asked.

"3."

"Have you ever seen a war where Innocents didn't die by the thousands?" Barristan shook his head.

"Doesn't mean we can't minimize the casualties." Thomas looked to find a middle ground before Dany snapped at them.

"I was in king's Landing after the sack." Jorah began, ignoring Thomas's comment. "You know what I saw? Butchery, babies, children, old men, more woman than you can count raped and murdered. There is a beast in every man, and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand. But the Unsullied are not men. They do not rape, they do not put cities to the sword unless you command them to. If you buy them, then the only men they will kill are those who you order them too."

"A sell sword would take what they wanted form a city. Rape its women, kill their children and sack it for all its worth. This is the only option that doesn't require needless bloodshed." Thomas agreed with Jorah and Barristan glared at the two.

"DO you agree Ser Barristan?" Dany asked.

"When you brother Rhaegar led his army into battle at the trident. Men died for because they believed in him, because they loved him. Not because they were bought at a slaves auction. I fought beside the last dragon on that day your grace. I bled beside him."

"Rhaegar fought valiantly, he fought nobly, Rhaegar died." Jorah countered.

"In war only the end matters." Thomas spoke up. "How you attain victory hardly matters when history is written by the victor."

"That is a horrible way of thinking boy. Only monsters do whatever it takes to achieve victory." Ser Barristan scolded. "Monsters that die sooner rather than later."

"Then why is it, monsters always prevail over the just." Thomas asked. "From the stories, Rhaegar was a good man. If that is true then why did Robert Baratheon beat him?" Ser Barristan remained quiet. "Because at the end of the day he knew the answer to an age old question."

"And what question is that?" Dany asked.

"If your standing in the ashes of a trillion dead souls, do the ghosts care about your honor?" Everyone looked towards him. "The silence is your answer. Robert knew this and fought with everything at his disposal. SO he won and was able to take the seven kingdoms."

"So I should resort to brutalities to win my war?" Dany asked.

"Only necessary brutality. The point is we can't be afraid to throw a punch simply because it isn't honorable. We need to be willing to win at any cost." Thomas stated. Everyone remained silent for a time.

"You knew my brother well then?" Dany asked Barristan after a few more minutes of walking.

"I did your grace." Barristan's voice seemed to perk up at the mention of Rhaegar. "Finest man I ever met."

"I wish I had known him. But he was not the last dragon." Dany stated as they continued on towards the meeting place.

A few minutes later and they were discussing terms with the wise master.

"All? Did this ones ears mishear your grace?" The translator asked.

Dany stood in the center of the room. Above them were metal bars to let in the sunlight and slaves watched from above. In front of her sat the good master and one of his friends while the translator stood to his right. Behind her were Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Thomas.

"You did not. I want to buy them all." Dany smiled pleasantly up at the woman while Thomas hid a smirk at their stunned faces.

"There are 8,000 unsullied in Astapor. Your fighter won you 50 so now you want to buy the remaining 7,950. Is this what you mean by all?"

"Yes, them and the ones still in training as well." Dany's face was a mask of indifference as the girl translated for her.

"Master Grezin says that they cannot sell half trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield they will bring shame upon all of Astapor."

"I will have them all or take none. Many will fall in battle I will need the boys to pick up the swords they drop."

"Master Kraznys says, even with the discount, you cannot afford this. Your ship will buy you 150 unsullied, the gold you have left will buy you 15 but good master Kraznys will give you 25. The Dothraki you have with you are not worth what they cost to feed but master Kraznys will give you 5 Unsullied for them. Master Kraznys asks how you intend to pay for the remaining 7,770."

Looking up and around at the slaves watching them Dany thought on what she could do. Finally coming to a conclusion she smirked at the masters. "I have dragons. I will give you one." The translator rushed to speak to her master while Jorah and Barristan argued. Thomas tensed up but withheld any comment for the time being.

"You will win the throne with dragons not slaves your grace." Barristan stormed next to her. A quick glare silenced him.

"Khaleesi." Jorah tried but was also silenced by a glare. When she turned to see if Thomas was going to speak up, she was pleasantly surprised to see him standing rigidly at attention.

"Three Dragon." Master Kraznys leaned forward eagerly.

"One." Dany stated.

"Two." He shot back.

"One." Dany insisted.

A staring contest ensued for a few moments before he spoke to his friend. After a few minutes of discussion he turned back to her. Speaking to his translator his eyes never left Daenerys. "They want the biggest one."

"Done."

"Done."

Dany smiled confidently as she turned to go. Stopping abruptly a thought struck her that brought a pleased smile to her face turning back she addressed the Master. "I'll take you as well." The translator perked up. Now. You will be his gift to me as a bargain well struck." Kraznys nodded his consent and the girl rushed off to change. A few minutes later Dany and her party left the building where they met Kraznys. Jorah spoke up first.

"Khaleesi, a dragon is worth more than any army." Jorah rushed to keep up with her.

"Aegon Targaryen proved that when he concurred the seven kingdoms." Barristan argued as well.

Dany whirled on them and snarled. "You are both here to advise me. I value that advice but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you will be advising someone else." Jorah and Barristan tensed up while Thomas scooted away from them. "Is that understood?" Both men nodded meekly as Dany turned back and continued striding away. Thomas was hot on her heels while the grown men followed at a more leisurely pace.

"What are you planning Dany? I can't believe you would give up Drogon just like that." Thomas asked quietly.

"Dear Thomas, I am only following your advice." Dany smiled at his confused expression. "I have no intention of leaving Drogon here." By then they came upon the girl who translated and Dany offered her a sincere smile. "Do you have a name?"

"This one's name is Missandei, your grace." The girl feel in step with them.

"Do you have a family, a mother and father to return to if you had a choice?" Dany asked.

"No your grace. No family living."

"You belong to me now and it is your duty to tell me the truth." Dany insisted much to Missandei's pleasure.

"Yes your grace, lying is a great offence. Many of those on the walk of punishment were put there for less." She spoke.

"Don't worry Missandei, we won't hurt you." Thomas tried to ease the clearly nervous girl.

'I offered water to one of the slaves dying, do you know what he said?" Both Thomas and Missandei shook their heads. "Let me die."

"There are no master's in the grave your grace." Missandei answered the unasked question.

"Is it true what master Kraznys told me about the unsullied? About their training and obedience." Dany asked hoping the men were worth all this trouble.

"All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours." She recited clearly rehearsed lines. "They will fall on their swords if you command it.

"And what about you?" Dany sounded slightly uncertain. Thomas doubted anyone else noticed it but after growing up together he could tell. "You know that I am going off to war. You may go hungry, You may fall sick or maybe killed."

"Vala mo ghoules."

"Yes, all men must die. But we are not men." Dany and Missandei shared a smirk as Thomas blanched. "Worry not Thomas, I will keep you safe." She lightly teased much to his embarrassment.

*Next day*

Dany along with everyone else walked into the open courtyard. Throughout it all were the unsullied. Around the perimeter were the masters who eagerly awaited the showing of the dragon. The Dothraki four Dothraki carried a small cage where Drogon was being held. Missandei and Thomas were right behind Daenerys while Jorah and Barristan were behind them. Walking toward Kraznys, the man started speaking, Missandei started translating.

"The Master says they are untested. He says it would be wise to blood them early. There are many small city's between here and there, cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives, the masters would buy the healthy ones for a good price. And who knows, in ten years some of the boys may be unsullied in their term and all shall prosper." By now Dany and Thomas stood before Kraznys while the litter was placed a few feet behind them. Dany stared into Kraznys eyes while he smirked back.

Dany turned to Thomas and nodded her head. Taking the signal he walked back and opened Drogon's cage. Grabbing a handle the young dragon flew in the air tethered to a grip. The crowd gasped as Thomas led the dragon towards Kraznys whose eyes hungered for the beast. Walking forward Drogon offered little resistance until Kraznys took the handle. As Drogon struggled against his chains Kraznys handed the whip he was carrying to Dany who cautiously took it.

"Is it done?" She asked, examining the whip. Missandei translated for her and Kraznys sneered.

" _It is done. She holds the whip. The bitch has her army._ " Missandei nodded towards Dany who turned and walked towards the Unsullied.

" _Unsullied!_ " Dany yelled in Valyrian prompting a surprised look from Missandei. " _Forward March!"_ They did as command. " _Halt!_

 _"_ _Tell the bitch her beast won't come!"_ Kraznys ordered Missandei as Drogon fought him. Thomas smirked as Dany turned back to him.

" _A dragon is not a slave."_ Kraznys paled as Dany smirked menacingly.

" _You speak Valyrian_?" He asked cautiously.

" _I am Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, of the blood of old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue."_ She turned back towards the unsullied. " _Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay everyman who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!"_ Jorah and Barristan gripped their swords cautiously while Thomas pulled his out entirely and face Kraznys. 

Immediately after she finished a few Unsullied killed masters walking through their columns. Kraznys called for order. " _"_ _I am your master! Kill her! Kill her!"_ He ordered. A few nearby soldiers struck towards Thomas who effortlessly took one out as Jorah killed the other.

Dany turned around and glared at Kraznys only untiring one word. "Drakaris." Drogon ceased fighting and Kraznys looked up. He meat fire and screamed in agony as the flames ravaged his body. The unsullied sprung forward and launched their attack. The Dothraki fanned out and started looting the gold off the fallen masters and collecting other valuables. Irri was one of them and quickly followed the unsullied into the city.

A few guards attempted to attack Daenerys but Thomas, Jorah and Barristan stopped them. Free of his chains, curtesy of Thomas, Drogon flew throughout the city burning at will. After 2 hours of intense fighting, the unsullied were making their way back towards the field to regroup. The Dothraki lingered hoping to find a few more valuables. Irri stumbled into a house that's door was thrown inward. Spotting a few necklaces on a dead master she rushed forward to take them. Unknown to her, the woman's son was hiding in a nearby closet with a knife. Upon seeing the Dothraki woman taking his mother's necklace he rushed out and stabbed her in the gut. Irri cried out in shock as she scrambled away. Before she could mount a defense the boy pounced on her, stabbing her chest and arms as she cried for help. A nearby group of Unsullied rushed into the house. Stabbing the boy with their spears they rushed to help Irri.

All she heard were cries of panic as she looked up at the bland ceiling. All she could feel was pain as her blood spilled onto the floor. All she could think about as her vision went black, was the striking young face of the man she grew to love. Irri's eyes faded as the Unsullied tried to bring her back. After a few more moments they made a makeshift stretcher and carried her to Daenerys.

Laying her down in front of their new Queen, Dany rushed to her side. Thomas as not far behind as tears sprung to his eyes.

Irri!" He cried as he shook her shoulders. "Irri wake up." He pleaded. Dany also cried but remained silent as her best friend held her body, cradling her head in his arms.

He continued pleading until Dany put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at her helplessly she lost her breath. She had never seen him look more lost and alone than he did now. "She's gone Thomas. I'm sorry." She managed to force out after a moment. "We will build her a funeral pyre so she may pass to the night lands." Thomas nodded unable to speak. Dany turned towards the Unsullied who brought her back, ordering them to build the funeral pyre. Afterwards she turned back to Thomas and knelt next to him. Wrapping her arms around him. She joined him in weeping for their lost friend and comforted each other as best they could until the pyre was done. The ceremony was quick and to the point and every Unsullied and Dothraki were present to witness it. The sun was setting when the fire went out. Dany led Thomas to the others as she mounted her horse.

" _Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?"_ She looked around from atop her horse as all were silent. Thomas, eyes bloodshot form crying, looked around uncertainly. Until he heard a feint tapping sound to his left. Looking he noticed a soldier tapping his spear on the ground. Soon more men followed his example until every unsullied were tapping their spears. Seeing this, Thomas held a weak smile as he realized Dany now held her army of free men. Barristan and Jorah seemed to be thinking the same thing if their smiles were any indication.

Soon after that, the Dothraki mounted their horses and released the rest of the dragons. Now Marching out of Astapor, Dany set her sights on the next slave city. Dropping the whip as she led the column with Thomas at her side. Her and her army of Dothraki left the burning city.

 **So that is it for Astapor. I believe that is all of season 3 I could be wrong and please correct me if I am since this all came from a YouTube video. So what did you think? Irri is dead, Thomas now in pain after losing a loved one and Dany with her army. Obviously very much like the actual show since not much room for me to change everything. But hopefully it is still enjoyable and fresh for you. Let me know what you think in a review, they are always appreciated and have a good day/night.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ser Jorah, I request your council." Dany called. They had been marching for 3 days now and Yunkai was only 2 more days away.

"What do you need your grace?" Jorah asked as he walked over to her.

Currently the Unsullied were camped by a river. Dany was with her dragons and Missandei while Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Jorah worried for the lad. He had been very distant recently and much more violent in his spars. Even Dany couldn't get more than three words out of him at a time.

"I need to know what to do about Thomas." Dany stated. "It is clear Irri's death is bothering him greatly but even I can't seem to help him. He hovers around me like I am made of glass and barely speaks to me." She sighed in defeat.

"I do not know Khaleesi, all I can offer is patience." Jorah looked around. "Where is he now?"

"Off collecting the officers so that they may pick their leader." Dany said.

"He will not be their military commander?" Jorah asked. He had thought the young lad would lead her armies while he and Barristan acted as her personal advisers.

Dany shook her head. "I offered it to him but he refused. Stating that a man who kills his own men have no right to lead them." Dany chuckled. It held no amusement. "He thinks they hate him for killing one of their own before we freed them."

Jorah thought for a moment. "It makes sense. They very well could and that would mean disaster for you." Dany looked up at him questioningly. "If they don't respect him they may not follow all his orders. They could turn on him in the midst of battle, or just ignore him entirely. Dissension must be punished but when a whole army chooses not to follow, you die." Right as Jorah finished speaking Barristan walked up to them.

"My Queen, Thomas has gathered the officers at the front of the column as you requested." He gave her a short bow.

"Thank you Ser Barristan. I shall ride up immediately." Dany smiled as she got on her horse. Jorah and Barristan did the same and soon rode to the front. Missandei rode next to Daenerys and soon Jorah and Barristan were trading old war stories.

"Missandei, what do you think I should do about Thomas?" Dany asked. After talking to Jorah she figured another female opinion might help.

"…..I would talk to him you grace." Missandei began after a moment's hesitation. "If I was as close to him as you, I would hold him close and just talk. Talk about something you both like doing or your day. Something to just let him relax. Eventually he will open up to you." Dany watched Missandei who blushed and looked away nervously.

"Thank you Missandei, I might just do that." Dany smiled at her and soon the duo arrived at the sight where Thomas arranged the officers.

Thomas stood in front of their formation at attention while they did the same. Dany soon rode up and dismounted.

"These are the ones?" She asked Thomas, going into her Queen mode.

"Yes your grace, these are the officers." Thomas nodded towards the men who stamped their spears on the ground.

" _You did not choose this life. But you are free men now and free men make their own choices. Have you selected your own leader form your own ranks?_ " Dany asked as she surveyed the men. None spoke or moved for a moment. But eventually they parted, leaving one lone soldier standing in the middle.

"Remove your helmet and step forward." Thomas ordered. The unsullied stuck his spear in the sand and did as commanded. When he was a few feet from Daenerys he stopped.

" _This one has the honor."_

 _"_ _What is your name?"_ Dany asked.

" _Grey worm."_ Dany's eyes widened slightly. Missandei looked normal while Thomas was oblivious to what they were saying.

" _Grey worm."_ Dany mumbled before turning to Missandei.

"All unsullied boy are given new names when they are cut." Missandei answered the unasked question. "Grey worm. Red flea, black rat. Names that remind them what they are. Vermin."

Dany turned back to the unsullied. " _From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell your fellow soldiers to do the same. Throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you or any other. A name that give you pride."_

 _"_ _Grey worm gives me pride. It is a lucky name."_ Grey worm replied. "Thomas raised an eyebrow when Dany tensed slightly. " _The name this one was born with was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave. But grey worm is the name this one had when Daenerys Stormborn set him free."_ Dany nodded her head.

"Then you shall command the Unsullied." Grey worm nodded. "You answer only to me and Thomas, no one else. Is that understood?" Grey nodded again. "Then you are dismissed. Tell the men we leave shortly." Grey nodded again. Dany motioned for Thomas and Missandei to get on their horses. She did the same and soon were riding forward with the army at their back.

"Thomas, when we make camp I would like to speak with you privately." Dany ordered, not giving him any room to disagree.

"Yes your grace." He nodded his head stiffly.

*Later that night*

"You wanted to speak to me your grace?" Thomas entered Dany's tent cautiously.

"Yes Thomas, do come here please." Dany smiled up at him. She was currently in her sleeping attire and laying down on her bed. Thomas blushed and looked away.

"Your grace, your clothes." Thomas coughed.

"Thomas come here." Dany sighed. When he didn't move her voice hardened. "Thomas look at me." Hearing the commanding tone of her voice he shifted his gaze back to her, trying desperately to keep his eyes on hers. Sure he had glimpsed her body over the years but that was before she became a woman and Viserys took control of her upbringing. "Now, come lay next to me. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. Remove your sword and armor first though." She commanded again. Thomas nodded and unbuckled his sword. Laying against a small table he started removing his leather armor that he picked up before they left Astapor. Once that was done he was left in a clean white shirt and brown pants that he changed into before coming here. Slowly entering the small bed Dany forced him to lay on his back while she cuddled up to him.

"What do you want?" Thomas asked uncertainly as Dany hummed a tune.

"I just want to lay here for a little while." Dany stated, her eyes closed. "Maybe talk, maybe just sleep. It's up to you."

"Dany I don't want to talk about Irri ok? I thought I told you this already." Thomas groaned. While he knew he wasn't the most reasonable guy right now, he definitely thought he was acting pretty normal. It didn't help with all the pity Jorah, Barristan and Dany had thrown him these past few days.

"I never said we would talk about her." Dany hummed. "You made it very clear you were over that. I meant just talk in general. It has been awhile since we just sat down and had a chat. I never did tell you about that book you got me for my wedding to Drogo." Dany's eyes remained closed as Thomas stared at her. "If you want to talk just talk, if not we can lay here all night." Dany snuggled closer.

They stayed that way for a long time eventually Dany thought Thomas had fallen asleep. She was about to do just that too if he hadn't started shaking. Taking deep breaths Thomas finally let the tears he had been holding these past few days out. A few sobs escaped him as Dany tightened her hold on him. For an hour he cried. Dany just laid there humming a soothing melody hoping her best friend would be alright.

After what felt like forever Thomas finally settled down. Taking in a deep breath he looked towards Dany and theirs eyes met. "Thank you Dany I'm so sorry I kept you up." He looked away in shame.

She gently grabbed his chin and moved his head so they were looking at each other again. "Don't ever apologize for needing to let go." She kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "I will always be here for you. Now is there anything you want to talk about?"

Thomas was silent for a few moments. "Well, I am curious about how that book ended." He mumbled.

"Well then, let me tell you." Dany smiled as she began retelling the adventures of 7 individuals out to save their home.

*few days later*

After their nightly chat Dany invited Thomas once more to her tent the next night. They talked again and by the time they reached Yunkai, he was back to normal. Maybe a bit more serious at times but no longer shutting people out.

"Yunkai, the yellow city." Jorah stated as they walked along a rocky cliff. Below them laid the city of Yunkai. And true to Jorah's word, it looked yellow.

"Doesn't seem very impressive." Thomas stated from his spot besides Daenerys.

"The Yunkish breed bed slaves, not soldiers. They aren't a big threat to us." Barristan confirmed.

"We can defeat them on the field with ease, but they won't meet us on the field." Jorah stated. Thomas eyed him as he heard some hostility. "They will stay behind their walls and wait us out. Picking us off one by one."

"I don't want half my army killed before I've crossed the narrow sea." Dany growled, gazing over the slave city.

"We don't need Yunkai Khaleesi." Jorah raised an eyebrow. "Taking the city will not bring you any closer to Westeros or the Iron throne."

"But it will give her experience on the field of battle. Experience she is lacking." Thomas spoke up, crossing his arms. "Plus, killing slavers will make her look wonderful to the people of Westeros."

"How many slaves are in Yunkai?" Dany asked.

"200,000 if not more." Jorah thought.

"Then we have 200,000 reasons to take this city." Dany turned and walked away, talking to Grey worm as she went.

"You've been encouraging this haven't you?" Jorah accused Thomas once they were alone. Ser Barristan was all that remained and he stayed back a few paces to watch.

"Hardly. I have only told her what I think about this situation. Taking this city may help her in the long run. Besides who cares if a few slavers burn before we get to Westeros." Thomas turned to leave but Jorah grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't use her heart to get revenge Thomas. If you hurt her I will put you down." Jorah gaze was hard and steady. Thomas matched with an equally fierce look.

"Careful old man, else I be tempted to put down the slaver in front of me." Thomas ripped out of his grasp and walked away Barristan followed soon after.

A couple hours later word had arrived that Yunkai had sent a representative to discuss surrender. Dany quickly had her Dothraki erect a suitable tent for her and her entourage. Thomas was pleasantly surprised to see the dragons inside with them. Drogon sniffed in his direction when he entered while Rhaegal practically tackled him. Viserion generally ignored him in favor of cleaning himself.

"Dragons to greet the representative?" He inquired earning a small smirk from Dany.

"They wanted to stay in the shade, and what mother could refuse her adorable children." She smiled in mock innocence. Thomas snorted before quickly standing at attention as he noticed the basket carried by slaves approaching.

Being set down just outside the pavilion, the master cautiously steppe out. Eyeing the unsullied he made his way in only to stop when he saw the dragons. Drogon next to Dany, Viserion on a pedestal and Rhaegal clinging to Thomas's back. The man might have laughed at how ridiculous it looked if the beast wasn't so intimidating.

"Now comes the noble Razdoul ne Harez an ancient and honorable house." Missandei introduce the noble as he came to a halt in front of Daenerys. "Master of men and speaker to savages comes to offer terms of peace." The dragons screeched when he got a little too close for their liking and he wisely halted. Missandei turned towards Razdoul. "Noble lord you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, queen of the andals and the first men, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains and mother of dragons." While Missandei was announcing titles the two rulers stared each other down. Dany had an amused look on her face while Razdoul glared at her.

"You may approach." Dany motioned directly in front of her and a chair was brought for Razdoul to sit. "Sit."

Missandei walked over with a pitcher and cup. "Would the noble lord like refreshment?" He nodded and soon drank the offered beverage.

When he put the cup down he began his speech. "Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before Dragons stirred in old Valyria." Dany nodded her head slightly at Thomas who ever so slightly opened a vase, took out a piece of meat and prepared to toss it aside. He could feel Rhaegal tense on his back and soon regretted letting the dragon stay there. "Many and army has broken against our walls. You will find no easy conquest here Khaleesi." When he finished talking Thomas tossed the meat to the side and the dragons lunged for it. Drogon and Viserion got to it first while Rhaegal practically threw Thomas to the ground. Razdoul flinched as the dragons screeched and flew to get the meat.

"Good, my unsullied need practice, I was told to blood them early." Dany raised her eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by the speech.

"If blood is your desire, blood shall flow. But why?" Razdoul leaned forward. "It is true you have committed savageries in Astapor but the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people." Thomas rolled his eyes and he could tell Dany wanted to do the same. Razdoul smirked before clapping his hands. Immediately two sets of slaves came forward carrying chests. "The wise masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the silver queen." Thomas raised an eyebrow at the fitting title. Once the slaves opened the chests bars of gold were shown to fill them to the brim. "There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship."

"My ship?" Dany asked amused and slightly surprised. Thomas admitted he didn't see that coming and wondered if it was a trap.

"Yes Khaleesi, as I said we are a generous people. You shall have as many ships as you require." As Razdoul spoke Thomas saw Jorah tense and glance towards Dany. The man had always been against their campaign here and was probably hoping Dany would take the free ships and gold.

"And what do the good lords of Yunkai ask in return?" Thomas asked when he noticed nobody was speaking. Dany glanced at him before returning her focus on Razdoul.

"What we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace." Dany looked over the slaves who knelt by the chests and the ones who stood by the basket which held Razdoul.

"I have a gift for you as well." Dany said happily. Razdoul also smiled thinking she would agree. "Your life." He frowned in confusion while she continued to smile pleasantly. "And the lives of your wise masters but I also want something in return." Dany couldn't stop the small smirk from forming on her lips. "You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man woman and child shall be given as much food, clothes and property as they can carry as payment for their years in servitude. Reject this gift and I shall show you no mercy." Thomas smirked as he fiddled with his sword.

"You are mad." Razdoul growled. "We are not Astapor or Quarth. We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends, friends who would like nothing more than to destroy you. Those who survive we shall enslave again. Perhaps we shall make a slave of you as well." He angrily stood up causing the dragons to roar and bare their fangs at him. Thomas gripped his sword and noticed Barristan and Jorah do the same. "I was promised safe conduct."

"I did, but my dragons made no such promises and you threatened their mother." Dany glared back at him now.

"Take the gold." He ordered angrily. The slaves moved to do so but Drogon and Rhaegal flung themselves over the chest scaring the slaves away.

"My gold. You gave it to me remember?" Dany taunted as the noble shuffled back. "And I shall put it to good use. You would be wise to do the same with my gift to you." Dany clearly dismissed the man. Mumbling angrily Razdoul left in a hurry. When he was gone Thomas chuckled.

"I swear he almost pissed himself when the dragons screeched." Thomas eagerly scratched the back of Rhaegal's head. "You handled yourself very well Dany. I'm impressed. Although I do hope they refuse your offer."

"Thank you Thomas but why do you hope they refuse my offer?" She inquired.

"Scum like him deserve to burn. Especially when they threaten the mother of dragons." Thomas answered evenly.

"You would have her turn into the mad king?" Barristan asked.

"No, I would have her turn into a leader to be feared and respected around the world." Thomas glared at him. "Killing your enemies gains you both." Barristan huffed in annoyance. Dany thought on that statement before turning towards Barristan.

"What friends was he talking about?"

"I don't know your grace but I can find out." Barristan moved towards the entrance.

"Please do. I don't want any surprises tomorrow."

 **So sorry for the long wait everybody! It is completely my fault! I just lost the will to write and when I finally got a little of it back my life hit a brick wall and had a few breakdowns. Anyway I got somewhat over it and forced myself to watch game of thrones again to get into it. Anyway hopefully this is up to your standard and next chapter should finish up season 3! So leave a review if you have any questions, suggestions or concerns. Or PM me that's fine as well. Have a lovely day/night!**

On a side note I used my way of grieving for Thomas so if it seems odd to you that's probably why. I prefer to be alone for a while before having someone attempt to get close to me and even then, I just want quiet company.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after negotiations with Yunkai ended riders came and made camp in front of the gates Dany watched from a nearby hill along with Thomas, Jorah, Barristan and Grey Worm.

"Men who fight for gold have neither honor nor loyalty." Barristan muttered to himself.

"You think they are mercenaries?" Thomas asked, having overheard him.

"What else could they be? Obviously they were hired to bolster Yunkai's defenses." Barristan pointed out. "Regardless, they can't be trusted."

"They can be trusted to kill you if they get enough gold." Jorah rolled his eyes. "And I believe the Yunkish have more than enough to guarantee that."

"You know these men?" Dany asked.

"Only by the broken swords on their banners. They're called the Second Sons." Jorah answered. "They are a company run by a Bravosi named Marro. The Titans Bastard."

"Fancy name for a sell sword." Thomas muttered.

"A name feared throughout these lands." Jorah scolded him.

"Is he more titan or bastard?" Dany asked.

"He is a dangerous man Khaleesi." Jorah warned. "They all are."

"How many?" Dany nodded towards the encampment.

"2000 your grace, armed and mounted." Barristan answered. Thomas wondered how the man counted all of that but didn't bother asking the question.

"Enough to make a difference?" Dany turned towards him. Barristan nodded. "It's hard to collect wages form a corpse." Dany stated after a moment. "I'm sure the sell swords prefer to fight for the winning side." Dany looked towards Jorah.

"I reckon your right." Jorah smirked.

"I'd like to talk to the titan's bastard about winning." Dany smiled.

"He may not agree to meet." Barristan pointed out.

"Please," Thomas scoffed. "A man who fights for gold can't afford to lose to a girl. They will meet with us." Dany nodded towards Thomas and soon they made their way back to camp.

*2 hours later*

"Your grace, allow me to introduce the captains of the second sons." While Barristan was introducing the three men Thomas was watching them like a hawk. He found it funny how they were all in height order but kept his snickering in check. He stood on Dany's right slightly behind her. The only dragon in the tent at the time was Rhaegal who had wrapped himself around Thomas's feet to sleep. When introductions were done the middle man stepped forward.

"You're the mother of dragons?" He questioned, clearly not believing it. Dany nodded with a pleasant smile on her face. "I could have sworn I fucked you once in a pleasure house in lees."

"Mind your tongue." Jorah warned. Thomas glared at the man but said nothing for the moment.

"Why? I didn't mind hers." He walked forward and sat on the couch near Daenerys. She raised her hand calming Jorah down when the knight made to draw his sword. She honestly looked more amused than insulted from what Thomas could tell. "She worked her tongue like she was born to do it." The man proceeded to wiggle his tongue suggestively. Thomas just grimaced in disgust. The man noticed it and chuckled before turning to Missandei. "You, slave girl, bring us some wine."

"We have no slaves here." Dany informed the man.

"You will all be slaves after the battle. Unless I save you." The man sounded so arrogant Thomas was sure he could cut it with a knife. "Take your clothes off and come sit on my lap and I may give you my second sons."

"How about I shove my dagger up you're arrogant ass and maybe I will give you a cushion to sit on." Thomas growled out.

"So the silent bitch speaks." The man laughed. "Save the threats for real men sweetheart. Wouldn't want you to break a nail."

"Give me your second son's and I might not feed you to my dragons." Dany growled, getting annoyed at the man. "Ser Barristan, how many fight for the second sons?"

"2000 your grace." The old man smirked.

"And how many do we have?"

"10,000."

"Now I'm a young girl, new to the ways of war, but perhaps a seasoned captain like yourself can explain to me how you propose to defeat me." Dany's voice was smug.

"I hope your old man is better with a sword than he is with a lie." The youngest captain spoke up. "You have 8000 unsullied."

"Aren't you a little young to be a captain?" Thomas asked.

"He is not a captain." The third and shortest member spoke up. "He is a lieutenant."

"Even if your numbers are right we still have more and there for more likely to win." Thomas mused. "Even if some should escape the massacre who would hire a group who lost to a young girl?" Thomas smirked thinking he hit a sore spot. The bastard laughed heartily.

"You got some spunk kid. I will enjoy ripping your head off." The man smiled. "But still, the second sons have faced worse odds and won."

"The second sons have faced worse odds and run." Jorah chimed in. This time Thomas couldn't stop the snickers that came forth. The Bastard glared at the two men.

"You could fight for me." Dany offered.

The bastard motioned for more wine and maneuvered his cup to get a better look at Missandei. "We've taken the slavers gold, we fight for Yunkai."

"I would pay you as much if not more." Dany offered.

"Our contract is our bond. We break our bond. No one will hire the second sons again." The midget stated.

Ride with me and you will never need another contract. You'll be lords with castles and lands of your choosing when I take back the seven kingdoms." Dany smiled. Thomas noted the lieutenant's apparent interest as his eyes never left Dany's face.

"You have no ships, no siege weapon, and no cavalry." The lieutenant pointed out.

A fortnight ago I had no army. A year ago I had no dragons."

"Funny how everyone claims you have dragons but I haven't seen a single scale of one." The bastard scoffed. "I think it's a myth."

"Thomas, if you be so kind." Dany smirked. Thomas scooted his foot, waking the sleeping dragon who grumbled before climbing up onto his back. Thomas struggled to remain upright as the weight of the dragon seemed to increase every day. When Rhaegal reached his favorite spot, clinging to his shoulders, head nestled against Tom's neck, he hissed at the three mercenaries.

"You have two days to decide." Dany's voice was monotone as their eyes stared at her dragon.

"Tell you what, show me your cunt. I want to see if it's worth fighting for."

" _My queen, shall I cut out his tongue for you?_ " Grey worm growled. Rhaegal screeched angrily and Thomas grabbed his sword.

" _These men are our guests."_ Dany calmed them down. "You seem to be enjoying my wine perhaps you would like a flagon to help you ponder?"

"A mere flagon? And what are my brothers in arms supposed to drink?" He motioned to his fellow members.

"A barrel then?" Dany asked.

"Gooood." He drew out the word mockingly. "The titan's bastard does not drink alone." They all stood to leave. Before he left the tent, he turned back. "In the second sons we share everything. Perhaps after this we will all share you." He smirked as the dragon hissed and Thomas began to draw his sword. The bastard smirked before whispering to Missandei and slapping her ass.

They soon left and Thomas glared after them.

"Thomas."

"Yes Dany?" He asked.

"If it comes to battle, capture that one and feed him to Rhaegal." Dany's cheery demeanor changed to one of hate and annoyance.

"It would be my ultimate pleasure." Thomas growled.

*the next day*

Thomas was tending to the dragons as was his usual morning ritual. Ever since they left Astapor Dany had entrusted him with making sure they were taken care of before sleep and right as they woke up. He had suspected it was to keep his mind off of Irri and it had worked for a little while. Then she called him to her tent and allowed him to grieve properly. He was eternally grateful for this and now hummed a tune as he rubbed down Rhaegal. The dragon purring slightly, loving the attention. This continued for some time until Ser Barristan burst into the tent.

"Thomas the Queen requests our presence." Thomas nodded, grabbed his sword and soon joined Barristan on the walk towards Dany's tent.

"SO what do you think we should do about the second suns?" Thomas asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that anymore." Barristan growled.

"What do you mean? They haven't left their camp." Thomas asked confused.

"You shall see." Was all Barristan said for the remainder of the journey?

When they entered the tent Thomas froze in shock. Standing around the map of Yunkai was Jorah, Dany and the lieutenant of the second suns. "What is he doing here?" Thomas asked. Putting his hand on his sword.

"Thomas this is Daario Naharis, leader of the second suns." Dany smiled as she introduced them. "Daario, this is Thomas Ward, my second in command and most trusted friend."

Daario held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Thomas Ward." Thomas glared at the man, not taking his hand.

"Why is he here?" He asked Dany.

"He has killed the leaders of the second suns and pledged them and himself to me." Dany answered. "The Second Sons now fight for us."

"You trust him because he murdered his commanders?" Thomas asked, baffled by this logic.

"No, I trust him because when he broke into my tent last night, instead of killing me he pledged himself and pointed out weaknesses in Yunkai's defenses."

"And why should we believe you?" Thomas turned towards Daario.

"Because I value our queens beauty above all else." Daario replied with an easy smile. Thomas rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't worry Thomas, we can trust him." Dany tried to reassure him but he still held doubts. Even as he nodded towards Daenerys. "Now you were showing us where a lightly guarded gate was?" Dany asked Daario.

"Right there." He pointed on the map. Dany struggled to find the spot prompting Daario to move behind her and guide her hand. Jorah frowned and Thomas tensed. Dany however seemed to enjoy the contact. "It's a back gate. My men use it when they visit Yunkai's bed slaves."

"Your men?" Jorah asked quickly. "Not you?"

"I have no interest in slaves. A man cannot make love to property." Daario stared down Jorah but caught Dany's appraising look. Thomas scoffed and was promptly glared at by Dany for his rude noise.

"This is where we hit the city. Very few guards and they know me." Daario continued explaining. "I can get you inside."

"We aren't going to sneak an army through the back gate." Barristan sighed.

"I kill the guards and take your two best men through the back streets which I know well and open the front gates. Then comes the army. Once the walls are breeched the city will fall in hours." Daario smirked at his own plan thinking it was brilliant. Thomas had to agree that it had its merits but it wasn't without risk.

"True but how can we trust you? You could be leading me and Grey worm into the slaughter." Thomas pointed out. "With us dead the masters of Yunkai would pay you a small fortune and you could cripple our army."

"You and grey worm?" Jorah asked as he was about to suggest himself and grey worm.

"We are the best fighter aside from Ser Barristan and he needs to stay here to protect Daenerys. He is much better than me and his experience on the battlefield would be more help to her than me. I have beaten you Mormont in our last few practice fights if you remember. If I can beat you, so can grey worm." Thomas explained Dany's face paled slightly at the thought of him in danger but reigned it in for now.

"You are very suspicious young man. In my experience only dishonest men are suspicious." Daario seemed to examine him with cold, calculating eyes. Thomas stared right back.

"In my experience only dead men aren't suspicious." Thomas shot back. Tension rose between the two as they silently battled for dominance. Dany looked between them before opting to move the discussion along.

"Grey worm, you command the unsullied, what do you think?" When he seemed unsure she spoke to him softly in Valerian. " _You are a leader now. Do you trust him?"_ Dany nodded her head towards Daario.

"Looking at Daario for a moment he turns back to Daenerys. " _I trust him._ "

Dany nodded with a smile before looking at Thomas and Daario. You leave tonight." The two men nodded and left to prepare.

Later that night outside Yunkai's back gate Daario, Thomas and grey worm sat in the shadows watching the two guards on duty.

"When you hear a songbirds whistle you come." Daario explained the plan. "And don't worry I'm a great whistler, the greatest in the land." He smirked as he walked towards the gate. They watched as he talked to the guards and entered the city with them.

A minute after he entered the gate a whistle sounded. Thomas and grey worm bolted for the door and quickly went through. Looking around they noted the two dead guards on the floor and Daario down the road.

"That one was quick." Daario motioned to a dead guard near him when they approached.

"We should hurry, there may be others nearby." Thomas looked around nervously. He would never admit it but he was truly scared about this mission.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Daario stood and began moving to a side street. "The Yunkish prefer to let their slaves do the fighting for them." Right after he finished that sentence shouts ran out and men filled the streets. Forming a ring around the three, the guards pointed their weapons.

"Nothing to worry about huh?" Thomas grunted as they all went back to back, ready to fight to the death.

"No man is right all the time." Daario replied. "There are only 6 of them. Think you both can two at a time?"

"Care to rephrase that mercenary?" Thomas took his fighting stance.

"My apologies young Ser, of course you can kill two trained men." Daario rolled his eyes and darted towards his chosen two. Grey worm did the same, pushing them back with his spear.

Thomas drew his dagger and moved forward. Stepping to the side when the two men lunged he dodged both blade and ran in close. His sword was blocked by the man's blade while the knife quickly entered his head before he could move to stop it. Ripping it out Thomas rolled away dodging the other man's swing. Twirling back around Thomas glimpsed his allies and was pleased to see Daario and Grey worm each have one opponent as well. When he looked towards his adversary again he noticed the man charging. Switching the knife to a reverse grip he parried the first few strikes before spinning around his opponent until the dagger pierced flesh. After that everything was silent except for the gurgling man on the knife.

Ripping it out the three intruders formed another small circle looking for more guards who heard the fighting.

"That was more than a few guards Daario." Thomas breathed deeply trying to regain his breath.

"You're better than I expected boy." Dario smirked as Thomas growled. "I look forward to sparing with you."

"It would be my pleasure mercenary. Now get us to the gate." Thomas whispered.

Before they could move dozens of guards swarmed the small square they were standing in and Thomas, for the first time in his life thought he was going to die.

Back at the camp Dany was pacing around her command tent while Missandei tried to get her to calm down. Barristan helped himself to some wine while Jorah sharpened his sword.

"We have been waiting a long time. Haven't we?' Dany asked suddenly. Barristan shrugged his shoulder. And looked at Dany expectantly.

"I don't know, tell me how long does it take to sack a city." Dany whined. "I should never have sent him."

"Thomas will be fine Khaleesi." Jorah spoke up. "He was trained by me, Ser Barristan and a few Dothraki. He was right when he said we was one of your best fighters now. As loath as I am to admit it." Jorah grumbled the last part prompting Barristan to chuckle.

"But his lessons aren't complete yet." Dany stated.

"No, but he is a swift learner and has blended what Jorah taught him with the Dothraki fighting style. I am simply enhancing what he already knows. I can only beat him because of my experience. If I didn't have that it would be a pretty even fight. I would still win, don't misunderstand." He held up his hand when Dany was about to speak. "I would still turn out victorious but it would be a tough fight."

Dany sighed but nodded, trusting in her advisors and sending a quick prayer for Thomas safe return.

Suddenly boots marching caused all of them to look towards the entrance. Entering now was a bloody grey worm as well as a bloody Thomas.

Smiling Thomas stepped forward. Dany was going to pounce him but he spoke stopping her. "You won't believe this. Their slave soldiers threw down their swords and spears and surrendered." He let out a laugh. "We won."

"Why are you covered in blood?" Dany asked. If the soldiers surrendered then why would they be bloody?

"A few decided to fight but the majority stood with us." Thomas explained.

Dany's shoulders drooped as tension fled her body. Looking back up she smiled until she noticed the missing person. "And Daario Naharis?"

Thomas's smile faltered before he stepped out of the way. Stepping through the unsullied behind them, Daario came forward and presented her with Yunkai's flag. Kneeling he looked up at her. "The city is yours, my Queen." Dany smiled brightly at him and eagerly made them sit down and eat something.

The next morning Dany stood outside the gates of Yunkai with her army. To her right stood Thomas and to her left stood Jorah. Slightly behind her was Missandei and Barristan and standing in slightly in front of her to the right was Daario. She had elected they stand on a small rock outcropping to be able to view the gates unobstructed. On the ground before them sat her three dragons.

"They will come your grace." Barristan assured her as she started getting antsy.

"Perhaps they didn't want to be conquered." Dany muttered.

"You didn't conquer them." Jorah was quick to shoot that train of thought down.

"You liberated them." Thomas brushed her hand with his and sent her a reassuring smile. Dany blushed slightly and smiled back at him.

As if on cue the gates open the people started pouring out. When they got too close the unsullied readied their spears and the dragons screeched. When the people stopped Missandei stepped forward to speak to them.

" _This is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, the unburnt, the queen of the seven kingdoms in Westeros, and the mother of dragons. It is to her you owe your freedom."_

"No." Dany touched her arm and stepped forward. _"_ _You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you."_

Everything was silent for a few minutes. Then suddenly a man from the crowd raised his hand and cried "Missa!" Soon the entire crowd was chanting it and taking cautious steps towards the unsullied.

"What does it mean?" Dany asked.

"It means, mother." Missandei explained.

"Mother on Yunkai?" Thomas wondered aloud. "Not as good as mother of dragons." He chuckled lightly. Before urging Dany forward. "Go, embrace your new children." Jorah and Barristan both looked at him like he had grown two heads while Dany took slow steps down. "It's alright, they won't hurt her." Thomas smiled softly as the unsullied let Dany pass. When Dany entered the crowd Thomas stepped forward to the dragons. " _Fly."_ He spoke in valerian. All three dragons took to the sky and circled the massive crowd adding their cried to the peoples.

He continued to watch Dany as she was lifted into the air as people tried to touch their hero. He knew Jorah and Barristan would have words with him later about her safety and he even surprised himself with how he so easily let her go. He smirked as he watched her and suddenly knew why he did it. "I will missed seeing that smile." He muttered to himself. Dany looked over the former slaves. The biggest smile adorned her face. Her eyes landed on Thomas and his happy expression. She nodded to him before looked back towards the people.

"I can't believe you would tell her to walk into that crowd." Jorah growled from beside him.

"Look at her smile Jorah." Thomas pointed out. "Daenerys hasn't smiled like that since she found out she was pregnant. Ever since we left Astapor she has been carrying a burden on her shoulders. A burden I can only guess at. She needed this as much as I needed her these past few days. She needs their love now more than anything and she got it." Thomas continued watching her while Jorah went silent. He figured Thomas was crazy or just had a lapse of judgment. While that could still apply he never noticed that Dany carried any kind of burden other than the usual burdens a ruler possesses.

"I'm surprised you noticed and not me." Jorah muttered.

"I may have been grieving Jorah but I never took my eyes off her. I know her the best. She was worried about sacking her first city. She thought hundreds of innocents would die. She thought she would fail she thought she would lead her people to ruin before we even began. She wanted to prove to us and more importantly herself that she can win without a huge body count. Today all those worries have washed away. She is ready to take the seven kingdoms."

 **SO sorry about the delay. Time just flies apparently. Anyway that is season 3! I hope you liked the chapter, especially the closing. I am very nervous it won't live up to your standards. So if you would please let me know what you think I would very much appreciate it. Also on another note, I have been thinking about the future seasons h=and have a very good idea on what I shall be doing. Except for one part and I want your opinion on it. Should I have Daario and Daenerys have their romance? Or should I not go through with that? This is a DanyXOC story for those who didn't know or still don't know. I am just doing it slowly and in my opinion realistically.** **Now I can go either way but it all depends on when you want Dany and Thomas to get together. Sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so have a wonderful Day/Night everyone. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

"It's a beautiful day Dany." Thomas sighed.

"That it is." Dany smiled towards him. They were currently sitting on a small outcropping overlooking the sea. In the distance Rhaegal and Viserion were flying around while Drogon was content to have Dany rub his head. They were currently waiting for the army to be ready to march. Having left Yunkai a few days ago they were expecting to be at Meereen's gates in a few days.

"I could sit here all day watching them fly." Thomas smiled as the two far off dragons seemed to play with each other.

"If only we didn't have places to go we could." Dany replied wistfully. "Just you, me and our children." Her eyes shone brightly as she imagined it.

"Our children?" Thomas asked, surprised.

"Yes, you and I have raised them. It is you I trust most with them and you who I would be lost without." Dany glanced at him and noticed his flushed appearance. "Thomas you do realize how dear to me you are right?" She asked.

"Yeah it just caught me off guard. That's all." He flushed red as he glance away. Dany giggled before leaning against him, putting her head on his shoulder. A few screeches drew their attention out towards the sea where they saw the two dragons flying back towards them.

"They got something." Thomas muttered. Dany looked and a goat was dropped a few feet in front of them. "And it's dead." Thomas wiped some blood form his face. Rhaegal and Viserion soon landed and started fighting over the corpse. Drogon who had gotten up screeched before joining in. Dany smiled slightly before reaching down to try and calm them.

"Hush now." She uttered before reeling back as Drogon snarled at them.

"They're dragon's Khaleesi." Jorah spoke from behind them. "They cannot be tamed. Not even by their mother."

"But Rhaegal is so good with Thomas. Why isn't Drogon that way with me?" Dany muttered.

"They are getting older Dany. Rhaegal hasn't spent as much time with me as he used to. They are becoming independent, like all children do." Thomas quickly helped Dany stand.

"The army is ready and waiting Khaleesi." Jorah coughed. Both teens nodded before following him down, leaving the dragons to their food.

Arriving in front of the army both teens noticed Dario and Grey Worm were missing.

"Ser Barristan." Dany greets the old knight.

"Your grace."

Looking around questioningly she turned to Missandei. "I don't see Grey Worm or Daario. Where are they?"

"Gambling your grace." Missandei answers, a slight smile across her face.

"What does grey Worm possibly have to gamble?" Thomas asked befuddled.

"Let's go find out." Dany moved forward and he and Missandei followed suit.

About 30 minutes later they arrived in front of the two gamblers. "How long have they been at it?" Dany asked.

"Since midnight your grace." Missandei answered.

"Grey Worm has put up a wonderful fight. But I can see his arms starting to shake." Daario smirked as he saw victory before him.

"What caused you two to gamble like this?" Thomas asked.

"We both wish to ride next to our beautiful queen. Sadly only one of us can do that." Daario winked at Dany who rolled her eyes. Thomas glared at him while Grey Worm snarled.

"That honor belongs to Thomas and Ser Jorah as they don't waste my time with stupid contests. You will both be riding at the back of the column." Dany turned to go before stopping and turning back. "The last one to hold their sword will walk barefoot all the way to Meereen." Walking away they heard both sword fall to the ground.

Thomas chuckled. "Well done your grace. I think they shit themselves." Dany giggled slightly while Missandei blanched at his language.

"I doubt it, now come on. We have a city to take." Dany took his arm and leaned against him as they walked back to the front.

*2 hours later*

Standing on a cliff overlooking the bay Dany talked to Missandei about Meereen. Thomas had wondered off claiming he wanted to check something out. She wished he had stayed to experience this view with her though. If there was one good thing about her exile it was the places she had been able to see. There was also Thomas but she liked to believe they would have found each other regardless of situation. Sighing as she overlooked the sea she failed to notice Daario approach until he was next to her. Hiding the irritation that tried to show on her face she regarded him with a cold expression.

"I thought I ordered you to ride in the back of the column." Dany growls out.

"I have come to discuss a matter of strategy with you." Daario tries to reason.

Dany exhales forcefully before turning to Missandei. "GO fetch Thomas. If it is a matter of strategy he should here this too." She did not miss the annoyed look that crossed Daario's face.

"At once your grace." Missandei bowed before leaving.

Daario soon held up a blue rose. "The Dusk rose." He held it out to her.

"Would you like to walk at the back?" Dany rolled her eyes. While she thought he was attractive, his constant attempts at flirting were quickly annoying her. She turned to walk away when he presented her with another.

"This one is Lady's Lace." Dany glanced at the flower disinterested.

"Would you like to be dragged by a horse?" She threatened in the distance she could see Thomas riding over towards her.

"He put the flower behind his back before changing tact. "You have to know a land if you are going to rule it." He noticed Dany tilt her head slightly indicating that she was listening. "You should know its plants, rivers cities, people and their tradition. Dusk Rose makes tea that cures a fever. Everyone knows that, especially the slaves who make it. If you want them to follow you, then you have to become a part of their world." Holding up another flower she finally stopped and gave him all her attention. "Harpies gold, can't make tea, it's poisonous. But still so beautiful." Handing her the small assortment of flowers he gave her his best smile before wandering off. Thomas glared down at him as he approached but smiled at Dany when he got off his horse.

"You wished to see me your grace?" He bowed slightly before noticing the flowers and stiffened.

"Yes, it seems Daario can flirt and strategize at the same time." Dany did not miss the way he tensed when he saw the flowers. 'He's jealous?!' She had to refrain herself from giggling. For some reason the thought a Thomas being jealous filled her with a small sense of satisfaction and happiness. Deciding to ponder these emotions later she pressed on. "Daario was just informing me on these flowers and what makes them special. He said that in order to rule the people I need to be a part of their world. Would you agree?"

Thomas's face scrunched up as he thought. She couldn't help but think it was very cute. "It would appear the mercenary does indeed have a brain on his shoulders." Thomas said begrudgingly.

"You don't like him?" Dany asked.

"I don't truly trust him Dany." Thomas sighed. "He was a sell sword who betrayed his commanders for a pretty face. No offence." Dany simply raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "While it sounds romantic, it doesn't say much for his character. In my opinion at least."

"Thank you for your counsel Thomas." Dany nudged his shoulder with hers. Why don't we ride up front together?" Just as she finished the question her army came to a halt. "What's happening?"

"Let's go find out." Thomas grabbed her hand and they jogged forward.

*front of column*

"There is one at every mile marker from here to Meereen." Jorah stated. Before them was a dead slave nailed to a cross.

"How many miles are between here and Meereen?" Dany asked. She clenched Thomas hand trying to quell her rising rage. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand hoping to sooth her.

"163 your grace." Jorah looked away.

"This is barbaric." Thomas muttered.

"I'll tell our men to ride ahead and bury them." Barristan offered.

"You will do no such thing." Dany took a shuddering breath. "I will see each and every one of their faces." Dany turned and walked away. Dragging Thomas behind her. After some time they were back on the road.

Dany kept Thomas right next to her horse as they road. He had to pry her hand off of his so they could mount their horses properly. She had been quiet ever since.

"Dany, you can talk to me, you know." Thomas stated. Dany looked to him and then noticed something on his saddle.

"What is that?" She pointed and Thomas blushed when he realized what she saw.

"It is a blue rose." His face was red as he picked it up. "I found it and thought of you. You always wear these lovely blue dresses and I thought this would look lovely in your hair." Dany stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Thomas looked away embarrassed. And was about the throw the flower away when Dany cried out.

"Wait!" Thomas turned towards her. "Would you help me put it in?" Dany maneuvered her horse closer to him so he would have an easier time.

Leaning over, he carefully put the flower in right above her left ear. When he pulled away his hand caressed her cheek. Leaning into his touch she locked eyes with him. This moment seemed to last an eternity for them as she got lost in his brown orbs and he in her violet eyes. Leaning forward she moved her head slightly to the right and kissed his cheek.

Pulling back she smiled towards him. "Thank you Thomas, I love it." Immediately afterward she started trotting ahead.

Thomas sat in his horse stunned. She had kissed his cheek before but never that lovingly. He watched as she trotted ahead of him a brilliant smile adorning her beautiful face. From behind him Jorah and Barristan watched. One with a smile the other with a frown.

 **So I know this isn't as long as my usual chapter are but I felt that this was a perfect end for it. Also there aren't many scenes for Dany in season 4 so there will probably be only one or two more chapters depending on how I can work Thomas in.** **On other news. Let me know how you think I did with the romance in this chapter. I was never good at spreading it out so I am trying to give them small nudges but I feel like I'm failing. So please critique it so that I may either go back and improve it or continue with what I am doing. I will not be doing a Daario X Dany Romance as you all gave a very precise answer. Speaking of reviews a few shout outs. Thank you Aderran, Blaze1992, and Depositaire for some of the most insightful reviews I have ever had for my stories. This is a new thing now so if your review stands out or helps me make a decision to change or keep something I will give a shout out. For everyone else who reviewed I honestly loved the feedback from last chapter. Honestly that week I got those reviews a smile never left my face. Maybe we can do it again? Who knows? Anyway have a wonderful day/night. Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

It took them another day before they made it to Meereen's gates. As the army assembled in front of the gates Dany waited or the masters to gather on the battlements. Dany dismounted her horse and allowed the Dothraki to take it away. Her fellow party members did the same and Thomas immediately went to her side.

"That's a fancy gate." Thomas pointed out. "Two harpies on either side or a door bigger than our dragons."

"How do you suppose we breach it?" Dany asked.

"Someone is going to have to open it for us." Thomas stated.

"Then it is a good thing the slaves want us here." Dany smiled towards him.

The gate started opening a moment later prompting everyone to stand ready.

"Are they attacking us?" Dany asked.

"Just a lone rider. Your grace." Ser Barristan answered.

"A champion for Meereen." Jorah added. "They want you to send your own champion against him."

"Are they staking their entire city on one man's life?" Thomas wondered.

"No, they just wish to show you they are superior." Jorah shook his head.

"What is he doing?" Dany asked right before the man started pissing in their direction.

"Well now that's disgusting." Thomas shook his head. The man started yelling while putting his pants on and Missandei translated.

"He says that we are an army of men without, man parts. He claims you are no woman at all but a man who." Missandei clears her throat. "A man who hides his own cock in his asshole." Dany glared at the man while Thomas gripped his sword.

"Don't listen to him your grace. These are meaningless words." Ser Barristan spoke up.

"Not meaningless if half the city you intend to take is listening." Jorah countered.

"He is going to die toady." Thomas growls.

"That he is." Dany agreed. "I have a message to the people of Meereen. But I need this one to shut his mouth. DO I have a champion?"

" _Allow me this honor, Mother of Dragons._ " Grey spoke up first, looking eager to fight. " _I will not disappoint you._ "

" _You are the commander of the unsullied. I cannot risk you._ " Dany turned him down as gently as she could.

"Your grace I have won more single combat than anyone else alive." Barristan threw in his bid.

"Which is why you must remain by my side." Dany smiles appreciatively at him.

"I have been by your die longer than most of them Khaleesi. Let me stand beside you again today." Jorah stepped forward.

"You are one of my most trusted advisors, and a dear friend and my most capable general. I shall not risk your life like this." Dany says fondly.

"I was the last to join your army." Daario spoke up. "I'm not your general or a member of your Queen's guard, or commander of the unsullied. My mother was a whore. I come from nothing and soon enough I will return to nothing. Let me kill this man for you." Dany was silent for a moment, considering his request.

"You command the second Son's Daario. If you die they have no leader. With no leader there will be infighting or they will leave to fight elsewhere." Thomas spoke up. All attention went to him as he studied to lone rider. "It was a nice speech but you can't fight him."

"And I suppose you will?" Daario had a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Of course, it's my job to protect Daenerys. This is no different. "I don't command troops, I am not a Queen's Guard or an experienced General. Just a soldier fighting in this army." Thomas looked to Dany's worried face and winked. "Plus I want to shove his cock up his asshole." Missandei had to hide her chuckle and compose herself while Dany marched up to him.

"Why would I risk your life for something this stupid?" She seethed as he brushed her off. "DO you really think I wouldn't risk any of them before risking you?" She motioned behind her. "You are more valuable to me than any of them." The last part was said in a whisper.

Thomas sighed before turning to her. "Dany, do you trust me?"

"That is hardly the point." Dany snapped.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Thomas asked again.

"With all my heart I trust you." Dany stated. "What does that have to do with this?"

Thomas kissed her forehead suddenly stunning her into silence. "The trust me to come back alive." He smiled before moving further into the open. Dany was pulled back by Missandei as she was still in shock.

"He is very brave your grace." Missandei's voice broke her trance. "I doubt there is anyone else like him in the world."

"There isn't." Dany chocked out as she watched Thomas draw his sword and take a low stance.

"He can't win without a horse." Jorah spoke up.

"He isn't trained to fight on a horse. He would definitely lose if he rode one." Barristan shook his head.

"Horses are dummer than men. All he has to do is outsmart a horse in order to even the playing field." Daario rolled his eyes.

Thomas had similar thoughts as he drew his blade. He knew he stood no chance if the man remained on the horse. He also knew that the pole could hinder the rider's movements if he was quick enough. He hoped the leather armor on his body didn't slow him down too much.

The rider soon charged his horse forward holding his lance out to stab at Thomas. Looking behind him Thomas noticed how nervous Dany seemed and gave her a wink before focusing back on the rider. As the rider came closer and closer Dany's nerves reached new heights. Thomas however felt as calm as ever and when the rider got close enough he dove to the left slashing his sword forward cutting one foot off the horse and slicing the other leg. Sadly the plan didn't go fully as planned, when the hind leg hit his ankle. Falling to the floor Thomas struggled to stand before limping over to the fallen horse. The rider who was stunned from the crash only had time to stand and turn around before a sword pierced his gut.

Letting the now lifeless body fall to the dirt he turned to the City of Meereen, opened his pants and pissed back at them. Angered the masters had their archers fire a volley. Thomas stepped back allowing the arrows to piece nothing but the ground.

Dany allowed Thomas to walk back to her side before pulling him into a fierce hug. "We will talk about this later." She whispered before turning to the city of Meereen.

" _I am Daenerys Stormborn. Your master's may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter as I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you, the oppressed. First I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor, now stand behind me, free men. Then I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai, now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen. I am not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice and your enemies what they deserve. Forward!"_ Unsullied moved their catapults forward making many of the slaves and masters worried. " _Fire!"_ One by one the unsullied released their onslaught onto Meereen. People screamed in terror as wooden crates crashed into building and walls around them. After a few minutes all was silent as Dany let them process what she delivered. Those wooden crates held the collars of all her unsullied and many of the slaves in Yunkai. She only hoped that the slaves would be brave enough to stand beside her and overthrow their masters. Turning, she led her army away from the gates to a nearby clearing to camp.

*2 hours later*

"So do we have any idea how we are going to get inside the city if the slaves don't rebel?" Thomas asked.

"I have men scouting the city looking for any weaknesses as we speak." Daario immediately stated sending a smile towards Dany who nodded her thanks. "Now if we do find a weak spot I recommend sneaking men inside with extra weapons to arm the slaves. Me and my men can do this easily enough."

"You and your men won't be trusted by the slaves." Thomas rolled his eyes. "We should send the unsullied in to convince the slaves to revolt."

"I agree, the unsullied would be able to bolster the slaves better than the Second Sons." Barristan agreed and Jorah nodded when Dany looked at him.

"Very well Daario, if your men find any weakness tell Grey Worm immediately." Dany ordered. "Grey Worm, if this happens, attack at night and open the gates in the morning." Grey worm nodded. "Well then everyone meeting adjourned."

A few minutes later Daario reported that they found a sewer grate that could be opened form the outside. Dany smiled and thanked before heading to find Grey Worm. Finding him with Missandei she relayed the news and told him she would be back again to order the attack.

*later that night*

Dany entered the tent where Grey Worm and Missandei were practicing the common tongue. "It is time." She smiled as they got up.

When Grey Worm Left Dany joined Thomas on a small hill overlooking the city. She noticed Rhaegal lying next to him. "They have left to enter the city." Thomas looked over and smiled. "May I sit?" She motioned to the spot net to him.

"A queen doesn't have to ask where she can and cannot sit." Thomas smiled back before patting the spot.

"That was a good suggestion earlier today." Dany began after she sat down. "With Grey Worm entering the city instead of Daario."

"It only made sense. Nothing special really." Thomas shrugged.

"Still, thank you for always thinking with your brain, and not your head." Dany smiled when Thomas chuckled.

"How is your ankle?" Thomas tensed when she looked at it. "I noticed you limping slightly earlier. Did you get hurt when you tripped?" Dany asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"Nothing that pathetic, thankfully." Thomas chuckled alone. "The horse nicked me when I dove in front of it. I assume I will be limping slightly for a few days." Thomas shrugged. "Could be worse though. It could be broken."

"You were such an idiot during that fight." Dany spat out. Thomas spun towards her but she was looking at the city. "How could you just throw yourself at the horse like that with no regard for your own life? What is you were trampled or impaled before you could make a move?" Dany finally turned to him with tears in her eyes. "What if I lost you?"

Thomas quickly filled with regret as he brought her into his arms. She allowed him to as she started weeping. She clutched his shirt with all her might as she buried her face in his neck. They stayed that way for quite some time just holding each other. After some time Dany stopped crying and snuggled closer, eventually evening out her breath Thomas realized she fell asleep.

A slight breeze came by prompting both to shiver and Dany to snuggle closer. Rhaegal, seeing their predicament wrapped himself around them as best he could to provide his own warmth. "Thanks buddy." Thomas rubbed the dragons head and soon joined Dany in sleep.

The next day they were roused from sleep by Jorah who carefully nudged the two awake, hoping to not startle Rhaegal.

"Khaleesi, look." He pointed towards the city when he noticed she was awake.

Gasping in surprise she stood up dragging Thomas with her. Thomas stumbling a bit as his ankle flared up grabbed Dany's shoulder to steady himself before looking up. There on top of the big pyramid was the Targaryen flag, flapping proudly in the wind.

"It worked Thomas. We took the city." Dany smiled before leading him down towards the camp.

"I wonder how they got that flag up there." Thomas wondered. "I didn't even know we had one that big."

"What are you talking about Thomas?" Dany asked as they finally made it to camp.

"Your grace, the gate has opened and your people await you." Barristan greeted them with two horses.

"Thank you Ser Barristan." Dany took both reins. "Ride ahead and prepare for my arrival. I will arrive with Thomas. Someone has to keep him from falling over." She giggled as Thomas blushed.

"Very well your grace." Barristan nodded before sending a sly wink towards Thomas.

"You know you could have gone with him. Don't let me slow you down." Thomas said as they started towards the city.

"And miss seeing everything with you? No, I like this much better." Dany smiled before trotting ahead. "Keep up Thomas! Your Queen commands it!" Thomas only shook his head before doing the same. Arriving at the gates they realized they would have to walk. Former slaves threw down their collars and were calling out to her. Children ran up to her and practically jumped into her arms. "Looks like we are walking the rest of the way." Dany smiled as she dismounted. Smiling she greeted the children with smiles and pats on the head. A few took her hands and tried dragging her up the path the unsullied made. She resisted as Thomas struggled out of his horse. Hopping on one foot for a bit he limped towards Dany.

"Ready to go My Lady?" Thomas held out his arm.

"Of course, my shining knight." Dany smiled as she took the arm and allowed the Children to lead them further into the city. Eventually they came across a platform type area that was cleared by the unsullied. There stood Jorah, Barristan, Missandei, Grey Worm and Daario. Most smiled when they saw their Queen and her friend but Jorah and Daario frowned when they noticed their linked arms.

When they stood overlooking the massive crowd Dany noticed the former masters glaring up at her while they shuffled about nervously. Her happy mood evaporated instantly as she tensed. Thomas felt the tense and rubbed her hand with his fingers.

"Remind me Ser Jorah, how many children were on the crosses on the way to Meereen." Dany ordered.

"163 Khaleesi." Jorah answered.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Dany nodded toward grey Worm who started corralling the former masters.

"Your grace can I have a word?" Ser Barristan walked up. Dany turned to him, giving him all her attention. "The city is yours. All these people are your subjects now. Sometimes it is best to answer injustice, with mercy." He advised.

"I will answer Injustice, with Justice." Dany stated in finality. "They will be nailed to the crosses just like those children."

"Dany isn't that a little too cruel? Why not just execute them?" Thomas asked. He hated the masters for what they did to Irri but Nailed to a cross seemed like too slow a death. Even for him.

"Your Queen is going to serve justice and you want her to look the other way?" Daario asks bewildered. "You have no right to question her. Especially when she is doing the right thing."

"Daario is right Ward. The masters need to be shown their place. This is a good way to show them." Jorah also spoke up backing Dany and Daario.

"Need I remind both of you that Thomas Ward is my second in command? He has every right to question me when he thinks I am making a mistake." Dany glared at the two men. "While I appreciate your support it is not needed as this decision is final. Thank you Thomas for your counsel but I will not bend on this." Dany defended her friend.

"As you wish." Thomas bowed respectfully.

"Let's go see our new home everyone." Dany grabbed Thomas's arm and dragged him to the Pyramid.

It took them about an hour to get to the great pyramid and the entire walk was filled with screams of pain and agony mixed with cheers of joy and happiness. When Dany reached the Top of the pyramid Thomas excused himself to find his own room and rest.

"I'm sure the royal chambers is big enough for the both of us." Dany pointed out.

"I'm sure it is, but sharing a tent and sharing your chambers are very different things Dany." Thomas tried to reason. "You are a true Queen now. I am just another soldier in your army regardless of how much you value me."

"That is ridiculous. There is nothing wrong with you and me sharing the room." Dany argued.

"What happens when you find someone you love and care for?" Thomas pointed out. "Or if you need to marry another man to maintain power? The king will share your chambers and you both will be bound by marriage. I doubt any man will want me anywhere near your chambers. I'm sorry Dany, but as much as I want to keep things the same, they have to change. Only the king should lay with the Queen." Thomas bowed and left a very angered and frustrated Dany before she could retort.

She contemplated storming after him but instead threw her arms in the air and stormed off into her new chambers. Ser Barristan who saw followed after her before she could do anything she would regret.

Overlooking her new city she felt her anger start to fade away. She knew he was right, and that is what angered her the most. They shouldn't have even shared a tent if they were being completely honest but it just felt natural and comfortable. She felt safer in his arms and felt relaxed knowing he was by her side out of harm's way. She was sure he felt similar if not the same but that uncertainty wasn't helping anything.

"That stupid idiot just has to be right doesn't he?" Dany spat, talking to herself.

"You know if I didn't know any better, you two had your first fight." Ser Barristan walked up next to her.

Startled, it took her a moment to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you after you and Thomas argued." Barristan answered as he leaned on the stone wall. "He is right you know? You two technically shouldn't be sharing chambers."

"I know." Dany growled.

"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him he is my best friend!" Dany shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You love him as more than a friend though." Barristan pointed out.

"No I don't. We are just very close friends Ser Barristan and nothing more." Dany shook her head. "WE have always been this close. Even when I was married to Khal Drogo."

"I don't think so my Queen. I don't even think Thomas knows he has feelings for you yet. Men are always stubborn and oblivious to this sort of thing." Barristan stood up straight preparing to go. "In my opinion you two would make an excellent match. He would be a great King and make you an even better Queen. If nothing else gets through to you from this discussion, then at least think about courting him." Barristan left Dany to her thoughts.

Dany heard as he made his way out of her new chambers and sighed in exhaustion when the door closed. She was so confused now. She knew she and Thomas were close, maybe even unnaturally close for just friends but that was all they were. Friends. For some reason that thought left a sour taste in her mouth and she shook her head in annoyance with herself. "I can't believe I'm acting like a little girl again." She sighed. Taking a deep breath she quickly organized her thoughts and came up with a solution. "Thomas and I are just friends. Even if I love him, he obviously doesn't want to be with me if he isn't willing to share my bed. Yes. He just wants to be friends. I will drop a few hints about possibly being more and if he takes the bait then we shall be together. If not then we shall remain friends." She nodded to herself even though a small pit was forming in her stomach.

 **Ok end chapter. Lots a different things happened lots of the same things happened. First and foremost. I want to address the ending of this chapter. Why was Thomas willing to share a tent but not the chambers n the pyramid? Well I have tried to make him a person of commonsense with a decent amount of knowledge for how the world works. Hopefully I succeeded. To Thomas sharing a tent was just their way of coping with the loss of Irri and a harmless activity. While sharing the royal chambers means a deeper level of intimacy that the two don't truly share yet so he is hesitant to go there. Another reason is in my opinion the Royal chambers are only reserved for the king and Queen. It would be like a taboo for a commoner to enter and sleep there. (In my opinion.) And finally I need the room empty of his presence for future scenes I want to add in later. As for Dany well she finally starts to fully realize she has feeling for her best friend. And after talking to one of my best friends, who is a girl. She stated that when you start to love your best friend it is extremely stressful and terrifying. (for her at least) So I believe Dany would try and put on a strong front but be internally uncertain about this. One hand has her most valued friendship the other the possibility of either rejection or relationship. Scary possibilities. Anyway leave your thoughts in a review as I love reading them. Hopefully they are still in character if not let me know how to fix it so I can. Have a great day/ night love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

*With Thomas after fight with Daenerys*

Walking down the hall was tough for him. He felt hollow as he left Dany behind. Of course he wanted to share her chambers, cuddle at night and talk. He loved listening to her heartbeat as she slept. He content face was beautiful as her dreams carried her to unknown worlds. But he could not allow this to carry on.

'She deserves better than a low born soldier.' Thomas thought to himself as he looked for a room. Sadly all he found was a smug looking Daario.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Daario smiled. "Did you finally realize you weren't good enough for her or did she realize she wants a real man and not a young inexperienced boy?' He taunted as the young ward lightly limped along.

"Shut it Daario before I cut off your head." Thomas threatened as he walked by.

"Maybe I will visit her tonight and show her what a real man is like." He called after Thomas who froze briefly before deciding to ignore the taunts.

Limping slightly into a nearby room he closed the door and sank to the floor. 'I am her best friend. That is all I shall ever be.' He thought to himself as he heard Daario walk past his door.

That night sleep did not come easily to either Thomas or Daenerys. Both laid on their respective beds missing the warmth of the other. That is how the next week passed for both of them. Dany and Thomas continued their friendship while at night they both yearned for the other. Dany had tried to subtly hint she wanted more than friendship out of Thomas but he seemed oblivious to all her attempts. After a while Jorah seemed to find some amusement in her failed attempts to woo him while Barristan kept urging her to be patient. Daario seemed to be the only one not pleased by her attempts. Lately he had increased his attempts to woo her, taxing her already low patience to the point she would yell at him to shut up.

SO the week passed with them setting up new laws and regulations while getting accustomed to the city. Of course the quiet routine could not last as Jorah brought important news at the start of a new week.

"King Joffrey Baratheon is dead Khaleesi." Jorah stated as everyone sat around a table in Dany's chambers. Dany stood by a door while Thomas, Barristan, Grey Worm, Missandei and Daario sat around the table. "Murdered at his own wedding."

"Well that's wonderful news, what are we supposed to do about it?" Thomas asked. "The fleet of ships here is hardly enough to move the unsullied and Second Sons." He pointed out while messing with his dagger.

"We have taken the Meereenese navy your grace." Ser Barristan added.

"You mean the second sons took the navy." Daario stepped in.

"It hardly matters who took the navy, the point is we don't have enough ships to cross the narrow sea." Thomas sighed.

"Who told you to take their navy?" Dany asked.

"No one."

"So why did you do it?" Dany raised her eyebrow.

"I heard you like ships." Daario shrugged.

"How many ships did you take?" Dany asked.

"93 your grace. Enough to carry around 9,600 not including sailors." Barristan told her.

"Is this enough to take kings landing?" She looked to Jorah.

"The Lannister's have more plus we would need a few more ships to bring the whole Army across." Jorah answered honestly.

"We could always make ships." Barristan waved away the concern. "They have also been fighting Joffrey's wars for years, they are tired, dispersed. And now another king is dead." Barristan looked around. "8,000 Unsullied, 2,000 Second Son's sailing into Blackwater bay and storming the gates without warning." Barristan left it open while the Queen looked very tempted to take it.

"It's hard to say." Jorah's shoulders slumped. "Could be enough."

"It won't be enough. 10,000 men won't be enough to conquer Westeros and our dragons aren't big enough to be a threat." Thomas spoke up. "By the time we have all the ships we need they would have had time to regroup. Their spies could already be in this city and they would get word of our plans to our enemies so that by the time we get there they will be ready for us." Thomas shook his head. "We should wait for a better opportunity that has a much higher chance of success."

"The old houses will flock to our Queen when we get there." Barristan spoke up.

"The Baratheon's are all but gone, the Starks are all dead from our reports and the Lannister's have allied themselves with the Tyrells. So that leaves us with Dorne as the only major house that could back us." Thomas shook his head. "We would lose before we even arrived."

"Aside from Westeros, there is also news from Yunkai." Jorah spoke up when he realized a stalemate had occurred. "Without your unsullied to enforce your rule, the masters have retaken the city and enslaved the freed men who stayed behind. They have sworn to take revenge against you." Dany sighed and turned away. In Astapor, the council you installed in the city has been overthrown by a butcher named Cleon, who's declared himself his imperial majesty."

Dany was silent as she contemplated this news. "Please leave me." She spoke up after a moment. Everyone got up to leave before she spoke again. "Not you Jorah, or you Thomas." Jorah walked up to her while Thomas retook his seat.

"It appears my liberation of slavers bay is not going as planned." Dany turned back around.

"You could sail for Westeros." Jorah offered. "Leave it all behind. The boy sits on the iron throne. A boy many believe to be a bastard born of incest with no right to it. They have never been more vulnerable."

"You counselled me against rashness once in Qarth. I didn't listen, but it all worked out well." Dany smiled lightly at him. "Thank you again for your council. You may go." Jorah bowed before leaving. Dany turned and walked onto the veranda overlooking the city. Thomas stood and followed her settling next to her as they both watched the inhabitants below. "How can I rule seven kingdoms when I can't control?" Dany's voice seemed close to breaking. "Why should anyone trust me? Why should anyone follow me?" She looked towards him, fear and anguish written all over her features.

Thomas wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Taking a deep breath he began. "You are the last Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. You are the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. You have a steady head on your shoulders and a gentle heart." Thomas smiled slightly. "I follow you because of your heart and mind. I follow you because you have earned my trust more times than I can count. I do not follow you because I was tasked to serve your family. I follow you because you are you. The other houses will see that and they too will follow you. It has been a long time since a good ruler has ever sat on the throne. The country will grow tired of their wars and soon peace will be the only thing on their mind. All you need do is offer it to them."

Dany smiled as she snuggled closer to him. Taking a deep breath she released a tremendous sigh. "Thomas, when we get to Westeros what will you do?"

"I will help you take back the seven kingdoms."

"After all that. Once I am on the throne without any enemies to challenge me what will you do?" She glanced up at him. "Long ago you once expressed interest in finding your parents. DO you still want to find them?"

Thomas looked down at her and squeezed her lightly. "I do wish to find them. If you would let me."

"I would help you if you want." Dany offered. "Will you stay with them if they ask it?"

"I…" Thomas sighed again before looking off into the distance. "I would ask them to move to kings landing so that I may stay by your side."

"You would ask them to move so that you can stay with me?" Dany asked.

"My place is by your side Daenerys. For as long as you would have me." Thomas stated.

"Then why won't you share my bed with me like we used to?" Dany asked before she could stop herself.

"Dany can we please not do this now?' Thomas pleaded.

"No Thomas Ward We will do this now." Dany stated. "I ly awake all night missing your warmth beside me. I miss waking up in your arms. I miss the look on your face when you wake up." Dany pulled slightly away from him and maneuvered them so they were looking at one another. "Thomas please just sleep next to me like we used to." Dany begged.

Thomas gazed into her eyes for what seemed like hours as he contemplated her request. He huffed before looking away. "I guess I might as well say yes before it becomes an order." Dany beamed with happiness as she dragged him into her chambers.

"Dany it isn't even nighttime." Thomas pointed out as he was dragged in.

"We are going to cuddle the rest of the day and tonight to make up for lost time." Dany stated leaving no room to refuse.

*two days later*

" _You stand before Daenerys Stormborn, of the house Targaryen. The first of her name, the unburnt, Queen of Meereen and the andals of the first men. Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains and mother of dragons."_ Missandei introduced the Queen who was sitting in the throne room. At her right stood Thomas and her left stood Ser Barristan. Ser Jorah stood beside the door in front of the chamber. A man in rags carrying a small bundle stood shaking just in front of him.

" _Don't be afraid my friend."_ Dany smiled reassuringly at the old man who still didn't move.

" _The Queen says you may approach and speak."_ Missandei urged the man forward. He took a few cautious steps until he stood on a small pedestal before dropping to his knees.

He started speaking and Thomas could only guess at what the man was saying as he could not understand a word of it. "He is a goat herder." Missandei started translating. "He says he prayed for your victory over the masters."

"Tell him I thank him for his prayers." Dany smiled down at the man.

Missandei relayed her words before translating again. The man laid the bundle on the floor before carefully unwrapping it. Charred goat bones were inside. "It was your dragons, he says. They came this morning for his flock. He hopes that he has not offended your grace. But now he has nothing."

Thomas glanced towards Dany and saw sadness and pity in her eyes. He rolled his own already knowing she was going to be extremely generous to the man. He loved her kind heart but sometimes it was a little too caring. "Tell this man I am sorry for his hardship. I cannot bring back his goats, but I will see that he is paid their value, three times over." If Thomas was drinking anything he was sure he would have spit it out right then. He noticed Barristan turn slightly towards her in astonishment as well. The man also seemed to she=are their surprise as he picked up the bundle and left muttering thanks.

"I should be a goat herder and have the dragons eat them." Thomas said when the man left. "I would be very rich." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You think I gave too much?" Dany questioned.

"Way too much. Simply paying for the goats would be sufficient." Thomas offered back.

"It was my dragons who killed his goats." Dany argued back.

"Dragons are wild animals and need to hunt and eat. They only did what came naturally to them. They will continue to do so for the rest of their lives. If you paid that amount to every goat herder we would be broke in a week." Thomas reason and Dany huffed before turning to Missandei and ordering the next man in.

"This should be good." Thomas muttered as they saw a well-dressed man walk in with what appeared to be a servant.

" _The noble Hizdahr Zo Lorac begs an audience with the queen."_ The servant boy began speaking and already Dany seemed impatient.

" _The noble Hizdahr Zo Lorac can speak to me himself."_ Dany rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The servant boy stepped back while the rich looking man stepped forward to address the queen. "Queen Daenerys, tales of your beauty were not exaggerated." Dany gave him a stiff smile. "Mine is one of the oldest and proudest families in Meereen."

"Then it is my honor to receive you." Dany said mockingly. 

"My father, one of Meereen's most respected and beloved citizens oversaw the restoration and preservation of many of Meereens great landmarks, including this pyramid."

"For that he has my gratitude I should be honored to meet him." Dany smiled down at the man silently urging the man to get to the point.

"You have your grace." The noble's eyes never left Dany's. "You crucified him." Dany's smug face fell immediately and she knew this would not be a pleasant conversation. Thomas also tensed when he saw Dany's shift of mood. "I pray that you will never live to see the day one of your family treated so cruelly."

"Now you know what the slaves felt like when you crucified their children." Thomas glared at the man.

"My father spoke out against the crucifixions. He decried it as a criminal act. But was overruled. Is it justice to answer one crime with another?" The noble remained stone faced as he looked between Thomas and Dany.

"You expect us to take your word that your father was the only good master here?" Thomas laughed. "While I am no fan of crucifixion, I do believe in the term, an eye for an eye."

"Then shouldn't you be crucified as well then?" He asked.

"Careful nobleman. We are in charge here." Thomas threatened.

"I apologize, I did not know the Queen answered to you." The noble bowed apologetically.

"Thomas here is my second in command and allowed to speak when he feels necessary. I answer to no one." Dany finally spoke up. "I am sorry you no longer have a father but my treatment of the masters was no crime. You would be wise to remember that." Dany glared.

"What's done is done. You are the Queen and I a simple servant of Meereen. A servant who does not wish to see its traditions eradicated." The noble continued to plead.

Dany looked confused for a moment. "And what traditions are those?"

"The tradition of funeral rights. Proper burial in the temple of the graces. My father and 162 other noble Meereenese are still nailed to those posts. Carrion for Vultures, rotting in the sun." The noble went to his knees. "Your grace I ask that you order these men taken down so that they receive proper burials."

"And what of the slave children that hung from crosses similar?" Dany pointed out.

"Why should we grant to you what you didn't grant to them?" Thomas asked as well.

"Your grace I cannot defend the actions of the masters I can only speak to you as a son who loved his father. Let me take his body down." The man begged. "Let me have him brought to the temple so that he may be buried with dignity and find peace in the next world."

Thomas glanced at Dany and saw how troubled she looked. When she glanced at him he gave her a small smile and nodded his head to reassure her. "Bury your father Hizdahr Zo Lorac." Dany said softly.

Hizdahr seemed to release a breath before looking up at her gratefully. "Thank you, my Queen." Standing he quickly left to retrieve his father's body.

When he was out of sight Thomas moved closer to Dany and gripped her shoulder. "Do you need a break?" He asked as she shook her head releasing a sigh.

"Thank you Thomas but it is better to get this over with." Dany gripped his hand thankfully before turning to Jorah. "How many are left?"

"212 wait to meet with you." He replied.

Dany tensed in shock. "212?" She asked in shock. Jorah nodded his head. "Send the next one in."

"You can go Dany, we can handle anything that comes through those doors." Thomas offered.

"Thank you but a Queen must hear her subjects." Dany gave him a small smile as the next one came in.

That was how the rest of the day went. Some of the people left happy while others left angry. Dany however was troubled the rest of the day and it only got worse with more people. Eventually Dany had a bottle of wine next to her and was drinking quite frequently when the people brought her requests she didn't like.

Once the end of the day came Thomas guided her to her chambers. While she wasn't so drunk she couldn't walk her steps were unsteady and words slurred. "Would you join me again tonight my lovely knight?" Dany asked as she cuddled up to him making it hard for him to walk.

"I would love to join you tonight Daenerys but it appears you have had too much wine tonight and I will need to check on the children." Thomas pushed her slightly away so he could walk easier.

"You have children?" Dany asked. Her voice filled with surprise. "Who is it that gave you these children?" her voice dripped with venom as she practically spat them out. "Who defiled MY knight?"

"No one your grace." Thomas stated evenly. On the inside he was surprised by her venom. "I merely meant the dragons. Our children, remember?" Thomas looked at her pointedly.

"Oh yes, now I remember." Dany smiled obviously lost in her drink. "Rhaegal and Viseron."

"Viserion." Thomas corrected.

"Yes, that." Dany giggled. "I think they can manage for one night." She gave him a sultry smile. "I want you all to myself tonight." She giggled when his face went red and reached for his pants. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Removing her hand and realizing they made it to the door Thomas quickly stepped away. "I will return soon your grace but I think you should change into your nightgown and lay in bed while I go check on them."

Dany pouted but before she could protest found herself pushed lightly through her door which closed behind her. Dany hmphed before swaying into her chambers fully. When she got to her bedroom she paused in shock and confusion. Looking form the bed to the door and back again she voiced her question. "How did you get in here?"

Standing in front of her bed with a small bouquet of flowers was Daario in a loose fitting shirt and pants. "Your door is well guarded, your window is not." Daario smiled at her as she took another sip of her cup, now empty.

"Don't ever do that again." Dany hiccupped. "Thomas would kill you if he was here and I have half a mind to let him." Dany smiled pleasantly before walking around him and pouring more wine.

"I swam to an island a mile off shore for these." Daario handed her the bouquet.

Dany took them and examined them. "Pretty flowers." Was all she said before laying them on a table.

"These are my private quarters and only people I invite are allowed." Dany glared at him. "I didn't invite you did I?"

"Forgive me my queen I live to serve you." Daario knelt down as Dany plopped onto the bed.

"Tell me why you came tonight?" Dany leaned back looking at him with hazy eyes.

"I need to ask you for a favor." Daario began and Dany perked up lightly.

"And what might this favor be? I do hope it isn't something I will find dreadful. I had enough of that earlier."

"Oh I do think you will love this favor." Dario gave her his best smirk and was pleased when she flushed. "I only have two talents in this world. War and Women. You are staying here in Meereen. It is a wise decision and I respect it. But I cannot pursue my talents here."

"I ordered the Second Sons patrolling streets have I not?" Dany wondered.

"You have but…"

"As for women thousands would love to have you in their beds."

"But not you." Daario pointed out. Slowly walking over he took off his shirt. "Tell me how long has it been since a man touched you?" Dany flushed at the sight of his bare chest and turned away choosing not to answer. "That boy you care about hasn't satisfied you has he?" He started massaging her shoulders and she squirmed not entirely hating it but wishing it was Thomas. "I can show you a world of pleasure that child couldn't even begin to give you." He lightly kissed the back of her neck and she stiffened. His hands began to crawl down her shoulders and she almost leaned back into his embrace when Thomas's face flashed before her eyes.

"Get out." She croaked as he started undoing her dress.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out before I have the guards throw you out." Dany ordered.

"But I can"

"Get out!" Dany yelled turning towards him and pushing him away.

'Very well." Daario nodded after a moment, picking up his shirt he hurried out the door. In the hallway, shirt still off, he passed Thomas and glared at him with a vengeance. Thomas shocked by the sight hurried down the corridor into Day's chambers.

He saw Dany silently crying on her bed and rushed to her side. "Did he hurt you?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Thomas." She said, a smile coming to her face. She caressed his cheek before grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming her lips onto his. When he forced himself free he backed away.

"Dany what has gotten into you? What did Daario do?"

"He tried to seduce me but he will never have me." Dany smiled before crawling on the bed towards him. "But you can have all of me." She pounced and Thomas was too shocked to move out of the way. Dany's lips met his as they tumbled to the floor and all he could think at that moment was how soft her lips were against his.

 **Dany finally made her move and she was drunk. Daario made his move and was kicked out. Anyway Dany is drunk and I am still on the fence whether she will remember this night or not. Let me know what you want. Let me know what you think in a review please! Have a wonderful day/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

*next morning*

Dany groaned as the sunlight filtered over her eyes. Her head felt like her army was marching on it and as she rolled over to hide her face into Tom's shoulder all she encountered were sheets. Scrunching her eyebrows confusion raked her mind as she tried to remember what happened last night to warrant his absence. She shot up in bed a moment later as she recalled the events. Grasping her head in pain she winced before frantically looking around. She sighed in relief and slight annoyance when she realized Thomas wasn't in the room with her. 'That kiss was amazing and after that, well I could certainly get used to that as well.' She giggled slightly. While they hadn't gone all the way due to her drunkenness and Tom's gentlemen like attitude they did have a very passionate kissing session. She happily remembered how she was able to maneuver him to the bed and rip his shirt off. The memory of his toned body brought another giggle and blush and she hugged the covers closer to herself. Slowly getting out of bed she went about getting ready for the day and hopefully time alone with Thomas to discuss her feelings. "I will confess my feelings and hope he accepts them." Dany vowed and was finishing up getting ready when she heard shouting outside her rooms. Sighing she tried to hurry up to stop the fight.

*outside*

"She is sleeping Jorah, you can't disturb her." Thomas stated as he blocked Jorah from Dany's room.

"I need to speak with her immediately, it's urgent." Jorah insisted, getting frustrated.

"She had a rough day yesterday I'm sure whatever you have for her can wait." Thomas crossed his arms. He stood before a fully armed Jorah in loose black pants and white shirt. He had woken up shortly before Dany and decided to take a quick walk to clear his head and decide how to go about today after last night.

"I'm sure she did have a rough night. Tell me did you enjoy taking her when she was vulnerable." Jorah accused as he glared down at his former student. He was shocked when he was thrown to the side by a punch.

"If you ever even think I would take advantage of her again I will kill you Jorah. DO you hear me? I will kill you. I love her more than anything Jorah and her safety and comfort come before anything else in my opinion." Thomas seethed with rage, hands balled up in fists as he glared down at Jorah who slowly regained his footing and rubbed his already bruising cheek.

"What is going on out here?" Dany asked as she exited her room. She looked at both men and quickly noticed Jorah's cheek and how both men radiated rage.

"Khaleesi I need to speak with you." Jorah stated.

"Very well." Dany Nodded and Motioned for them to enter her rooms. Proceeding to the council area where a circular table was set up she started the meeting. 'What did you need to talk to me about?"

"We need to deal with Yunkai Khaleesi. I fear if we dally too long they will march on our gates." Jorah answered evenly.

"I already have a solution." Dany waved his concern away. "I will Daario and his second son's to Yunkai to retake the city."

"With all due respect Khaleesi, once the invaders leave the masters will just retake the city again." Jorah shook his head.

"Then we will order them slaughtered. Hard to retake a city if you're dead." Thomas spoke up as he picked up an apple from a nearby stand.

"That is not the way we should do things." Jorah shook his head in frustration. "If Ned Stark did to me what you two are going to do to the masters would I have been able to help guide you Khaleesi? Or train you Ward?" Jorah pointed out and Thomas glared at him.

"Then I will send the man who petitioned for his father yesterday to stand as my ambassador to Yunkai." Dany started after a few moments. "He will tell the masters what has happened here and he will explain the choice they have before them. They can live in my new world or they can die in their old one." Jorah nodded his understanding as Dany stared up at him. "Go inform Daario of his new assignment and if he has any questions he can come see me." Jorah nodded before rushing off to do her bidding.

Thomas remained silent for a time simply eating his apple as Dany sat next to him. She fiddled with her hands as the silence continued to drag on. Thinking about what she could possibly say to the man she grew to love and cherish above all others brought a blush to her face. A small smile came to her face as memories of their kiss surfaced once again.

"I hope you had a pleasant sleep." Thomas finally spoke up when he could no longer stand the silence.

Dany looked at him before nodding her head slightly. "I had a very pleasant sleep last night. I hope you did as well."

"I did sleep better last night than I have many others." Thomas admitted. Another silence fell over them as they collected their thoughts.

"Dany."

"Thomas."

They both blushed as they realized they started at the same time. Both apologized and urged the other to go first before Thomas said a Queen had the first and last say of any conversation. Dany sighed as she collected her thoughts. Turning to him, she grasped his hand in hers and fiddled around with his fingers. Thomas blushed slightly at the action but opted to let her speak first.

"Thomas, we have known each other since we were babes, being taken care of by nannies." Dany began hoping she wouldn't mess this up. "Throughout our time together I have seen you grow from a timid boy to a strong and powerful warrior. But with all our journeys and trials you have continued to be the supportive, caring friend I have always known. You have stood beside me the longest and even at my darkest moments, where I treated you as poorly as a common slave, you stuck beside me. You helped me raise three dragons and have cared for them like a true father." Thomas blushed the whole time and gave her an encouraging smile when she faltered. "I was forced to wed Khal Drogo but grew to care for him but with you I have finally found the one I care for above all others. I would be nothing without you by my side and I would like it very much if you would stay by my side now and forever. Thomas Ward, I love you with all my heart. I don't care if you are a lowborn or a soldier. I am yours, now and forever." She brought their hands up and kissed them before looking at the floor embarrassed and waiting for his response.

Thomas at a loss for words, simply lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Gazing into each other's eyes. Thomas smiled, and leaned in, giving her a tender kiss. Dany melted into his kiss and flung her arms around him. Thomas gently wrapped his own arms around her as they continued kissing. When they separated for air Thomas stroked her cheek.

"I am yours, now and forever Dany." Thomas pecked her lips. Dany smiled and kissed him again.

"I am yours and you are mine." Dany whispered as they held each other.

"Now and forever." Thomas finished.

The rest of the day went relatively well. Dany remained positively glowing the rest of the day and enjoyed teasing Thomas throughout the day whenever she got the chance. Thankfully she never saw Daario and knew that when she did they would have a very stern conversation. She soon pushed him out of her thoughts as the day ended and concocted a plan to surprise Thomas that night. That night Dany tackled Thomas into their bed and began kissing him.

"I have waited for this moment for so long." Dany mumbled between kisses.

"I love you Daenerys, I will do anything you ask." Thomas returned her affections with vigor as his building desire for his longtime friend and recent love was finally able to be unleashed.

"Then I want you to let me give you a night you will never forget." Dany ordered in a sultry voice as she sat up, straddling him, before unclasping her nightdress. Letting the fabric fall she allowed Thomas to view her breasts before ripping his shirt open. Grinding against him she smirked down at him. "I will give you all that I am." That was the last thing she said before she dove back in and finally became one with Thomas.

*next day*

"My queen, I have grave news." Ser Barristan announced as he walked into the throne room. Dany was currently sitting on the throne talking to Missandei while Thomas was out in the city.

"What is it Ser Barristan?" Dany asked with a pleasant smile. Instead of answering Barristan held out a piece of paper which Dany took. "What is this?" She asked.

"Open it your grace. I would also send for Thomas." Barristan recommended and Dany ordered two men to find him. Opening the letter her eyes widened in surprise.

"A royal pardon." She whispered.

"Signed by Robert Baratheon for Jorah Mormont." Barristan explained. "He was spying on you."

"When Thomas gets here go find Mormont." Dany ordered her two closest guards. "Missandei, go collect Grey Worm."

"At once your grace." Missandei bowed and left.

*an hour later*

Jorah walked into a silent throne room. Barristan and Grey Worm stood slightly below Dany who sat on her throne while Thomas stood directly on her right. Missandei stood slightly behind her. As he walked closer he saw the barely restrained rage and hate on Thomas's face while Barristan and Grey Worm gave no indication on how they felt. Dany barely even looked at him as he walked up the steps.

Getting halfway up the stairs Barristan and Grey Worm stepped forward. Jorah stopped and stood waiting for Dany to address him.

"Why did the Usurper pardon you?" Dany asked.

"If we could speak alone." Jorah asked hesitantly.

"You will never be alone with her again." Thomas growled out.

"Answer the question." Dany commanded.

"Who do you think sent that letter? Who do you think profits from this? This is the work of Tywin Lannister. He wants to divide us. If we are fighting each other then we are not fighting him." Jorah reasoned.

"The pardon was signed the year we met." Dany explained. "Why were you pardoned? Unless you're saying this document was forged."

"It is not forged." Jorah said, sweat ran down his forehead.

"Why then?" Dany asked, anger seeping into her voice.

"I send letters to Varys, the spymaster at kings landing."

"What was the contents of these letters?"

"Information."

"What kind of information Mormont?" Thomas snapped, growing impatient with the older man.

"When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos, when he planned to wed you to Khal Drogo, when you were married, when Viserys died." Jorah explained.

"You told him I was carrying Drogo's child?" Dany asked, eyes fixed on Jorah.

"I,"

"Yes or no."

"Khaleesi."

"Don't call me that." Dany quickly shut up all attempts to skirt the question. "Did you tell them I was carrying Drogo's child?"

"Yes." The answer came out barely a whisper.

Dany stood up and walked towards Jorah rage radiating off of her. "That wine Merchant tried to poison me because of your information. If it was for Thomas, who you trained and guided yourself, I would be dead."

"I would have stopped you from drinking his wine." Jorah argued.

"You were not around at the time." Dany pointed out. "Only Thomas was able to stop the man. You betrayed me form the first."

"Forgive me." Jorah pleaded as he fell to his knees. "I never meant, please Khaleesi."

Dany's eyes flickered down towards him before staring straight ahead. "You sold my secrets to the man who murdered my family and stole my brother's throne."

"I have protected you, fought for you killed for you."

"You want me to forgive you!" Their voices got louder as they tried to speak over each other.

"I have loved you."

"Love?" Dany released a laugh void of any emotion. "How can you say that to me?" Dany's face grimaced. "Any other man I would have you executed but I don't want you in my city, living or dead. Go back to your masters in kings landing and collect your pardon if you still can."

Jorah stood and moved closer and reached for her hand. Barristan and Grey Worm moved to grab weapons while Thomas pulled half his sword out before stopping when Dany raised a hand. "Daenerys, please." Jorah begged.

"Don't ever presume to touch me again or speak my name." Dany's eyes found Jorah's "you have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you are found in Meereen past break of day I will throw your head into slavers bay." Dany spat out. "Get out, now." She hissed. Jorah bowed his head and left. When he was gone Dany turned and rushed out of the throne room. Thomas motioned for Missandei to follow her while he went after Jorah.

He caught up to the older man in the stables and motioned two nearby Dothraki to come to him. "Seize him." He ordered and Jorah barely had time to turn before the two men grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"What?' Jorah asked before a fist crashed into the side of his face. Blood splattered on the floor. When he looked back up he got hit on the other side of his face.

"You betrayed us!" Thomas yelled. He punched him directly in his face hearing a satisfying crunch. "You sold us out to those fucking traitors!" He kicked him in his balls and Jorah fell to his knees. Kneeing him in the face Thomas then walked back a few feet. The Dothraki let him go and he fell forward. "Get the fuck out of our city. Don't ever come back." Thomas spat on him before heading back to the pyramid.

Back in the pyramid he found Dany overlooking the city form the balcony right outside her sleeping quarters. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head on her shoulder. Dany grasped his arm and pulled him as close to her as she could. They stayed that way for quite some time before Thomas decided to talk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Dany leaned back into him.

"Angry, hurt, betrayed. One of the men I trusted most betrayed me all along." Dany shook her head. "You are the only person left who has my complete trust Thomas. Please don't ever leave me." Dany begged as her voice cracked. Thomas carefully turned her around and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I will never leave you, my beautiful Dragoness." Dany giggled despite her sour mood and brought him into a vicious hug.

After a few moments she broke away and cleared her throat. "We should get back to the Throne room. As much as I want the day off after what happened the people still need their queen." Thomas nodded his head and they proceeded back to the throne room.

*1 hour later*

Missandei was once again reciting all of Dany's titles as an old man stood waiting to speak. The day so far had proven to be a much better in terms of requests from her people and have done well to improve Dany's mood.

The man soon stepped forward and introduced himself and spoke the common tongue. "Before you freed me I belonged to Master MacDowell. I was tutor to his children. I taught them languages, history. They know a great deal about your family because of me." Dany smiled at the man as her horrid memories earlier melted away. "Little Kala is only 7 but she admires you very much."

"I hope I can prove worthy of her admiration." Dany blushed lightly as the man described the child.

"Maybe we can have her visit the pyramid to meet you, your grace." Thomas spoke up next to her.

"That is a lovely idea Thomas." Dany nodded enthusiastically before turning back to the man. "But what can I do for you?"

"When you took the city, the children begged me not to leave the house. But Master MacDowell and agreed that I must. So now I lost my home." Immediately Dany's good mood faded as the man explained his story. "Now I live on the streets."

"I have outfitted mess halls to feed all former slaves and barracks to shelter them." Dany pointed out.

"I do not mean to offend your grace but I visited one of these establishments. The young pray on the old and take what they want and beat us if we resist." The man argues back.

"My unsullied will make them safe again in short order my friend I promise you that." Dany interrupted the man.

"Even if they are safe who would I be there?" The man asked. "What purpose would I serve? With my master I was a teacher, I had the respect and love of his children."

"What is it that you want?" Dany asked. She felt for the man but was starting to wonder what he wished for.

"Your grace, I ask that you allow me to sell myself back into Master MacDowell's care."

"You want to return to a man who owned you? Like a goat or a chair?" Dany asked incredulously.

"Please, your grace." The man begged. "The young may rejoice in the new world you have built for them but for those of us who are too old to change, there is only fear and squalor. I am not alone there are many outside waiting to beg for the same thing." Dany sighed as she looked towards the ground.

"I did not take this city to preside over the injustice I fought to destroy. I took it to bring people freedom." Emotion rang through her words and the man looked sympathetic towards Dany's pain. "But freedom means, making your own choices. I will allow you to sign a contract with your former master but it may last no longer than a year."

"Thank you your grace." The man nodded his thanks before leaving.

"The masters will take advantage over this situation." Barristan whispered. "The men serving them will be slaves in all but name."

"It's the best we can do for now." Thomas muttered. "Eventually when the older generation dies out, there will be less need for this."

After Thomas finished speaking another man walked in shaking. He carried a small bundle in his arms and his face was stricken with grief. Tear tracks ran over his cheeks as he cradled the sack like a new born.

"Approach my friend." Dany sent him a smile. The man hesitated barely looking at her.

" _I do not understand my Queen."_ He spoke to Missandei who nodded and started translating for him.

"I have brought you," Dany looked upon the grief stricken man with wariness as the man wept as he spoke. "He came from the sky." Thomas tensed immediately thinking of the dragons. "The black one. The winged shadow." The man knelt on the ground and laid out the sack carefully. "He came from the sky and," He undid the sack to reveal charred bones of a child. The man caressed the skull as he wept. "My girl, my lovely little girl." Missandei's voice was filled with sadness as Dany stared at the bones in horror and grief for the burned girl. The rest of the meeting past in a blur for everyone involved. After that particular meeting Dany retreated to her quarters with Thomas and Missandei.

"Who was she?" Dany asked.

"Zala, your grace. She was three years old." Missandei answered.

"Is there any word on Drogon?" Dany turned to Thomas.

"No, the most recent report had him flying past the black cliffs three days ago. Rhaegal and Viserion have been in the city and haven't left in a week. It appears he is the only one provoking the herders and other citizens." Thomas reported.

"Bring them to the catacombs." Dany ordered as she started towards the door.

Thomas caught her wrist, stopping her. "You aren't going to lock them in there are you?" He asked. Dany was surprised to see fear in his eye.

"I must before they hurt anyone else." Dany answered.

"But they haven't hurt anyone!" Thomas defended them. "They are good, Rhaegal is good!" Thomas shouted as a few tears came to his eyes. "I can't let you lock them up."

"I won't have another child's burned corpse brought before me." Dany too was crying now while she faced Thomas. "I can't control them anymore Thomas. Drogon was the only one who truly listened to me while Rhaegal followed you. Viserion does whatever his brothers do. If we can't control them like this then I need to lock them away where they can't hurt anyone."

"Please don't do this Dany, please don't put Rhaegal in the dark alone." Thomas fell to his knees and pleaded.

"I'm sorry Thomas, but a mother must do what she thinks is best for her children and a queen must do what is best for her people. I will not have them hunted down by an angry mob and I won't let them burn more children. They have to go into the catacombs." Dany pulled herself away from Thomas who let the tears run down his cheeks and rushed out of the room, her own tears soaking her cheeks.

Later when she entered her chambers to sleep she wasn't surprised when Thomas was missing. Putting her children in the catacombs was extremely painful for her but she knew Thomas was hurting as well. He truly cared for them like his own children just as she did. She hurt him today just as Jorah did to her and Thomas. As she laid in bed alone, she prayed that tomorrow would bring better news than this day.

 **So a lot happened in this chapter. I was going to end it after their confessions but I deemed it too short and While a lemon might have made it long enough, I would rather not try my first lemon in this story. Especially since my own sexual adventures aren't many. (practically none.) So if you were hoping for a lemon I may add one in the future or place it in another chapter. So that is a rap for season 4 and now onto season 5. The last season that will follow cannon as a whole. At least until season 7 comes out. That's right, season 6 will not follow cannon at all. (kind of) depends on perspective. Anyway I even added something into what I shall be doing in season six so when we get closer to that I will do a poll. Please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter as I honestly don't know how I did. Hopefully it isn't too chaotic or too sappy. Also if anyone has any good cover art for the story please leave me a recommendation. I don't have photoshop and am a terrible artist so all help is appreciated.** **I love you all and have a wonderful day/night**


	16. Chapter 16

It took 5 days before Thomas returned to their bed. Dany had been laying there alone when she felt the weighed of another individual shift the blankets around her. Turning her head she saw Thomas snuggled up to her and wrap an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I left." She heard him mutter into her hair. "I just needed time to think." He took a deep breath before continuing. "While I can't say I approve of your decision to lock up the dragons I can understand why you did it. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time."

Dany turned around to face him. Taking his face in her hands she gave him a tender kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry for Thomas. I'm just glad your back." She kissed him again before snuggling closer. "I heard you have gone on patrols with the Dothraki." He nodded against her head. "How have they been going?"

"Nothing to report. Although the people definitely don't like us." Dany looked up at him silently asking for more information. "The slaves love us but everyone else, seems to hate us. It gives you the feeling you're going to be stabbed in the back."

"I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try that against you when you're surrounded by Dothraki screamers." Dany sighed.

"True." Thomas admitted. "Enough talk, let's get some sleep." Thomas yawned. Dany silently agreed as they both drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the next week, nothing of note happened. Life eventually fell into a set schedule that everyone seemed to enjoy. Dany finally started teaching Thomas Valyrian and Missandei seemed to be teaching Grey Worm the common tongue. One day Missandei and Dany made the two have a conversation with the each other using the others language. Dany and Missandei teased them relentlessly for days afterwards. The day before Daario was dew back things started to heat up again.

That morning a group of Unsullied came in carrying a dead comrade. When questioned they explained that he was murdered in a whore house and the only witness told them a man wearing a gold mask slit his throat. Dany called a council meeting soon after she ordered the man be given an honorable burial.

"They call themselves, the sons of the Harpy." Ser Barristan explained. "As you can tell, they aren't fans of your rule."

"How did you find out about this?" Thomas asked. Ser Barristan merely rang a small bell and a thin young man wearing dirty rags walked in.

He bowed before Daenerys. "Missa."

"You know about the Sons of the Harpy?" Dany asked.

"Aye, they work for masters to put us back in chains." Thomas could practically see the hate pouring off the young man.

"You're sure the masters are funding them? Maybe they are just a pissed off group of people." Thomas shrugged.

"I am positive. They hate what you have done to their city. Removing slavery and breaking tradition. They cry for your blood."

"Even if the masters are supporting them, all it will take is a small show of force and they should back down." Thomas offered.

"I agree. Step up patrols in all sectors to ensure we find them as quickly as possible. When we do find them we can give them a trial and if found guilty, punish them." Barristan offered his advice and Dany nodded her thanks.

"Then we shall do just that." Dany turned to Grey Worm. "I want all Patrols to be doubled until the sons of the Harpy are gone." Grey Worm nodded before rushing off to do as ordered. "Thomas I want you to take a small group of Dothraki and investigate the place where our man was murdered. See what you can find and report back to me." Dany turned back to the young man in rags. "What is your name?"

"My name is Mossador, Missa." Mossador bowed again.

"Thank you, Mossador, I promise you than sons of the Harpy will be brought to justice." Dany then dismissed everyone.

As the day passed Dany became more and more anxious. Around Dinner time Thomas came back empty handed. "We were able to narrow down the area but we couldn't find any evidence." Thomas reported with disappointment.

"Well there is always tomorrow." Dany sighed. "Grey Worm also reported nothing of interest. GO wash up and get to bed I shall join you shortly." Thomas nodded before walking off. Dany sighed when he was out of sight and left to go visit her children and try and enlist their help.

When she returned that night, Thomas was already asleep. 'He must have exhausted himself looking for the murderer.' Dany thought as she carefully entered the bed.

The next day Daario returned with her selected representative. Sitting in the throne room she eagerly awaited Yunkai's decision.

"The people of Yunkai have agreed to have a council made up of former slaves and masters. All decision the make will be brought to me and in turn I will bring them to you."

"Good." Dany smiled.

"They did ask for some concession." Hizdahr added causing Dany to role her eyes.

"And what might these concession be?" She wondered.

"Politics is the art of compromise. Your grace." Hizdahr pointed out.

"I'm not a politician, I'm a queen." Dany shot back. Thomas chuckled when Hizdahr sighed.

"Forgive me, you're right of course. Still, it's easier to rule happy subjects, than angry ones."

"Why should we expect the wise masters to be happy? The thrived on slavery, and we ended it. As well as putting many of their family to the cross." Thomas pointed out from his spot beside Daenerys.

"They don't ask for the return of slavery, they ask that you reopen the fighting pits." Hizdahr finally gave the concessions.

"The fighting pits, where slaves fought slaves to the death?" Dany asked, flabbergasted that he would think she would allow that.

"In the new world that you have brought to us, free men would fight free men." Hizdahr pointed out quickly.

"You are substituting free with slave. Nothing would change, only the titles the men carry." Thomas fired back.

"Regardless the fighters you liberated beg for you to give them this opportunity." Hizdahr continued to argue.

"No fighting pits." Dany stated.

"Opening them would show the people of Meereen, that you respect their traditions."

"I do not respect the tradition of human cock fighting." Dany's smile was starting to become forced as Hizdahr refused to back down. Thomas fidgeted impatiently and Daario played with his knife. Hizdahr was again going to argue before Dany finally snapped. "How many times must I say no before you understand. Now get out." Dany waved him away. When he was gone Daario stepped forward but stopped at her fierce glare.

"Obviously we were successful, your grace." Daario smiled while she continued to frown. "Although I have to ask why there are so many patrols."

"Sons of the Harpy have started to kill our soldiers. We are trying to stop them." Thomas answered.

"Have you found any?" Daario asked.

"We were able to narrow the search down but were unable to find evidence to convict someone." Thomas looked away in shame.

"Well then, take me to the area and I will find all the evidence we will need." Daario turned to leave. Thomas glanced at Dany who was rubbed her head in irritation. She could tell Daario was trying to avoid her anger and it was annoying. She eventually nodded for Thomas to go just to get some quiet.

When they appeared in the district Thomas had narrowed it down to Daario quickly asked around.

"The key to finding a murderer is looking for obvious evidence in obscure places." Daario began as they walked down the street.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thomas wondered.

"It means exactly what it says. You look for obvious evidence, like a bloody knife or the mask, in obscure places. Somewhere you wouldn't even think to look. Also keep in mind the body language of the people around you. If someone knows you are searching for them they will be more nervous. Prone to glancing around nervously." Daario smirked before grabbing a man and pinning him to a wall.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked as the man cried out.

"Finding your murderer." Daario then ordered the man to show them his home. When they got there Daario walked around.

"We already searched this house Daario, nothing was found." Thomas crossed his arms.

"Then you haven't looked hard enough." Daario snapped back before pulling out a loose brick. The rest of the wall soon followed revealing cloaks, a dagger and a golden mask. "Seize him." Daario ordered his men when the Harpy tried to flee.

"Didn't think he would hide it in a wall." Thomas muttered.

"Of course you didn't, you don't know the people like I do." Daario's smug smile annoyed Thomas who barely refrained from punching him.

Returning to the pyramid an hour later they found Dany in the conference room awaiting their report. "Did you find anything new?' Dany asked as the entered.

"Daario found the murderer." Thomas answered. Dany's eyes widened in shock before turning to Daario.

"Where is he then?"

"In your dungeon awaiting your justice." Daario bowed.

"Good." Dany simply nodded.

"I do have something I want to discuss with you though." Daario walked over and poured himself some wine.

"Oh and what would that be?" Dany asked.

"I want you to reopen the fighting pits." Daario replied bluntly.

"Are you mad? I will never reopen those pits!" Dany growled.

"My mother was a whore. When I was old enough she sold me to a man who trained fighters in the pits. I didn't mind, I was hard to handle. I wasn't big, but I was quick. The master saw this and trained me to use it to my advantage. I had my first match when I was 16." Daario explained.

"You were sold into slavery, forced to fight to the death for the masters against your will and you're defending the fighting pits?" Dany was dumbfounded. Thomas was just surprised the man had survived so long to be able to get out of the pits.

"I'm only here because of those pits." Daario pointed out. "I learned to fight like a Dothraki screamer, a Westerosi knight, soon I was famous with 2000 men screaming my name when I stepped into the pit. I made so much money for my master that he set me free when he died. I joined the second sons and here we are." Daario opened his arms indicating they knew the rest.

"Still that doesn't mean everyone who enters has any training." Thomas pointed out.

"Back then yes, but now people would have to sign up to be in the pits of get sponsored. No more forced entry." Daario replied.

"You're the queen." Daario turned back to Daenerys. "Everyone but Tom and I are too afraid to speak the truth. You have made thousands of enemies all across the world. As soon as they sense weakness, they will strike. Show your strength, here and now."

"That's why we stepped up patrols." Thomas muttered.

"Any buffoon with a chest full of gold can buy unsullied. She isn't the mother of Unsullied. She is the mother of Dragons." Daario glared at Thomas. Dany seemed to deflate at the mention of her children.

"I don't want another child's bones dropped at my feet." Dany's voice was small and filled with fear and sadness. Thomas moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Daario's eyes narrowed in rage before he hid it. No one has seen Drogon in weeks. For all I know he has flown halfway around the world. And Rhaegal and Viserion won't listen to me anymore. I can't control them anymore."

"A dragon queen with no dragons?" Daario asked. "That's not a queen."

Dany sighed before leaning back against Thomas. "You may leave us. But don't think I forgot about what you tried to do before I sent you away. We will have a long conversation about that." Dany glared at Daario who slowly exited the room. She relaxed when the door closed leaving only her and Thomas.

"I hate him, but even I have to admit he has a point." Thomas muttered after a few moments.

"About the pits?" Dany groaned.

"No, about the dragons." Thomas continued his ministrations. "If people don't see them, they will assume they all left. They will be more daring in their attacks and won't be as fearful of you as they were before."

"I tried talking to them yesterday night, they were angry at me. Roaring and breathing fire until I ran away. They hate me." Dany whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"Locking someone in the dark alone with no sunlight and no obvious reason will do that to a creature. Although I doubt I would have much luck even if you let me talk to them. They probably thought I abandoned them." Thomas sighed. "Whatever happens though, we will face it together." Dany could only nod as she allowed herself to drift away from all her problems.

 **SOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait everyone! I promise it won't happen any time soon again. So sorry. I won't give excuses since you don't want to hear that. Anyway I have been thinking, some authors up little omakes at the end of some chapters. Some funny others serious. I was thinking of doing that towards the end of season 6 and into season 7 with changed plot. Different characters. For example have Margery alive and forced to wed Thomas to secure the Tyrells allegiance or have Sansa marry Thomas for the north. Those kinds of things. Let me know what you think. Obviously they wouldn't be cannon to this story but spinoffs for fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

"What are we going to do with the prisoner?" Thomas asked to everyone. Around him were Daenerys Jorah, Daario, Ser Barristan and the rest of Dany's counsel.

"Kill him." Mossador spoke up quickly. "The sons of the Harpy wish to put collars back around my neck, around all our necks. Please your grace, you must kill him." He pleaded as Dany paced around the room.

"It would send a message." Dany reasoned.

"It might also scare others from joining their cause." Thomas agreed.

"I think you should exercise restraint your grace." Ser Barristan shot out, moving his hands in a placating manner."

"Why?" Dany asked quickly.

"For one thing, he may have valuable information." Barristan pointed out, sounding proud of himself.

"He doesn't have any information." Daario's voice was slightly mocking as he chuckled.

"How do you know?" Thomas asked as he picked up a nearby apple to snack on. Dany looked at him bemused. He shrugged his shoulders as Daario responded.

"I questioned him."

"And the information we do have is that he is young and he is born-" Hizdahr was interrupted by Mossador who glared at him.

"Born free." Venom dripped from his words.

"Why should he want to bring back slavery, what did it ever do for him?" Hizdahr shot back.

"Perhaps the only thing that gave him pride was knowing someone else was below him." Dany offered as she took Mossador's side.

"Thomas shook his head and grunted. "I doubt that would be reason enough for him to risk death. He was probably paid to do join."

"Yes, they pay him. Great families afraid to lash out pay poor men to do it for them." Dany's eyes flickered to Hizdahr who looked annoyed at the unsaid accusation.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"Everyone knows this." Mossador replied without hesitating.

"I don't know it, and I'm the head of a great family." Hizdahr shook his head.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Thomas muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We do not know what this man did or did not do." Ser Barristan spoke up trying to placate everyone. "Give him a trial at least. A fair trial, show all the citizens of Meereen that you are better than those who would depose you. Teach them a better way."

"I do not know that place from where old Ser comes, things there may be different I hope, but here in Meereen, before daenerys Stormborn they own us. So we learn much about them or we do not live long." Mossador maintained eye contact with Dany hoping to persuade her to his side. "They teach me what they are. Mercy, fair trial, these mean nothing to them. All they understand is blood."

Everything was quiet for a few moments as everyone took in what he said. Thomas noticed Dany looked slightly troubled. He could understand given how both arguments had their merits.

"Thank you all for your counsel." Dany turned who back to them, clearly dismissing them. Thomas remained seated as everyone filed out. He glance to his right and noticed Ser Barristan standing, waiting for the room to empty.

When it was empty save for them three he turned to Daenerys. "Your grace, a word please?"

"About what?" Dany asked as she turned toward him.

"About your father." Dany tensed up and walked around the table towards Thomas whose attention was now solely focused on Barristan. "About the mad king."

"The mad king, you're here to remind me of my enemy's lies." Dany rolled her eyes as she turned away. "Consider me reminded."

"Your Grace, I served in his king's guard. I was at his side from the first, your enemies do not lie." Ser Barristan tried to convince her to hear him out and was rewarded when she stopped behind Thomas, gripping the boy's shoulder and looking at him.

"Go on."

Barristan took a breath before he began to tell his tale. "When the people rose in revolt against him, your father set their towns and castles aflame. He burned men alive with wildfire." Dany's hand slowly began to tighten over Tom's shoulder and he raised his hand to grip hers. Both enthralled with what Barristan was telling them. "He murdered sons in front of their fathers and laughed as they screamed. In his efforts to stamp out decent, people rose in rebellion that saw the end of every Targaryen, except two."

"Dany swallowed quickly shaking her head. "I'm not my father."

"No, your grace, thank the gods. But the mad king gave his enemies the justice he thought they deserved and each time it made him feel more powerful and right. Until the very end."

Dany was quiet for a moment as she contemplated this. Eventually she looked back up. "I will not have the son of the Harpy executed without a fair trial."

Barristan smiled softly before taking his leave.

When he was gone Thomas turned in his seat and Dany sat on his lap. They held each other for some time before Thomas started subbing her back and humming a soft tune. After some more time Dany mumbled something.

"What was that?" Thomas asked softly.

"Don't let me become my father." Dany's voice was soft with a hint of fear as her grip tightened slightly. "I don't want to go mad."

"You are not your father Daenerys." Thomas moved some hair out of her face. Brushing away a stray tear. "You are not mad. You have never been mad."

"Just promise me you won't let me get mad if it does happen." Dany pleaded. "Don't allow me to become a monster. Promise me you will kill me before that happens."

"Dany I can't-" She cut him off.

"Promise me Thomas Ward. Please." She begged as they held each other. Each sharing their own strength with the other. Thomas looked into her eyes. He saw fear for what she could become, fear that she would hurt innocents.

He sighed before adjusting her on his lap. Looking back into her eyes he promised. "I will do everything in my power to stop you from going mad. I promise." Dany Smiled and gave him a tender kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled as she snuggled into him.

After a few minutes she felt him start to shift every few seconds. Frowning she lifted her head a looked at him expectantly.

"I can't really feel my legs anymore." He confessed. She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. Thomas rolled his eyes but retained his smile as his Queen let her stress wash away.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and soon enough a new day was dawning. With it came news that the captured Harpy was found missing from his cell. A search found the man nailed to a wall, his mask nailed to his face. The bloody words, 'kill the masters' written on a nearby wall. When Dany demanded they find whoever did this it came as a surprise when Mossador came forward and claimed responsibility. Now with everyone standing in the throne room Mossador pleaded his case.

"Why?" Dany started the proceedings.

" _For you Missa."_ Mossador spoke in Valyrian. Thomas silently thanked Daenerys for teaching him to at the moment understand the words spoken. " _You wanted the Harpy dead, but your hands were tied. I set you free, as you did all of us."_

 _"_ _He was our prisoner awaiting trial."_ Dany too spoke in Valyrian. " _You had no right."_ She looked down at him lost on why he would take the law into his own hands.

" _He would rather rip your city apart than see slaves lifted from the dirt."_

 _"_ _There are no more slaves."_ Dany explained as Mossador huffed. " _There are no more masters"_

" _Then who lives in the pyramids? Who wears gold masks and murders your children?"_ Dany was silent as Mossador talked. The man was getting angrier by the second as Dany refused to join his way of thinking. " _When grey worm came to us I was the first to take up the knife for you. I remember the look on my father's face when I struck down his master, who had traded his infant son for a dog. My father died in the fighting. If we allow the Sons of the Harpy to return us to chains, he never lived."_

 _"_ _The Harpy's life was not yours to take."_ Dany began. Thomas could tell Dany didn't want to punish the man but even he knew this could not be pushed under the rug _. "Once the masters were the law_"_

 _"_ _And now you are the law."_ Mossador interrupted and Dany snapped at him, angered by his interruption _._

 _"_ _The law is the law."_ She looked behind Mossador where two Dothraki stood waiting for orders. " _Take him."_ They did as told and dragged him out of the room. Mossador stared in shock at Dany who in turn returned his stare.

20 minutes later Dany marched out to the center podium. Around her and her party were slaves calling to her. The masters on the other side stared angrily at her as she walked on the podium. They eventually cried out in anger when Mossador was walked through their ranks.

"She should have cut off the traitors head in the pyramid and been done with it." Thomas heard Hizdahr mutter.

"That's what I wish she would do to you." Daario muttered back.

"For once I can't help but agree with Daario." Thomas said towards them. Everyone quieted when Dany stepped forward to speak.

" _You opened your gates to me because I promised you freedom and justice. One cannot exist without the other."_ Dany moved her gave over the crowd as she spoke. By them Mossador was on the platform and forced to his knees. Thomas stepped forward to stand directly behind him. Mossador called to Daenerys pleading for her not to go through with this. Dany ignored him. " _A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this man murdered him. The punishment is death."_ The crowd of slaves screamed for mercy and Dany let them cry out for a few moments before nodding to Thomas.

Thomas nodded back and pulled out his sword. Laying the blade against Mossador's neck. Thomas waited a few moments to see if Dany would change her mind. When she gave him a slight nod, he brought the sword down in a swift stroke. Mossador's head rolled forward and off the platform as the lifeless body toppled to the floor.

Silence followed the beheading but it was soon filled with hissing as the slaves glared at Thomas and Daenerys. Soon roars of anger rang out as slaves threw rocks at the masters. The masters in turn threw them back and pushed against the unsullied to get to the old slaves.

Sensing that this was no longer a safe place to be Thomas grabbed Dany's arm and dragged her back to the pyramid. Their unsullied blocked and objects thrown with their shields.

"Dany are you ok?" Thomas asked when they made it back to the throne room.

"I'm fine." Dany looked shocked about what happened. "I didn't think they would turn on me like that?" She mumbled to herself.

"I don't think any of us expected that." Thomas wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you to bed, it's been a long day." He then led her to their chambers while the others went their separate ways.

*one week later*

"Everyone looks so happy from up here." Dany mused from her balcony overlooking Meereen. Barristan who stood behind her chuckled as a particular memory came to him. "What?" Dany asked as she turned to him, a smile adorning her pretty face.

Barristan smiled as he began his story. "I was thinking about all the times your brother, made me go down with him from the red keep into the streets of kings landing."

Dany now gave him her undivided attention. "Why?"

"He liked to walk among the people, he likes to song to them." Barristan informed Dany who seemed to be relishing this new information.

"He sang to them?" Dany asked amused, as if not believing what she was hearing. Moving away from the balcony they made their way inside.

"Yes, Rhaegar would pick a spot on the Hook or the street of seeds and he'd sing. Just like all the other mistrals." Barristan silently rejoiced the opportunity to tell Dany about her family as she was ecstatic to hear about them.

"And what did you do?"

"I made sure no one killed him." Dany seemed to deflate slightly at this answer but Barristan continued swiftly. "I also collected the money." Dany's eyes sparkled once more as she looked up from her seat. "What, I liked to see how much he could make."

"He was good?"

"He was very good." Barristan nodded. "Viserys never told you?"

Dany's eyes darkened at the mention of her other brother. "He told me Rhaegar was good at killing people."

"Rhaegar never liked killing, he loved singing."

Dany looked relieved before asking a question. "What did you do with the money?"

"Well one time, he gave it to the next mistral down the street, another time he gave it to an orphanage in fleebottom and one time, we got horribly drunk." Barristan and Daenerys chuckled.

"He sounded like a wonderful person." Dany sighed.

"He was your grace. Thomas reminds me of him sometimes." When Dany looked at him inquisitively he elaborated. "His mannerisms remind me of when Rhaegar was a young lad first learning how to rule. They also both have a love of books."

"I wonder if Thomas can sing." Dany pondered.

"I don't know your grace. You should ask him. Even if he can't sing he might be able to make a good song for a bard." Barristan shrugged his shoulders. In all honesty he doubted Thomas could sing but Dany seemed to want him to be able to. "Where is the lad anyway?"

"Out patrolling the streets with his Dothraki." Dany stated. "They seem to love looking for hideaways and such."

"Your grace." Daario walked in before Barristan could respond. "Hizdahr is here to see you in the audience chamber."

Dany sighed. "How many others are there?"

Daario blew out a breath. "50, 100."

"Will you be joining us Ser Barristan?" Dany asked the old knight who smiled down at her.

"I believe I can protect you from Hizdahr Zo Lorac." Daario spoke up.

"I think I can protect myself from Hizdahr ZO Lorac." Dany scoffed. "GO Ser Barristan, Sing a song for me." Dany said softly, as a smile adorned her face.

Ser Barristan bowed before taking his leave.

*outside in a market*

"First round is on me today boys." Thomas offered as he and five Dothraki entered a nearby market to get a drink. They had been on patrol for 2 hours now. They had been coming to this place frequently whenever they went on patrol. The riders enjoyed the ale and girls while he enjoyed the joyful atmosphere. They would stay for about an hour before moving on to a few other places in the city.

He loved the sites in this city. He hated the majority of the people but some of the monuments were breathtaking. Today seemed to be going like every other and Thomas leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes. The laughs from his men and the voices from the various people soothed his mind as he let all the stress wash away. He knew Daenerys would be in meeting all morning and into the afternoon and while he enjoyed her presence, those meetings were beginning to be unbearable. Asking for a day to just explore the city with the Dothraki he took command of, she agreed on this request on the condition he spent the entire afternoon with her.

He chuckled lightly to himself. She had been very clingy since Mossador's execution. He wasn't complaining though. He loved her attention, and honestly couldn't get enough of it.

*bong*Bong*Bong*

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a bell chime over the city. Looking up he heard distant screams of pain. Looking back around he noticed the girls had slit two throats of his men. The other three had thrown the women off and drawn their Arakhs. Sadly before they could use then the Sons of the Harpy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked them. Stabbing and slicing the Dothraki fell quickly.

Thomas who by this point had drawn his sword attacked the nearest Harpy. Plunging his sword into the man's gut he quickly ripped the sword back out before spinning around the body, avoiding a lunge from another. Looking around he noticed that there were ten harpy's left and all of them seemed to be focused on him.

"I don't have all day." Thomas growled prompting two Harpy's to lunge forward. Deflecting one knife before blocking the other Thomas was forced to move back. This continued before he was finally able to disarm one of them and lop off the man's arm. Sadly that only prompted another to take his place.

Back against the wall Thomas lunged forward startling the two men who quickly fell to his blade. Now in the center of the market the remaining 7 surrounded him and lashed out simultaneously. Thomas who tried his best to dodge, deflect or block the attacks wasn't entirely successful and was soon riddled with long gashed and a few stab wounds. Luckily for him he was able to take another two down. Before the final 5 moved back to regroup.

Thomas staggered from his spot in the center of the circle. All around him cries of pain and agony rung out over the city. Holding his side where a particularly deep wound was inflicted Thomas staggered towards the Harpies intent on finishing the fight.

A few swings and the closest one resulted in the man dead but at the cost of his sword hand getting slashed on the back. Dropping his sword form the pain me staggered back before tripping on a body. Now on his back one Harpy lunged forward to deliver the finishing blow. Thomas seeing this rolled to the side and drew his knife before hurling himself at the assailant and plunging the knife into his head.

Now on his belly he rolled away from the final three, dropping his knife, he stopped when he reached on of the dead Dothraki and picked up the Arakh. Taking a wild swing he sliced a Harpy's throat open and embedded the weapon into another's head. Sadly he failed to notice the third and final Harpy who was able to stab him in the back with his small knife. Crying out in agony as the adrenalin of the fight began to wear off as blood flowed from his wounds. Swinging his arm he struck the man in the face, dazing him long enough for Thomas to grab him by the throat. Trying to reenact what Drogo did to Mago he squeezed with all the strength he had left and pulled back. Instead of ripping the throat open life he wanted, he instead crushed the man's windpipe. Gurgling in pain and unable to get air into his lungs properly the man fell onto the ground dying. Thomas took two steps back before his knees hit the floor.

His body followed a second later.

 **And Holy sh*t this was a bitch to write! This was supposed to be out last Friday but the final scene sucked and then both my grandfathers had to go to hospital because cancer sucks. Then sister graduates high school. So sorry for the long delay and I know I promised there wouldn't be another but life hit me and my family with some really big curve balls recently. To top it all off I am leaving the country next week with no access to my laptop or game of thrones so it will be at least two weeks before I can start writing again. I'm sorry about this and I will try to finish by the end of next month. By finish I mean get to the end of season 6. I will have to put the story on Haitus until I can find a way to view season 7 for free on the internet. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you thought about that last scene. I honestly don't feel too strong about it but I always feel that way about fight scenes. Anyway have a wonderful night/day and I love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

Night fell upon the great city of Meereen. Where once the bells rang, now oppressive silence hung in the air. No one dared speak throughout the city. Hours ago the Queen discovered her General and advisor bleeding out in an alley. Half an hour later her men found her lover unconscious in the streets, a puddle of his own blood surrounding him. Soon word spread of her advisors death. Now the city waited in baited breath for any news regarding the lover and General.

"Bring me Hizdahr Zo Lorac." Dany whispered as she held Thomas limp hand. He now rested in their bed, all his wounds now bandaged. Daario, who stood near the door heard the command and sent two men to fetch the master. She had already seen and mourned over Ser Barristan. Tears still spilled from her eyes as she watched the love of her life lay in bed covered in bandages. She was hysterical when they first brought in his body. He seemed so lifeless she was sure she lost him. Now though, all she felt was a burning rage unlike anything she felt before.

"Hizdahr is in the waiting room, your grace." Daario spoke up when one of his men returned.

"Good." She practically growled out. Slowly standing, she reluctantly released his hand before heading off to deal with the traitors.

"I heard the news your grace. I offer my deepest apologies." Hizdahr bowed.

"Barristan the bold, the called him. He crossed a continent to serve me and he died in an ALLEY!" Dany spat. "Killed by cowards who hide behind masks." Dany, who upon entering moved to stand before Barristan's body whirled around to glare at Hizdahr. "Grey Worm, my commander of the Unsullied. I have never seen a more loyal soldier. May not ever see the light of day thanks to those same cowards." Hizdahr was sweating as Dany slowly advanced on him. "Thomas Ward, my most beloved friend. A man more honorable has never existed. He was loyal to a fault and cared for me like no other and these retched dogs attacked him! They littered his boy with wounds as they hounded him. I have been patient, I have been lenient. No more. Daario, round up the head of ever great house of Meereen and their first born child. Bring them to the catacombs."

"At once your grace." Daario nodded.

"But I am the head of my family." Hizdahr looked uncertain. Daario nodded behind the man where two Second Suns stood waiting. They stepped forward at his signal and dragged the pleading man away.

An hour later Dany stood with a group of unsullied and terrified masters and their children. She walked forward into the darkness looking for any sign of her children. On her hand was Thomas's dried blood. She waved it forward and was rewarded with a snarl. Turning back she glared at the terrified people before her. Walked behind them the unsullied used their spears to move their prisoners forward a few feet.

" _Walk forward."_ Dany commanded. Everyone seemed hesitant until the unsullied used their spears.

" _You cannot do this."_ One man said as he clutched his son who seemed to be a year younger than Thomas. The boy glared at Daenerys who looked back at them with uncaring eyes.

" _Another step."_ Again the unsullied forced them all forward until they were at the edge of the torch light. " _They will eat you if I tell them to."_ Daenerys walked forward until she was just behind everyone. " _They may eat you even if I don't. Children. Some say I should give up on them. But a good mother never gives up on her children. She disciplines them if she must."_ She walked behind them until she stood behind the man who spoke out and his son. Turning back to Daario she motioned towards them with her head. Daario walked forward with another man and shoved the two to the ground. Now completely out of the torchlight, the two shook in fear as they heard low growls and rattling of chains. " _But she does not give up on them."_ A small light appeared in the darkness. The man and his son stared in awe for a moment before the light sprang forth and engulfed them. Screaming in agony the two burning men fell over as Rhaegal and Viserion ripped them apart and feasted on their charred flesh.

The people who still lived knelt before Daenerys begging for forgiveness while the youngest children cried in fear, begging for their mothers. Dany ignored them all until she stood behind Hizdahr Zo Lorac. " _Who is innocent? Maybe it is all of you. Maybe none of you. Maybe, I should let my children decide your fate."_ She put her bloodied hand on his back. Rhaegal's nose twitched and he reared his head up and roared at Hizdahr.

"Valla Mo Ghoules." Hizdahr replied as tears of fear ran down his face.

Dany removed her hand and looked upon the crying children. "Don't want to overfeed them." She muttered before personally ushering the children out. The unsullied lead their parents to the dungeons.

Back in her chamber Dany laid down next to Thomas who still hadn't stirred. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair as she contemplated her next move. Daario had counselled a mass purge of the city, district by district but she shot that down as it sounded like something her father would have done. Barristan had counselled mercy but that had failed and claimed his life. "What should I do Thomas?" Dany sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

The next night she went to Hizdahr.

"My Queen, please don't kill me." He begged on his knees.

Dany glared at him. "Where is the bravado from the other night? What about Valla Mo Ghoules?"

"I did not want to die a coward." He whimpered. "But it would appear I don't want to die at all." Tears came to his eyes. Dany eyed him uncaringly.

"Luckily for you, I have another use for you." Dany rolled her eyes when the man perked up instantly. "Congratulations on becoming my second in command." Her task done, she left him to ponder her words.

The days seemed to blur together into meaningless drabble without Thomas. While Dany was out of it, she did notice how Missandei spent all her free time by Grey Worm's side. Her heart went out to the girl but her mind stuck to Thomas. The doctors she had look at him all seemed to say that he was improving but that they had no way of knowing when he would wake. Every time one told her this news she would lash out at something and order them away. Daario tried to speak with her but since his attempted seduction she had lashed out of him harshly. On a particularly bad day she struck him with goblet. Since then everyone has been on edge around her. Afraid she would lash out and order them to be fed to her dragons. Even the Sons of the Harpy ceased killing.

Three days after Thomas was first brought in Daario requested a private audience with her. She begrudgingly allowed it. Preparing to kick him out she was unprepared for what he said.

"It would appear the Sons of the Harpy have finally stopped killing."

"Yes, it would appear the nobles were sufficiently threatened." Dany replied easily.

"Funny how they stop once you elevate Hizdahr as your right hand man." Daario pointed out and Dany rolled her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" Dany asked.

"Well, I believe he got the Harpies to stop because he was elevated in position. Now since Thomas is out of commission, you will also be easier to kill." Daario explained.

"I will be fine while Thomas recovers." Dany stated, her voice hard and unwavering.

"I'm sure you will but just in case, you should have someone else by your side."

"And who, pray tell would that be?" Dany snapped already guessing at who he was referring to.

"Marry me, and I will protect you for all time." Daario flashed her a winning smile.

Dany was just about to lash out and scream for her guard to cut off his head when another idea popped into her head. She smirked as this new plan seemed much more entertaining. "And why should I do such an inadvisable thing?" She responded playfully.

"Why would it be inadvisable? You are a queen you may do whatever you like?" Daario questioned.

"I can't simply do whatever I want." Dany responded.

"Why not, you are the ruler of Meereen. No one can tell you what to do."

Dany shook her head and sighed.

"Look I know I won't be advising you but simply providing a distraction for you but may I offer up one piece of advice?"

Putting her plan on hold for now humored the man and nodded.

"On the day of the great games, round up all the great masters, wise masters, any masters you can find and slaughter them all."

Dany was about to agree before her conversation with Ser Barristan came forward. About her mad father who burned men alive for fun. Immediately her previous plan to humiliate Daario vanished from her mind and revulsion took its place. "I am a Queen, not a butcher." Her tone left no room for arguments.

"All rulers are either butchers or meat." Daario shook his head.

"I will never be a butcher." Dany glared at him. "Now get out of my sight."

Daario, realizing he screwed up bowed before taking his leave.

2 days later and as Dany walked into her chamber after a long day, a feint groan was heard. Dany who froze to listen to the noise immediately rushed over to the bed and noticed Thomas shifting around.

"Thomas, don't move!" She cried out as she clambered into the bed. "It's ok, my love, it's ok I am here." She held his head as his eyes fluttered open.

He tried to speak but only ended up coughing. He did however manage to choke out the word water.  
"Hush now, I will get you all the water you need." Dany nodded and rushed to fetch him some. Some minutes later they were laying their together. His head resting on her lap as she played with his hair.

"I was so scared when they brought you to me." Dany began.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Thomas muttered. "Did any of my men survive?"

Dany shook her head. "No, they all died. Ser Barristan also fell. Butchered in an alley. Grey Worm was gravely injured in the same alley. He woke up two days ago." Dany clutched his head closer to her. "I feared you would never wake up. I brought some of your bloody clothes to Rhaegal. He was livid. I fed two nobles to him and Viserion after your attack. Since then the Harpies have backed off for now. Hizdahr also holds the title of my right hand." When Thomas gave her a look she smiled at him. "It is only to keep the Harpies at bay. You will always be my right hand." She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss.

"I will miss Barristan." Thomas muttered.

"We all will, but now I need you to focus on getting better." Dany ordered. "Luckily none of the wounds you received were crippling so all you will be getting is scars."

Thomas chuckled lightly. "I hope you like scars. I seem to be getting a lot of them." Dany smiled as well.

Tomorrow I am going to oversee the fighting pits. Hizdahr says it is tradition." Dany informed him. "I will return later that day so don't worry. I will be surrounded by Unsullied and Daario will be coming with me." Thomas made a face and Dany couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

"I hate Daario."

"I do too." Dany smiled at him. "I hit him with a goblet, you know." Dany beamed when Thomas broke out into laughter.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, trying to regain his breath.

"I don't actually remember, he just annoyed me and that was the closest thing to me." Dany and he shared a laugh. Afterwards they sat in comfortable silence. Dany stroking his hair and Thomas relaxing in her lap. After a while Dany looked down and noticed he had fallen asleep. Smiling again she kissed his forehead before drifting off herself.

The next Day Thomas was sitting in the throne room talking with Grey worm who was also recovering when Dany burst through the doors and stomped in. When the two men gave her questioning looks she motioned behind her. Thomas's eyes widened as he saw Jorah Mormont standing next to a dwarf.

 **Horrible ending to this chapter but I couldn't really think of a better one. So the season premiere aired tonight. NO SPOILERS IN REVIEWS! IF I find a single spoiler I will heckle and belittle you something fierce. I haven't watched it yet! SO Don't spoil A god dam thing! Anyway happy game of Thrones day!**


	19. Chapter 19

The hall was silent as Jorah and the Dwarf named Tyrion stood below Daenerys. She sat upon her throne a look of utter contempt adorning her face as she glared down at Jorah. Thomas, who only learned about the meeting at the pit a few moments ago looked down upon the two men in confusion. On one hand he still hated Jorah for what he put daenerys through. On the other hand Tyrion was a Lannister, the most hated house aside from the Baratheon's. Sitting on the steps slightly in front of Daenerys Thomas decided to withhold his judgment until after this meeting. But if Jorah tried anything, he would be fed to Rhaegal.

"Your grace-"Jorah began.

"You shall not speak." Dany cut him off with ruthless efficiency. She then turned her attention towards the dwarf. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"If only I were otherwise." Tyrion spoke softly but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If you are Tyrion Lannister, why shouldn't I kill you? To repay your family for what it did to mine?" Dany asked, her tone friendlier than before.

"You want revenge against the Lannister's?" Tyrion began. "I killed my mother, Tiana Lannister on the day I was born. I killed my father, Tywin Lannister with a crossbow. I am the greatest Lannister killer of all time."

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered your family?" Dany asked skeptically.

"Into your service?" Tyrion questioned. "Your grace, we have only just met. It is too soon to know if you deserve my service."

"If you would rather be burned alive just say the word. We have two hungry dragons ready and willing." Thomas snapped impatiently.

Tyrion took a deep breath. "When I was a young man I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in living memory. She had no wealth, no lands, no army's. Only a name and a handful of supporters, most of whom probably thought they could use that name to benefit themselves. They kept her alive moving her from place to place often hours ahead the men sent to kill her. She was eventually sold off to some warlord off on the edge of the world and that appeared to be that. Then a few years later, the most well informed person I knew told me that this girl without wealth, lands or armies had somehow acquired all three in a very short span of time, along with 3 dragons. He thought she was our best and last chance to build a better world. I thought you were worth meeting at the very least." Tyrion finished Thomas rolled his eyes at the long story Dany seemed a little impressed.

"And why are you worth meeting? Why should Daenerys bother with you?" Thomas asked.

"Because she cannot build a better world on her own." Tyrion answered him before turning to Daenerys. "You have no one at your side who knows the lands you wish to rule. The strengths and weaknesses of the houses that with either join or oppose you."

"I will have a rather large army and three very large dragons." Dany pointed out. "I will also have Thomas by my side. He has read up on many of the houses in Westeros."

"Killing and politics aren't always the same thing." Tyrion countered. "As for the boy, books hardly compare to hands on experience. When I served as hand of the king I did quite well with the latter considering the king in question preferred torturing animals than ruling his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler with the title."

"You wish to advise me then? Then what should I do with him?" Dany turned her full attention to Ser Jorah. "I swore I would kill him if he ever returned. Why should the people trust a queen who can't keep her promises?"

"I know." Tyrion took a few steps up the dais but stopped when the unsullied prepped their spears. "Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can't remember meeting anyone so devoted to someone as he is to you. He claims he would kill and die for you and nothing I have witnessed gives me reason to suspect otherwise. And yet he did betray you. Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayal?" Tyrion asked.

"Many times." Dany hissed.

"And did he?"

"No, until forced to do so." Dany seemed to be holding back her emotions.

"He worships you, he is in love with you I think." Dany bristled at the comment and Thomas sneered. "But he did not trust you with the truth. An unpleasant truth to be sure but one of great significance to you. He did not trust you enough to be wise enough to forgive him."

"So I should kill him?" Dany asked.

"A ruler who kills those devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotion." Tyrion began.

"He betrayed her to our enemies. He needs to be punished to scare off others who would try the same." Thomas cut in.

"Right, he cannot go unpunished or you will set an unwanted precedent. But you still cannot kill him. You're going to need to inspire devotion, a lot of it if you are going to take back the seven kingdoms. But you cannot have him by your side when you do." Tyrion answered back.

"Remove Ser Jorah form the city." Dany ordered. When Jorah was out of the pyramid Dany turned back to Tyrion. "We will talk more tomorrow. It has been a long day." With that she took Thomas's hand and led him to their chambers.

*Next day*

Dany and Tyrion sat around a small table with a bottle of wine. Thomas had decided he had enough of the pyramid and at Dany's insistence taken 15 unsullied guards into the city.

"So have you decided?" Dany opened up the conversation as Tyrion poured them both wine.

"Have you decided to have me killed?" Tyrion countered.

"It's probably my safest option." Dany responded.

"I could see why you would think so. It's what your father would have done." Tyrion sipped his wine.

"And what would your father have done?" Dany asked him as she ignored her wine.

"My father, who publically sentenced me to die." Tyrion's voice was small but no less forceful. "I say his stance on the matter was abundantly clear."

"Is that why you killed him?" Dany asked.

"If you decide not to have me killed, on that day we will need more wine than this before I tell that tale." Tyrion took a few big gulps before reaching for more.

Dany took up her cup and took a drink. "I know what my father was. I know the mad king earned his name."

"SO here we sit, two terrible children from two terrible fathers." Tyrion mused.

"I'm terrible?" Dany blinked.

"I've heard stories." Tyrion fixed her with a calculating look. "Although, meeting the young man leads me to believe he might have been to influence to lead you on some of those stories."

"Are you saying Thomas is a bad influence?" Immediately the room was filled with Tension as Dany glared at him. Tyrion looked at her before sipping his wine.

"I am not saying he isn't. I don't know him as well as you do. I hardly think I can judge him. But he did seem rather hostile towards me and Mormont." Tyrion pointed out.

"He was just being protective of me." Dany informed. "He has been that way for a while now. Plus due to his injuries he has been stuck in the pyramid. He was getting stir crazy."

"Either way, I will hold off on my judgment for now." Tyrion gave her a small reassuring smile. "Varys, my traveling companion before Jorah took that role for himself said the boy seemed to calm you down in situations of great stress."

"Varys was the Baratheon's spy master." Dany growled. "He tried to have me killed on multiple occasions."

"I believe the only reason both of you are alive right now is because he moved you before the assassins could get there." Tyrion defended the eunuch.

"And you trust this man?" Dany asked.

"He might be the only man I trust right now. Aside from my brother."

"The brother that killed my father?"

"That's the one." Tyrion took another sip.

"Perhaps I should have you killed after all." Dany mused.

"Your queenly prerogative." Tyrion joked. "I had given up on life when I left kings landing. Varys convinced me that you might be worth living for. If you chop off my head, well, my final days were interesting." Tyrion once again took a ip but was interrupted when Dany took his cup.

"I'm not going to kill you." She said as she put the cup down. "You will be my adviser along with Thomas. But you will remain sober while doing so." Dany sent him a smile to ease any remaining tension and Tyrion returned it.

"What would you like me to advise you on?" Tyrion asked.

"How to get what I want."

"What does the mother of dragons want?" He asked again.

"I want the Iron throne."

"Perhaps you should find something else to want." Tyrion advised.

"If I wanted a fool I will go get myself a proper one." Dany shot back.

"I wasn't entirely joking." Tyrion explained. "Maybe you should stay here. Look around, slaver has ended because of you. Maye here is where you can do the most good."

"I will continue my fight to end slavery when I take back the seven kingdoms." Dany sat up, her mind decided.

"Well you certainly have your work cut out for you." Tyrion sighed.

*3 days later*

'What do you mean I can't go with you?" Thomas complained as Dany got ready for her day. Thomas was currently laying atop their bed in pants with his bandages covering his chest. Dany was currently putting on her dress for the day. She was going to the coliseum for the final rounds of the fighting pits.

"I mean, your day trip yesterday took a lot out of you." Dany stated. "You're still recovering and I don't want you to push it."

"But what about you?" Thomas asked as he sat up. "What if the sons of the Harpy attack and I'm not there to protect you? I can't live without you."

Dany turned back to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Placing her hand on his cheek she smiled lovingly into his eyes. "And I can't without you. But please, stay here and rest. You can join me tomorrow when you're feeling better." She leaned over and kissed him. "If you get bored, how about you write me a song." She winked before turning back to her task.

"Write a song?" Thomas asked in confusing.

"Before you were attacked, I was talking to Ser Barristan about my brother Rhaegar." She explained. "HE said Rhaegar loved singing. When I wondered if you could sing he recommended you try writing a song. I think it would be fun if you give it a try."

"Well, alright I guess." Thomas seemed uncertain. "Just promise me you will be careful today?"

"I promise I will be careful." Dany finished getting dressed and gave him one final kiss before leaving.

*later that day*

"You lost her?!" Thomas roared as he stood next to the throne. Jorah, Daario and Tyrion sat at the bottom.

"We didn't lose her." Tyrion tried to explain but Thomas cut him off.

"If she isn't lost then where is she?!" He yelled, looking each of them in the eye.

"We don't know." Daario answered. Thomas glared angrily at him.

"Fisherman saw Drogon fly north. That's where I'll go." Jorah spoke up.

"Where we go, you mean." Daario cut in.

"Alright when are we going?" Tyrion asked. Everything went silent as they stared at him. "What?"

"You are not going." Daario shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You're not a fighter. Jorah, Daario and I will head north at once to find Daenerys." Thomas spoke up as he rubbed his face.

"Wrong again. You and Tyrion will stay and rule in her stead." Daario shook his head. "They won't listen to Tyrion but they will listen to you. And since he has experience ruling he can advise you. You will also have grey worm and Missandei if anything goes wrong." Daario reasoned.

"We will bring her back Thomas I promise." Jorah swore.

"I'll hold you to that." Thomas muttered as he sat down on the thrown with a sigh. "This thing is uncomfortable as hell." He muttered the last part as he moved around a bit.

Later Thomas and Tyrion overlooked the city as they watched Daario and Jorah ride away.

"This city is tearing itself apart." Thomas sighed.

"Then it appears we have our work cut out for us." Tyrion replied.

"Hello old friend." Both turned and saw a bald man walk up to them. Tyrion smiled when he saw it was Varys.

"AH Varys, so good of you to finally catch up. This here is Thomas"

"Thomas ward, I know." Varys cut off Tyrion before bowing. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord I am Varys."

"I am no Lord and Thomas will do just fine." Thomas nodded back.

"I suppose I might as well not ask about how you found me?" Tyrion shrugged.

"The birds sing in the west and they sing in the east. One only needs to know how to listen." Varys replied. "They tell me you have already found favor with the Mother of Dragons."

"Well she didn't execute me at the start. Now the heroes are off to bring her back and we have to help Thomas rule this city and bring it back from the brink of civil war until she returns."

"Sounds like such a monumental task. I don't know how you will do it." Vary shuddered.

"If only I knew an extremely well informed person, it would make our lives so much easier." Tyrion shrugged.

"If only." Varys rolled his eyes. "Well no time like the present. Let's go my boy." Varys started leading Thomas back to the pyramid. "You have much to learn about ruling a city. I might as well start now."

 **Well Hello everyone, it has been some time since my last update and I have some news. In regards as to why this is so late. 1. I now have a full time job. Doesn't leave me with a lot of time now. It's a sheet metal union job so once classes start up I will have even less time to write. Luckily season 6 is going to mostly be away from the show so I won't need to watch it again. Just the first episode or two. Now onto the second reason. Season 7. Holy crap it is amazing! That's right I can now watch it! And due to this I have started writing the chapters for season 7. The first 2 chapters are already done. So there was also that. I apologize for not keeping you all in the loop but hopefully the promise of guaranteed chapters washes away your anger.**

 **Really important! I need names for 5 Dothraki OCs. I am absolutely terrible with names so I am asking for help. If you have any ideas let me know and I will most likely use it. I don't need a big back story just a name. If you want to give me a backstory even better. I most likely will use it. There would also have been a poll set up about certain findings that will arrive in season 6. Sadly with me writing season 7 already I had to make the decision. I hope you all like it since they will play a vital role in the wars to come.**

 **Sorry for the long authors note but I did want to explain why I have been inactive lately. SO thank you all for reading I greatly appreciate it. I love you all very much and I hope you have a beautiful day/night.**

 **PS. Over 200 favs! Thank you so much! Over 250 follows. You guys are the best!**


	20. Chapter 20

"We shall never fix this city if we stay cooped up at the top on of the great pyramid." Tyrion state das he Varys and Thomas walked through the streets dressed as merchants. Varys glanced around in obvious worry as people passed them. Thomas wasn't much better and kept fingering the dagger he had hidden on his waste.

"Must I have come unarmed Lord Tyrion?" Thomas asked. "The people already know my face. They already attacked me. Now they have even more incentive to do so since I have no sword."

"We will be fine. We are dressed like common merchants." Tyrion shook his head. "Tyrion is just fine. May I call you Thomas?"

"You may."

"Good, I hoped we could be friends." Tyrion smiled up at him.

"We aren't friends." Thomas shook his head. "You haven't earned my trust yet."

"Well then I better get started." Tyrion chuckled.

"Not to interrupt but dressing up can only go so far if you keep walking like that." Varys spoke up. "You walk like a rich person. At least the good king walks like a warrior and can be confused for a sell sword."

"You spent a lot of time studying the way rich people walk?" Tyrion asked.

"You walk as though the paving stones are your personal property." Varys scoffed. I used to steal from people like you when I was a boy."

"It's a good thing you aren't a boy then." Tyrion pointed out lightheartedly.

"No offence, but what do we hope to gain from this excursion?" Thomas asked.

"In the two weeks since you have become king, what have you noticed about the people?" Tyrion asked.

"They require less and less of me. They seem quiet and content from what I can tell." Thomas shrugged. "Why, have you noticed something?"

"No I have not, which is why we are here." Tyrion motioned around them. "To get a better sense of the people." As he gazed the streets he noticed a mother huddled against a wall holding a baby. Feeling pity swell in his gut he walked over and fished out some coins. Holding his hand out he motioned towards the woman, then her babe. The woman looked horrified and held the child closer.

"She thinks you want to eat her baby." Thomas pointed out before stepping forward. " _I'm sorry my idiotic friend doesn't know Valyrian well. The money is so you can buy food for you and your babe."_ The woman looked back towards Tyrion skeptically before taking the money. Thanking Thomas she quickly scurried off.

Continuing their walk they came upon a wall with writing on it. One sentence in blood red the other painted in blue. One said kill the masters the other, Mhysa is a master.

"Mhysa means mother in Valyrian." Varys spoke up.

"We all know that." Thomas sighed as he read it. "They need to be reminded who is in charge."

"And how will you do that?" Tyrion asked. "You have no dragons and the patrols didn't do anything the first time. No, reminding them who is in charge will do us no good. We have to show everyone we offer the best deal."

"She gave everyone their freedom. What is better than that?" Thomas asked.

"She gave the slaves freedom. The master's lost property and feel insulted." Varys offered. "We need to compromise."

"We need to show everyone that daenerys has their wellbeing at the forefront of her mind." Tyrion pointed out as they turned a corner and saw a men dressed in red preaching too many former slaves.

"Well it doesn't help that she was seen flying away on a dragon and hasn't come back." Varys sighed.

"Who is that?" Thomas pointed to the man in red.

"A red priest." Varys answered. A servant of the lord of light. Apparently our Queen has become quite popular with them. "They believe in the lord of light." Varys rolled his eyes. "More superstitious nonsense."

"Not nonsense if it calms the people and gets them to back our queen." Tyrion pointed out. "Maybe we should request an audience with their leader."

"Varys, is that something you can do?" Thomas asked as they started walking away.

"If it is what you think I best."

"It is, we need all the help we can get." Thomas sighed.

"Then I shall send my little birds at once." Varys bowed his head.

They continued talking about ways to win the support back and stop the Harpy's for another hour or so until they reached the docks. There they found people screaming and running in terror as smoke rose into the sky. Rushing forward the came upon the docks alight in fire as every boat burned. Unsullied rushed to put out the flames.

"She won't be sailing to Westeros any time soon." Tyrion spoke up as the watched the fire burn.

"They burned them all." Thomas whispered in shock.

*that night*

"What are we going to do?" Missandei asked as they all sat around the council table.

"We must strike back and show them we are not weak." Grey Worm spoke up.

Varys shook his head. "We cannot strike back if we do not know who to strike." He glanced around the table. "My little birds have found a few questionable people that I will be speaking to in the coming days. Astapor and Yunkai have been retaken by the masters. Aside rom Meereen, Slavers bay is back to normal."

"Taking out a few supporters at a time won't do much." Tyrion shook his head. "We need to show them we still have loyal dragons. That should stop any thoughts of attack."

"We don't have loyal dragons anymore." Thomas spat out. "And now we lost most of slavers bay."

"Do we not have two beneath the great pyramid?" Tyrion asked.

"They are there but they will not listen to anyone." Thomas sighed. "We have reports of them refusing to eat as well. At this rate by the time Daenerys comes back she will have lost everything."

"Then our need is truly dire." Tyrion muttered. Thomas froze however and stared at Tyrion, recalling a conversation he had many years ago.

" _When your need is dire, go to the ruins of old Valyria. There you will find the key to not only your future but the mother of dragons."_

"I need to head to the ruins of old Valyria." Thomas stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"You cannot go there!" Tyrion shouted. "Those ruins hold nothing but death and misery."

"I will take the remaining Dothraki we have and ride tomorrow morning." Thomas turned to Missandei and Grey Worm. "I am entrusting the care of this city in your hands. Varys and Tyrion will assist you in any way possible. Should Daenerys return before I, tell her I will be back shortly." Thomas turned and started leaving. But stopped when Varys stepped in his way.

"You only have 15 Dothraki and only 5 of them are battle worthy. The rest are children and women. Hundreds of stone men lie in wait at old Valyria. 6 fighters won't be enough." Varys informed him.

"It will have to do." Thomas was about to shove past him when Tyrion grabbed his arm.

"If you are so dead set on dying then fine. Have fun." Tyrion glared at him. "But you can at least get her children, your children out of their prison before you go."

Thomas stared at him for a while. He saw determination and drive. He looked towards Missandei and Grey worm and saw the same mixed with worry. Varys he noticed had a blank expression but watched intensely none the less. "Fine, let's go free Rhaegal and Viserion."

Down at the entrance to the catacombs, the unsullied moved the door out of the way. Thomas was dressed in leather armor with a sword at his waist. Varys and Tyrion stood to the side holding Torches. When Thomas stepped through he took a torch offered by the unsullied and walked down the steps. Before him laid a vast darkness. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Continuing forward he held the torch before him. Chains rattled in the darkness and blurs of motion caught his eye.

He stopped when a small flame sprouted. He could make out teeth surrounding it. A low growl resonated next to it and soon a burst of flame shot out of Rhaegal's mouth. The room, now illuminated, he saw Viserion on his left and Rhaegal on his right. Both were much bigger than they were last he saw them.

"It has been a very long time." Thomas' voice shook as the dragons glared down at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you but your mother is in danger." Taking a breath he stepped forward and pet Rhaegal's neck. The dragon continued to glare but stopped growling. "We need both of you to help us." He swiftly removing the blot holding the chain around his neck. The heavy steel fell to the floor with a loud bang. Viserion crooned lightly before offering his neck. Rhaegal nudged Thomas tenderly as he shook himself. Removing Viserion's chain, he stepped back and let the dragons get readjusted to being free. "You are free now, please leave this place and come back to the sun."

Both Dragons crooned but turned away and headed back into the darkness. Thomas shuddered and swiftly left. Instructing the Unsullied to leave the doors open, he led Tyrion and Varys back towards the Pyramid. "It is up to them now, let's hope they come out soon."

*next day*

"How long do you think the journey will take?" Missandei asked as Thomas and he Dothraki readied their horses.

"3 months to get there, 3 to get back." Thomas grunted as he tightened the straps on his horse. "Give me 7 months and I will return."

"What should we do if the city falls?" Grey worm asked.

"Should the city be on the brink of falling and you can do nothing more, run. Take all the unsullied and Second sons and run. Make your way to old Valyria and meet up with me." Thomas instructed.

"What about our Queen?" Missandei asked.

"If she hasn't returned by then she will most likely be dead. If you find information on where she is then go to her." Thomas finished preparations and turned to them. "Hopefully it won't come to that." He embraced Missandei and then clasped Grey Worms's hand. "Take care you two, and watch out for one another."

"Be safe Thomas. Our Queen needs you." Missandei kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"You are strong Warrior. Stay vigilante." Grey Worm stepped back as well.

Thomas nodded to them both before mounting his horse and turned to the ready Dothraki. " _Krollo, Zorno, take the rear. Kovarro, Ahko, left and right side. Ponno, up front with me. We are moving out!_ "

Up in the Pyramid Tyrion and Varys watched as the small procession made their way west, towards their death or victory.

 **So, my extremely long absence. Honestly no excuses other than I just haven't had any energy to write or do anything really. I am sorry but once season 6 is out of the way I can actually put out chapters every week. Until the end of season 7. All of season 7 chapters are done. If any of you have ocs you want in please send them in. Now they won't be main characters but I could use them in season 6. So send them in. No more Dothraki names though. Thank you all for your continued support an thank you Wolfking0811 for the Dothraki riders.**


	21. Chapter 21

A full month has gone by since the small band of Dothraki left Meereen. So far the journey had been boring with no problems on the road. It was quiet and peaceful so far and that was what worried Thomas the most. They had passed by a few towns and even one city called Bhonash with nothing of note happening. He at least expected to be glared at by former masters or loved by former slaves. He was wearing his traditional leather armor that had the Targaryen sigil stitched to the front. Everyone knew who he was or at least who he followed. But all his party received were passing glances and maybe a few hushed whispers. After Bhonash the roads seemed to empty of travelers entirely.

Fearing an attack at any moment Thomas turned back towards his followers and looked them over. There were two children about 8, 5 men and 8 women. He knew for a fact the woman all had daggers and the men had at least two Arakhs. One even brought a spear with them. The children, both boys were usually sent to help the women when they stopped to make camp.

"Krollo! Come here." Thomas ordered. The young rider who at the time was station on the left side rode up to him. Currently they were on a small trail on a cliff overlooking the sea. It would be another month before the reached Tolos. From there they would find a boat to ferry them to the ruins of Old Valyria.

"What is it you need my Khal?" Krollo asked. He had become the default leader of the Dothraki in Thomas' absence. He was an older man with a small black beard. His hair was tied back into a small pony tail. Two Arakhs were strapped to his horse while knives were strapped to his waist.

"We don't have enough fighters." Thomas stated simply looking over his followers as they rested.

"Should we turn back?" Krollo asked.

"We have come too far to turn back now." Thomas shook his head. "I want each of you to train the women on how to use an Arakh and spear." Thomas held up a hand when Krollo looked to speak. "I don't care if is against tradition just do it. Each of you will give up one of your weapons so that we have a higher chance of success. Is that understood?" When no answer came he looked towards Krollo. "I said, is that understood?"

"Understood. We shall start when we make camp tonight." Krollo nodded and went to relay the news to his fellow riders.

Thomas sighed when Krollo was out of range. He knew leading them would be tough but he never imagined the kind of pressure that would be heaped on his shoulders. In the first few weeks of the journey he had talked to each of them personally and over time started to care for each of them. Of course he also came to realize how foolish this mission truly was. If stories were to be believed, then hundreds of Stoneman awaited them upon the islands. With only six people able to fight they would be killed off quickly. They needed everyone to fight if they were to survive.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a child's laughter. He turned slightly to see the two children chasing each other obviously playing. It brought a pained smile to his face as he realized they would most likely die on this journey. He condemned them to early graves by insisting all the Dothraki come with him.

Now that he thought about it why would they agree to bring children with them? It wasn't like he didn't tell them where they were going. They all knew the risk and he even gave them the option of staying behind to wait for Daenerys. Instead they all packed up and left with him. Looking over his small band he noticed one of the women off on her own overlooking the sea. Wondering what she was doing he dismounted his horse and made his way over to her. She was about the same height as him with long dark hair. She looked like your average Dothraki with her brown leather clothes and darker skin tone. But her eyes were more black than brown. She had an inquisitive look on her face as she watched the waves.

"What are you thinking about?" Thomas asked when he stood behind her.

Without turning her head she answered. "We are being followed." Thomas looked down upon her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look but the cliffs to our left hold men hoping to hide."

Thomas sat down next to her. "Do you know how many there are?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. I have counted three but the rocks may hide others."

"Why do you think they are following us?"

"I do not know." The woman finally looked at him. "To steal what we seek in the ruins or to merely gather information for masters. I cannot say."

"Do you think they will attack us?" Thomas asked with a sigh. Just what he needed. Something else to worry about.

"Again, I do not know. All I know is that you will lead us through anything that comes our way." She gave him a small smile before they lapsed into silence. The only sound being the waves before them and the people behind them.

Thomas sat there pondering what she had just said. Again all his doubts came swirling to the forefront of his mind until he just couldn't keep them bottled up anymore.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you all follow me?" Thomas asked again. "Why would you come with me when you know it will most likely lead to your deaths?"

The woman looked at him for some time. The silence was almost too much for him but before he could demand an answer she gave him one.

"We follow you because you are our Khal." Thomas sat there in stunned silence. "We follow you because you keep out Khaleesi safe. You are strong and honorable. You know right from wrong." She took a quick breath. "You have never forgotten us. We love our Khaleesi and will follow her anywhere but she seems to have forgotten us. She may still love us but for us, it appears we have been pushed aside for Meereen." The woman gave him a sad smile. "We had almost given up hope of being remembered when you came to us. You gave us purpose when we were lost. You may not know this but after you came to us and started our patrols we decided that you would be our Khal and we your khalasar. That if you ever went against the queen we would fight for you." When Thomas said nothing she continued. "Do you want to know something?"

Thomas nodded, still too stunned to speak.

"Irri was my daughter." A few tears fell from her eyes. "She loved you so much. When you two started spending time together she was adamant that you two were destined to be together as Daenerys conquered the world. That the great stallion would guide you both to a happy life behind our invincible Khaleesi. And for a time I believed them. Then the masters took her from us, from me, and they whisked our Khaleesi away on black wings. I learned a valuable lesson on both those days and now I pass it on to you. Beware of destinies, they are rarely what you expect." She stood then and turned to leave. But before she did she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I hope that answers your question."

She started walking away then and once the weight of her hand left him he shook himself free of whatever was making him silent and turned around. "Wait! What's your name?"

She turned back briefly. "My name is Lara." She continued walking without a single glance back. Thomas for his part turned back to the sea and sat down. He would have people keep an eye out for the people following them. He sighed as he sat there, he had a lot to think about.

Another month went by before anything else of note happened. It was the dead of night when they came. Men in black armor with a gold colored sigil stitched to the chest. They came swiftly and struck hard. Arrows pierced the chest of Kovarro, who was on watch. Krollo who heard him fall left his tent and received a blade through his belly. But chaos didn't truly begin until the children screamed as their mothers were murdered before them and they were dragged from their tents.

Soon the whole camp was up in arms fighting off the attackers. The battle was quick as it was bloody. After a few minutes of fighting the attackers ran off leaving the small band to lick their wounds.

"I want a count of who we lost and someone to find out who the fuck that was!" Thomas yelled as everyone looked through the corpses. It was Lara who came to him later.

"We lost Krollo, Kovarro and Ahko. 3 women are dead and 2 more are missing along with the children." Lara stated bluntly. Thomas was a ball of rage in seconds picking up a rock and chucking it screaming. "It wasn't your fault." Lara was quick to try and calm him down. "The men who attacked us are from the golden company. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes." Thomas nodded. "Jorah said he was a member once. He said they were the best mercenary group money could buy."

"Well if you want to get everyone back then we need to head over to their main base of operations." Lara said.

"Do you know where that is?" Thomas asked.

"The city of Zakuul." Lara's smile reminded him of a viper. "It's a few days out of the way but we can get there if you want."

"Oh we will go there and when we do, we're going to burn them all." Thomas growled. Tell everyone to prepare to leave. We have people to save."

"At once, my Khal." Lara smiled victoriously as she strode back to the few survivors.

The city of Zakuul was a sight to behold. As Thomas and the remaining Dothraki hid in the surrounding mountains they noticed large elephants grazing outside its walls. Banners of the Golden Company flown throughout the city as people went about their daily lives. They had been following their attackers for 4 days and were getting impatient. They were always just behind them. Just missing them and now they watched as the men rode into the city.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Thomas muttered angrily. The city was heavily defended and if the Golden companies reputation was to believed it would take an entire army to take the city.

"I didn't expect them to have elephants." Lara muttered.

"Ponno." Thomas called. "I'm going to need you to sneak in there tonight and find any weaknesses we can exploit. IF you see the women and children they took even better." Ponno nodded before moving back to his original spot.

When night fell they all watched as Ponno made his way down the cliff. When he started approaching the gate everyone tensed up, expecting him to get caught. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when nobody noticed him.

Hours later with most of their camp asleep Thomas noticed a dark figure approach the camp. Silently drawing his sword he prepared to jump the intruder. When the man got lose enough Thomas kicked his legs out, tripping him before lunging with his sword. Grasping the man's face he covered his mouth to prevent screams and pressed his blade to his victim's throat. He froze though, when he realized it was Ponno.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ponno I didn't realize it was you." Thomas quickly let him up before waking up Lara. "So Ponno, what did you find?"

"The men we followed brought our people to their commander. He was, using them for his entertainment." Thomas growled and Lara spat in disgust.

"Is there any way into the city that we can sneak everyone in?" Lara asked eagerly. Oh how she wanted these men to suffer.

"None that I could find." Ponno apologized. But I did notice a few merchant stalls." Thomas and Lara exchanged confused glances before silently urging him to elaborate. "One of the vendors had a sign stating he sold wildfire." It took Thomas a second to realize what that meant. The mad king was obsessed with the stuff and according to Ser Barristan, used it to burn men alive. If they got their hands on it then they could potentially burn the whole city to the ground.

"That's good, very good Ponno." Thomas smirked.

"I also noticed that they tether the Elephants at night." Ponno explained quickly how he overheard two guards complaining about keeping the elephants from wandering off. "It apparently take many men to corral them into a place they can keep them."

"Ok, thank you Ponno, go and rest you must be tried." Thomas patted the man on the shoulder and he left. When he was gone Thomas turned back to Lara. "You should get some sleep too."

"And you shouldn't?" Lara asked.

"I have to figure out what we are going to do next." Thomas muttered. He wouldn't admit it but he was exhausted. Thoughts of failing them constantly plagued his mind. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." He sighed.

Lara felt a surge of sympathy for the young man. Barely 20 years old and already he was leading men into combat, advising a queen and was expected to be a great king. She didn't even want to know how much pressure he felt. "You are trying to do right by your people."

"But how can I do that when my people are held as slaves and used as toys." Thomas spat.

"You must be patient and when the time comes, harsh with your punishment." Lara advised. "We can wait a few more days if need be. Dothraki are hardy people, they will endure."

Thomas thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right, tomorrow we infiltrate the city at dusk and find lodging. Then we approach this merchant who sells wildfire. See if he can get enough to burn this retched city to the ground."

"Good, now get some sleep child. For we have a busy day tomorrow." Lara then went off to sleep. Thomas soon followed her example and for the first time in months didn't feel crushed by the weight of his command.

The next day Thomas had everyone sneak into the city in small groups of two. He wore a ragged blanket as a cloak to cover his armor and sword while the others left most of their weapons behind in camp. After they regrouped in the city Ponno led everyone to a small inn where they were able to purchase a few rooms. That night Thomas had one if his girls follow the merchant home and made note of his home. Lara was sent to observe the elephants while the rest watched the guards around the city.

When they met up that night and told Thomas what they found he smiled. Everyone waited as he started moving things around the room. Eventually he had a small diagram. "Ok this is the city." Thomas motioned towards the diagram. "Lara will take three of you to send the elephants into a frenzy." Lara nodded. "When that happens the golden company will be forced to go after them. That should take care of most of them. Ponno will take one other person to borrow the wildfire and scatter it throughout the city. Lighting it when you do. I will take our final companion to free our people and kill the leaders of the golden company and raise the Targaryen flag over the city. Hopefully if everything goes correctly the city will be turned to ash and everyone will know that you do not fuck with a dragon." Thomas smirked along with everyone else. With their plan set, everyone got ready for sleep, ready to bring fire upon these men.

Of course all good plans never go right. The following day the golden company had packed up and left, taking all the elephants. Thomas cursed and soon sent out Lara and Ponno to find out if they took the children and women with them. They came back late that night informing him that the commanders had stayed in the city. Thomas thanked his luck and soon formed a new plan. Ponno and a few others would capture the merchant and force him to make more. Lara would watch the commanders closely so they wouldn't leave. In 3 days they would strike and burn the city to the ground.

Those three days seemed to drag on for Thomas. Of course they weren't quiet either. On the second day Lara heard nothing of the women and children. No sounds of rape or torture sounded form the building the commanders were using. Thomas grew worried but held hope that they were just put away for a night.

On the third night they struck Ponno led everyone aside from Lara to distribute the wildfire throughout the city. Lara went with Thomas to sneak into the commander's home. Killing two guards, they snuck in the back door and slayed two servants. Thomas wielding his sword while Lara used her spear to skewer her enemies. That was when all hell broke loose, bells chimed as people screamed. Ponno had lit the fires and now green fire spread through the city at an alarming rate. Thomas smiled when he saw the green flames rise. Of course this brought on its own set of problems for the duo. The house was alight with activity, servants and guards rushed through the halls. Thomas and Lara sprung from the back room and slaughtered anyone that crossed there path. Eventually they made it to the top floor. The final room held screams of agony and shouts of rage. Thomas kicked down the door and when someone charged him with a sword drawn he cut the man down like it was nothing Lara through her spear and impaled a man through a wall.

Finally the noticed two children laying on the ground, their throats slit and another woman lying on the ground bruises covering her neck. Another woman had a gaping hole in her chest while the last was held with a sword to her throat. The commander behind her holding the sword.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He shouted. "Stay back or the bitch dies!"

Thomas froze, sword at the ready. Lara prepped a dagger and watched the door. "Let her go." Thomas ordered.

The man's eyes widened when he noticed the sigil on Thomas's armor. "You're the Targaryen girls bitch aren't you?" HE gulped. "My men said you were dead."

"Your men failed I'm afraid." Thomas growled. "Now give me the girl and I promise you a quick death."

The man laughed. "Do you think I would let my only leverage go?" He spat on the floor in front of Thomas boots. "No boy I'm walking out of here with this girl. You're going to stay here and then I'm gonna slit her throat, find my men and sack Meereen and rape your cunt queen." Thomas glared at the man.

"No, you will burn for what you have done." Thomas spat back.

The man chuckled. "DO you know this blades name boy?" The man flourished the sword slightly. Thomas raised a brow. "Thought not, this is Blackfyre. One of the few Targaryen blades." The man laughed. "This blade has tasted more Targaryen blood then many and when I'm done, it shall taste the blood of the last Targaryen." Thomas looked at the sword. It was a Valyrian steel sword, it had a black pommel with dragon heads adorning the guards. A giant ruby sat between the blade and pommel. HE noticed the swords handle was meant for a single hand but left enough room where the wielder could grip it in both. A bastard sword, he believed the name was.

"You will never harm a hair on her head bastard." Thomas eventually said.

"Oh I don't think so." The man laughed again. HE stopped though when the woman in his arms jerked violently forward pressing her neck into the blade, effectively slitting her own throat. As she fell a small smile graced her lips and she mouthed a few words to Thomas and Lara.

Stunned into silence the man gaped at the dead woman on the floor. Thomas, seeing an opportunity lunged forward. The man blocked the thrust and soon both men were dueling. Lara rushed to the down woman hoping to do something for her. Sadly the woman was already dead. Looking up she noticed Thomas was backing away as the older more experience fighter slowly gained the upper hand. She snarled from the floor and prepped her dagger. Eventually Thomas was disarmed his sword flying off to the side. The commander smirked as he prepared to skewer him. That was when Lara lunged forth. Burying her dagger into his neck. He cried out as blood flooded his lungs. Dropping Blackfyre he fell to his knees, clutching his neck. Thomas picked up Blackfyre and grasping it with two hands Chopped down into his head. Splitting it in half. Lara and Thomas both stood over the corpse of the man who delayed there plans and killed their people.

"We need to go." Lara gasped for air. Looking outside they noticed the flames rising ever closer to their location.

"Let's get to the front gates." Thomas nodded, exhausted from the nights events. "If there are any survivors, I need to give them a message." Lara nodded before they rushed out of the building and out of the city.

When the sun rose only 20 or so people remained. The rest were charred corpses inside the blackened city. Thomas stood before them surrounded by his remaining followers. Blackfyre strapped to his waist. Lara stepped forward to speak. "Before stands Thomas Ward, The Stormborn's protector, and the Dragon of Zakuul!" She shouted much to his surprise. The people before them trembled in fear. "You have defied your rightful queen and broke her laws. Turn around and behold those who would defy her." She motioned to the city. "Those who oppose us shall burn, while those who help us shall rise." Lara stepped back and Thomas stepped forward.

"Go forth, spread the word of what happened here. Tell them what happens to those who oppose us. Tell them if they fight us they shall drown in fire and blood." Thomas glared at them all before marching away. Lara shooed the civilians away and they scattered, like dust in the wind.

"Dragon of Zakuul?" Thomas asked later that night after they made camp. Now their party consisted of Lara, Ponno and Zorno. Only one other woman remained. The rest had fallen. Thomas had no idea how they would survive the ruins but there was no going back now. If they turned back now all those deaths would be for nothing.

"I thought it would inspire fear in them. Plus you did burn an entire city. Only dragons are supposed to do that." Lara smiled softly. "Don't you like it?"

"It has a nice ring to it but I doubt people will enjoy this story." Thomas sighed. "I shouldn't have used wildfire like that."

"Why not."

"When this gets back to Westeros, they will think me the mad king reborn. It won't help Dany in her quest."

Lara thought for a moment. "Is Daenerys like the mad king?" Thomas looked appalled as he shook his head. "Then you have nothing to fear. She will show them that she is not mad like her father."

"What will she think of this though?" Thomas asked.

"I do not know. We acted out of anger and rage for what they did to us." Lara shrugged. "I do not feel guilt for what we did. They bled us so we bled them. We failed to save those they took but we avenged them." Lara looked up to the stars. "They are with the great stallion now and will watch over us for the remainder of our journey."

Thomas smiled sadly. "I hope they can keep the rest of us alive."

"We have you for that, my Khal." Lara wrapped him in a comforting hug. "You have nothing to be guilty of, our Khaleesi will not see you as a monster and neither do we." Lara caressed his cheek. "She is a truly lucky woman to have a man like you."

"Thank you Lara for your counsel and lessons." Thomas bowed respectively.

"They are yours now Thomas Ward, use them well." Lara left to set up her tent, leaving Thomas to contemplate her words.

It took another month to reach the ruins. They ended up having to use a small rowboat to get to shore as the ship captain they hired refused to get close. They used the cover of darkness to approach unseen and when they landed, ran into the nearest remnants of a house. Setting up a small camp as silently as they could they prepped for the next day. Armor and weapons were readied, food and water evenly distributed. Then they hunkered down, waiting for the coming dawn.

When the sun rose, they sprinted deeper into the ruins. Trying to be as silent as possible, they made their way through shattered walls and broken buildings. In the distance they noticed a structure that resembled a castle. Thomas had declared that, there first destination.

On the way a few Stoneman rose to stop them Zorno and Ponno were quick to strike them down. As they neared the castle, more and more rose up. Soon a small horde had formed behind them and everyone was fighting for their lives.

"To the castle!" Thomas roared over the sounds of fighting. Zorno pushed hard and made a small hole for everyone to run through. But he was soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of stone men. Thomas watched as they tore him to pieces.

They ran for what felt like hours. Until the reached the gates, or where they used to be. "Split up and find anything of value, try and throw these beasts off our scent. Meet back at the boat by nightfall or you will be left behind!" Thomas yelled before picking a corridor going down. Everyone had followed his example. Ponno and Lara went upstairs while the final woman went to scour the ground floor.

Descending the dark stairwell Thomas began to feel a pressure squeezing his head. He could hear a few stone men growling behind him but still as he descended the pressure increased. Reaching the bottom floor he found a very dimly lit hallway. Cracks in the ceiling brought sunlight from the upper floors. Thomas could barely see but even he noticed a few doors on either side of the hallway. Stepping to the side he drew Blackfyre and waited for the stone men to walk through the door.

Holding the blade he couldn't help but admire the feel of the blade in his hands. It was lighter than any sword he had ever held and it melded with his style of fighting extraordinarily well. When the first stone man walked through, he thrusted his sword into its chest. The next one swung its arm but Thomas ducked out of the way before beheading the monster. The last two lunged forward and Thomas cut ones arm off before twisting and slicing his sword across the others chest. When that one fell, he shoved his sword through the others head. Now alone in the corridor to catch his breath, hoping the others would be alright.

*With Ponno*

The corridor he had picked seemed to be filled with bedrooms. Already he had killed 5 stone men and more could be heard behind him scouring the rooms he had checked. He had never felt so terrified before. Each dark room could lead to his death. When he made it to the end of the corridor and opened the last door he was greeted with a privy and cursed his luck. His blood ran cold when he heard snarls behind him.

Turning he noticed a large group of Stone men prowling behind him. Taking a deep breath and prepped his Arakh. He prayed to the Stallion that his Khal and companions would live to see the next dawn. Saying one last farewell, he charged the Stone men, swinging his Arakh wildly hoping to take as many of them with him as possible. His last moments were filled with agony as their rotten teeth ripped into his flesh and their claws racked his skin.

*With Lara*

Hearing a distant scream Lara cursed. One of them had fallen. Clearing the upper levels was harder than she thought. She had found nothing but rotten furniture, Stone men and rusty blades. Coming into the last room she saw a window that lead to another building. A quick jump would land her on the adorning floor.

Looking behind her she noticed 6 stone men running for her. Cursing she decided to jump and pray they would not follow. Taking a step back she ran for the window, leaping through the air she screamed in terror before landing with a role. Looking back she saw the stone men turn and race for the entrance.

Huffing she started running for the beach. There she would wait for her companions. Passing by the front of the castle, she found the body of the final woman being eaten. In her hands was a small scroll. She cursed and kept running before they noticed her. She just hoped that the scroll wasn't too important.

*With Thomas*

Most of the rooms down here were empty. Only one was left and is headache was horribly painful. He swore he heard someone whispering ' _wake us up. Wake us up_ '. He gripped his head as he pushed the final door open. The room was blank. Nothing but a pedestal in the center illuminated by a skylight. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed what sat on the pedestal.

Two dragon eggs rested there. Leaning against each other. One was blood red with streaks of black while the other was as blue as the ocean. Slowly walking up to them he barely noticed the voices ceased and the headache vanish. Touching them, his hand burned lightly as he caressed them.

Suddenly he was broken out of his revere by a cruel howl. Remembering the stone men above he grabbed the two eggs and stuffed them in a satchel he brought. Making his way slowly and quietly up the stairs was difficult. Nerves wracked his body making him jump at the slightest sound. He relaxed slightly when he noticed no one was at the entrance. The only thing there was the remains of one of his followers, either Lara or the other woman. He never did get her name. A bloody scroll clutched in what was left of her hands. Taking it and saying a silent prayer he made his way to the beach.

About an hour later he heard grunts and roars indicating a fight had broken out. Looking through the plants and trees that had sprouted, he saw a ring of fire surrounding the boat. In the ring was Lara fending off a few Stone men with her spear.

Running forward Thomas burst through the fire and started hacking at the stone men. Soon enough it was just Lara and Thomas in the circle. Both turned to the boat and quickly left for the sea.

"How did you make out?" Thomas asked an exhausted Lara.

"Nothing, nothing but ruins." Lara shook her head. "Ponno and Rena are were killed."

Thomas nodded. "I saw Rena when I left, she had a scroll in her hand. I grabbed it. You saw Ponno?"

"No, but I heard his scream." Lara shuddered. "It didn't sound quick."

Thomas wrapped an arm around her. "Let's get out of here." Lara nodded.

Turning around, they shoved the boat back into the water. Thomas took the oars and started rowing. What both had failed to notice was the absence of the ship they took to get here. After an hour of rowing Thomas looked around, he soon realized that the ship that brought them here left. Now stranded at sea, their only options returning to the cursed ruins or drifting, they prayed that someone would find them.

They spent the night drifting and when morning came Lara started scratching at her shoulder. Grumbling in discomfort as she rubbed the spot. Thomas looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't know what's happening it just itches." Lara mumbled.

"Let me look at it." Thomas moved forward. Moving her shirt out of the way he saw the beginnings of Grey scale. Gasping he jumped back. Lara who held the shirt, stared in horror at the scaling skin.

"….." Lara looked at Thomas tears in her eyes. "They got me." She started to cry and Thomas moved to hug her.

"It will be all right Lara, we can fix this." He mumbled as he caressed her hair. She shook her head as a sob wracked her throat.

"You have to kill me Thomas. Please don't let me turn into one of those things." Lara cried out.

Thomas looked away. He knew he had too. The risk to him was too great and there was no cure for greyscale. He sighed as he looked at her pleading eyes. Looking slightly behind her now to convince himself to do it he noticed a ship.

"A ship." He mumbled staring at it. "There's a ship!" She shouted before standing up waving his arms. "We're over here!"

"Thomas they won't hear you." Lara explained sniffling. Looking around she noticed the flint she used to light the fires on the beach. "Burn the boat."

"What!?"

"Burn the Boat. It can be my funeral pyre." Lara explained. "The fire and smoke should be enough to alert the other ship."

Thomas was about to protest when a pulse rang through his head. Gasping in pain, he clutched his head before turning towards his satchel.

"What is it Thomas?" Lara asked eyeing the satchel now.

"Fire and blood." Thomas mumbled before reaching inside and removing the two eggs. Lara gasped in surprise. "Fire and blood awakens the dragon."

"Do it, Thomas burn me with those eggs?" Lara urged. "Cut your hand and let your blood soak them before I burn this boat." He hesitated. "GO! Do it!" Thomas nodded before taking out his knife, slitting his hand open and rubbing it over the eggs. They each got warmer beneath his touch and soon after Lara pushed him into the water. Thomas struggled to stay afloat, his armor and blades weighing him down. Lara hurried to set fire to something. After a minute she eventually set fire to her shirt and grabbed both eggs in her arms.

"Protect him little ones, for he shall need you in the wars to come." She mumbled so softly only the eggs could here. Soon after she started screaming in pain as the boat slowly burned. Thomas stayed close in case the eggs fell into the water. Now that he thought about it this wasn't the best Idea to hatch the eggs and now the scroll was soaked and completely useless.

Eventually the boat started to creak and he noticed the eggs role away from Lara's ashes shaking. A ripping sound tore through the air and soon enough small cries filled the air Thomas treaded water in stunned silence as a blue and red dragon clutched at the remains of the burning boat. Seeing Thomas they screeched before jumping in after him.

Thomas freaked out as they struggled to swim after him. Cries of help soon came from them as they struggled to stay afloat. Thomas moved towards them quickly. They scurried onto his shoulders affectionately nudging his head. Thomas observed them now and noticed they were leaner than the others were when they were born. They were also longer and leaner. "Your both female aren't you?" Thomas mumbled. The red dragon, who he now noticed had small black striped on her back chirped happily at him. The blue one licked his face.

"By now the ship was close enough for the crew to call out to him. "Need some help my lord!?" Thomas turned his head and noticed Varys looking over the side.

"Varys?" Thomas called back, confused as to why the eunuch was here of all places.

A rope ladder was thrown down and Thomas eagerly pulled himself up. When he reached the top some sailors moved to give him blankets. The two dragons who were looking around curiously hissed at them. The sailors hesitated a second before holding out the blankets.

Thomas took them and nodded his thanks. Drying himself off was a challenge as the dragons tried to dry themselves off while he wrapped himself in it. "What are you doing here lord Varys?"

"I am returning from a trip to Westeros." Varys bowed slightly. "I see your quest was successful." He nodded towards the two dragons.

"Yeah you could say that." Thomas sighed. "It came at great cost though. I'm the only survivor."

Varys laid a hand upon his shoulder. "These things happen Thomas Ward. It is not your fault." Varys finally noticed the blade on his hip. "Blackfyre, it has been missing for quite some time."

"The golden company had it." Thomas growled remembering his run in with them. "I took it off their commander."

"An interesting tale I presume." Varys once again looked at the two dragons who crawled into his arms forcing him to hold them. "What are their names?"

Thomas looked down at the dragons who watching him with large eyes. One set blue the other a fiery yellow. He smiled down at them as a wave of happiness and contentment encompassed him. "Cinder and Saphira." Thomas said. "Their names are Cinder and Saphira." Thomas motioned to the red one when he said Cinder and blue for Saphira.

"Fitting names, for beautiful creatures." Varys smiled. "But I have heard tales of a burning city and you at the head." Varys raised an eyebrow. "Any comments?"

"Not today Varys. It's been a long few months." Thomas sighed.

"Worry not my lord. We have time." Varys nodded sympathetically. "Go rest. We have time before we reach Meereen." Thomas nodded before he followed a sailor down to an open cabin.

*few months later*

Walking into the throne room after so long felt surreal for Thomas. There were times on his quest he never thought he would see this place again. Two chirps on his shoulders caused him to pet Cinder and Saphira. Both we now the size of large cats. Another thing that helped him identify them as female. They grew quicker and were much more moody around others. So far Thomas was the only person they hadn't hissed or growled at.

When he saw the throne he smiled brightly as he saw Daenerys sitting there a small smile adorning her own face. Tyrion was standing beside her and in the corner he noticed Missandei and Grey Worm. But on the side of the room he saw two people with a kraken adorning their armor. One woman with short cut brown hair and a pale skinny man who looked sickly. His eyes were focused on the floor but he kept glancing up at the baby dragons. The woman openly studied him and Thomas raised an eyebrow when their eyes met.

"Welcome back Thomas Ward." Daenerys brought his attention back to her. She was standing now and descending the steps to him. "I have heard tales of your adventure. I do hope you can shed some light on those stories." She soon eyed the dragons. "And who are these children?" Dany smiled as she reached him and raised her hand to Cinder. Cinder sniffed the hand before hissing and snapping at it. Dany jerked back as the dragon continued to growl at her. Saphira joined her sister's actions and showed her distaste of Dany by roaring at her. Thomas quickly shushed them before smiling apologetically at Daenerys.

"The red one is Cinder, the more feisty of the two and the blue one is Saphira. She tends to follow her sisters example." Thomas rubbed their heads as they quieted down. "They don't really like anyone but me. I'm sorry my Queen."

"So you hatched them then?" Dany asked.

"Yes." Thomas nodded.

"Well then, father of dragons. Welcome home." Dany grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. Cinder hissed at the contact and Thomas sighed in slight annoyance. Dany chuckled lightly. "They are very protective of you it seems."

"You have no idea."

Dany looked behind him before turning her eyes back on him. "I heard you took others with you. Where are they?"

Thomas grimaced. "They… they didn't make it."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dany nodded. "They shall be remembered and honored once we reclaim Westeros."

"We're finally going back?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, Tyrion has agreed to be my hand and you shall finally marry me. Daario shall stay behind with the second suns to keep order in my absence. With the master's fleet, we can finally move all the unsullied and the Dothraki." Dany smirked. "I'm sure you noticed the huge camp outside. They have pledged themselves to our cause. And now we have the iron islands behind us." Dany motioned towards the two unknown people. "Yara and Theon Greyjoy have agreed to support me. And Varys should have gotten us allies in the seven kingdoms." Thomas nodded as Dany filled him in. "We sail for Dragonstone in two days. Now go get some rest, I will join you shortly." Dany winked suggestively as Thomas blushed.

Thomas nodded before turning to go to their chambers. When he got there he noticed Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flying over the city. He smiled as he saw the three fly free. Honestly he was exhausted and flopped on the bed causing Saphira and Cinder to screech in protest as they were thrown off his shoulders. Later when daenerys entered the room, she found two curled up dragons resting against Thomas's sides. Laughing lightly she cautiously joined them on her side of the bed, feeling oddly optimistic of their journey ahead.

 **So merry Christmas Everyone! Or merry Christmas Eve! Surprise I got all of season six in one chapter. Now I know out of all of them this is my weakest and I apologies for that. But on the upside I have another gift for you on Christmas day that should make up for it. And I will be coming back to this chapter to change a few things and make it better when I get season seven out. Well now you know what I meant by Father of dragons. With Blackfyre and Cinder and Saphira Thomas is now stronger than ever. I hope that you enjoyed this journey at least a little bit. But to clarify they do not hate Dany they just don't trust her. I find it kind of fun to show dragons who aren't all love for Targaryen's. I mean it never stated all dragons love Targaryen's. Anyway let me know what you think about the girls. Just know they are already written into season 7.**


	22. Chapter 22 Suprise!

**Surprise! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all were good because here is my xmas gift to you! The first chapter of season 7. And guess what that means! Back to weekly updates. So starting next Friday (I will be unavailable this Friday) there will be a new chapter every week. Thank you for continuing to read my story and hope you love this chapter.**

 **I also need house words for Thomas Ward if anyone has ideas.**

"Dragonstone." Thomas muttered as the black stone fortress came into view. He sat in the boat in awe as did many of their party. Dany knelt at the front gazing towards her family's home. From the sky came their five dragons. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flew over the fortress unleashing their roars as they flew. Cinder and Saphira who were now the size of large dogs landed in the already cramped boat in front of their father, Cuddling into him as they too looked upon their new home.

The shore was barren and the rocks steep. Stepping off the boat Dany wandered forward, her black dress billowing in the wind. Kneeling down she tentatively touched the sand. A small smile came to her lips. Standing once again she turned and motioned Thomas forward. He complied, Cinder and Saphira trailing after him. They seemed to be much more attached than their older siblings were at their age but Everyone assumed that was because of their extremely ruff start and how they were both females.

She grasped his hand when he stood beside her and she took a deep breath. Not a single word was spoken but her eyes said everything for her. Awe, wonder, sadness, hope, all made home in those eyes and Thomas couldn't help but stand there gawking with her. After another minute she did start walking, Grey worm, Missandei, Tyrion and Varys following behind. The unsullied with them hurried to catch up in case anyone still resided in the keep.

After walking for some time the small group came upon a rusted gate with two stone dragon heads at the sides. Two unsullied, stepped up while Dany patiently waited for them to open. Thomas by this time had Cinder clinging to his back, her tail wrapped around his waist. Saphira, who had been walking until now decided to mount one of the dragon's heads. Dany who was closest to her rubbed her head affectionately as the gate was opened.

On the other side, a long walkway leading up to Dragonstone. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, Thomas not far behind. Cinder and Saphira took to the skies and flew ahead, playing with each other as they went. Usually Dany enjoyed watching them play but now she only had eyes on the castle. Her new home.

It took them another 15 minutes of walking and a trip through a small cave before they finally made it to the entrance of the castle. By then, Cinder and Saphira were already lazing about outside. Dany paid them no attention however as she walked up to the final door.

"Thomas, stand with me please." Dany murmured so only her lover could hear. Thomas happily obliged and they linked arms, ready to see the home they would be sharing. Once the gate was opened the couple stepped through. The halls were dark and foreboding as they walked through. Dust littered everything and some candle holders were on the ground. Eventually the came upon one of Stannis Baratheon's banners. Dany's face turned hard for a moment before ripping it down and throwing it to the floor. A small smile lit up her face as they continued on.

Rounding the final bend they came upon the throne room. Time seemed to slow as Dany walked forward. Thomas was willing to let her go forth alone but she dragged him forward. Grey Worm Moved to Follow but Missandei stopped him Only Tyrion followed and even then only to the center of the room. Before them sat an elegant black chair in front of a massive black stone. Around the room hung stone depictions of battles and dragons. Windows allowed the sun to shine throughout the room but it escaped nobodies notice how the light shined on the throne. Dany took a few tentative breaths as she beheld her ancestral seat. Thomas rubbed his thumb over her hand to sooth her. Her grip tightened to show her thanks. Turning to a side hallway, she eventually found a room with a large table overlooking the sea. Detaching from Thomas she ran her hands over the table as she made her way over to the window. Now standing at the head of the table she turned to the small group.

"Shall we begin?"

She smirked before the heard a startled gasp come from the throne room. Clanking of Armor and weapons followed by a cry for mercy soon echoed throughout the halls. Rushing back to the throne room. Thomas drew BlackFire from its sheath while grey worm drew his short sword and rushed into the throne room. Dany and the rest of their party were not far behind but what they saw caused them all to pause.

Standing at the entrance to another hallway was an older woman on her knees pleading for her life. Scattered around her were clean clothes and other linens. An upturned basket completed the look as two Unsullied pointed their spears at her.

" _Unsullied, stand down._ " Daenerys shouted when she saw the woman. The men quickly went to attention but never took their eyes off the woman.

"Who are you and how did you come here?" Thomas asked next. Sword still pointing at the woman.

Said woman looked towards the new comers and gasped as her eyes fell on the Targaryen sigil stitched onto his leather vest. She then looked towards Daenerys and her face paled.

"You are of house Targaryen?" She asked hesitantly. Dany nodded. "Then you are Daenerys Stormborn." Again Dany nodded her head. The woman fell to the ground. "We have waited so long for your return, your grace." The woman wept silently. "My husband and I never thought we would ever see you return."

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked, startled by her behavior.

"My name is Lysa Ward, Wife of Edwin Ward My lady." The woman remained bowed upon the floor, her face was angled down and so did not see the two pale faces of Thomas and Daenerys. "We were starting to lose hope. MY husband was the local innkeeper back when Dragonstone was thriving. I, I was supposed to be your mother's midwife, you see? But the night you were born, I had my own child and was unable to come. Soon after my little boy was born the guards came and took him away, saying that he would become your personal servant and body double until you were grown." The woman was weeping now. "I just want to know, if you have any knowledge of my son." The woman was now in a panicked state as years of repressing her grief over the loss of her son and then the constant lack of information. Even the rumors surrounding Daenerys left out Thomas. She honestly thought the boy was dead but prayed she was wrong.

Dany was speechless as she stared at the mother of the man she loved. While she always hoped to meet his parents, she never expected to find them on Dragonstone. Now here was the mother kneeling before her begging for any news on her lost son.

"Rise, Lysa Ward and gaze upon the young man who is your son." Dany ordered gently. The woman however froze all movement. Instead of standing she sat up on her legs and looked up at Thomas. Thomas by this time put his sword away and was staring at his mother. He noticed she had light brown hair that was starting to grey. Her eyes were also brown with a small nose and a few wrinkles on her forehead. Granted that last part could have been caused by the widening of her eyes.

"T-t-thomas?" The woman asked quietly. Reaching out a hand to touch him. Thomas took a cautious step forward and knelt in front of her.

"Mom?" That was the last straw because not even a second later the woman sprung forth and latched her arms around his neck. Crying into his shoulder as she rocked him back and forth. Thomas too let out some tears as he embraced her. Everyone around them seemed to be filled with joy at the reunion and quietly stood by.

Soon after their reunion a man was brought before them. He wore disheveled clothes and had a short grey beard. He looked frightened until he laid eyes upon the woman standing next to a boy.

"Honey who are these people?" He asked as Lysa smiled.

"Edwin," She took as shaky breath before Grasping Thomas's arm. "Our son has come home." She choked back a happy sob as he husband looked upon the young man before him. Thomas looked upon the man who was supposed to be his father and smiled hesitantly.

"You returned to us." He walked forward grasping his arm and shaking it. "You have certainly grown." He laughed as his eyes roamed over him. "My boy is a grown man."

"It's so good to finally meet you father." Thomas took the initiative and grabbed his father in a hug.

"It's good to meet you too, my boy." Edwin finally let a few tears loose as he held his son.

"Edwin, there is someone else you ought to meet as well." Lysa piped up after a few minutes of watcher her husband and son reconnect.

When Edwin turned to his wife she stepped aside to reveal Daenerys who stood behind her wearing a lovely smile. Thomas however saw through the confident exterior and noticed how her eyes darted to him every few seconds. 'She's actually nervous.' He chuckled to himself.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to Daenerys Stormborn, of the house Targaryen." Thomas watched as his father quickly knelt.

"Your grace, It is an honor to meet you!"

"The honor is all mine." Dany smiled. "Please rise, my future in-laws should not have to bow to me." Lysa and Edwin both looked to her, eyes wide before turning to their son, then back again. Laughing Dany walked over to Thomas and wrapped her arms around his, leaning against him. "That's right, Thomas and I are together and when I retake kings landing, we will be wed." Thomas blushed at the declaration but couldn't help but swell in pride as his parents looked at both of them in shock.

"That's wonderful. We're so happy for you." Lysa gushed.

"I'm glad you approve." Dany let out a small sigh.

"What have you two been doing here?" Thomas asked. "How have you lived here all these years?"

"I am curious as well." Tyrion spoke up. "Last I heard Dragonstone was abandoned."

"You are right…."Lysa began.

"Lord Tyrion. He is my hand." Dany provided.

Lysa nodded her thanks. "You are right Lord Tyrion, After Stannis left, Dragonstone was all but deserted. Only a few people stayed behind including us. They are on the other side of the island where the fleet used to reside. Obviously after years of neglect it is no longer fit to hold ships but the building were sturdy enough and a few old farms were scattered near the area. We banded together to plant and harvest crops in the hopes of seeing Dragonstone return to its former glory. Of course we had an ulterior motive." She smiled lovingly towards her son. "But I'm sure I can speak for Edwin as well when I ask, what your lives have been like since you left Dragonstone?"

"hahaha." Thomas chuckled. "That is quite the long tale. Why don't we get some dinner and have the men start coming ashore. We can talk over dinner."

"I agree, grey worm." Dany turned back. "Send word to the fleet that it is time to come ashore. Missandei, send ravens to Dorn and the Reach. It's time to invite our allies to Dragonstone." Daenerys commanded.

"At once your grace." Both bowed before heading off to their appointed tasks.

Turning back to the rest Dany locked arms with Thomas before addressing the remainder. "Now, let us be off to dinner, we have quite the story to tell. A story of a dragon and her protector."

 **I know not a very long chapter but a very sweet one to start out our new season. Now I am writing this the day after episode 3 aired and I can tell you now It is going to get darker from here on out. Much darker. Have fun everyone I love you!**


	23. Chapter 23

They had been on Dragonstone for 2 months now and Thomas couldn't be happier. He had found his parents. After years of wondering if his parents were alive and what they looked like he finally knew. Daenerys was happy as well since they absolutely adored her. The one thing he wished would be better were the relationship between his two dragons and his parents. Granted he really should have expected this since they didn't really like daenerys either.

Now, however, thoughts of his parents were the farthest thing from his mind. Sitting in the council room, he looked at the people around him. Occasionally a flash of lightning would illuminate the room as a massive storm raged outside. Around the map table stood Varys, Tyrion and Daenerys. Missandei was off with Grey Worm while Thomas played with one of the war pieces.

"On a night like this you two came into this world." Tyrion remarked as he looked out upon the raging seas. Dany and Thomas turned their attention to him.

"I remember that night." Varys stated. "All the dogs in king's landing howled through the night."

Daenerys, who stood by the window looking out towards the storm turned back. "I wish I could remember it. I always thought this would be a marvelous homecoming but it doesn't truly feel like home." Dany sounded disappointed.

"We won't be here for good Dany." Thomas smiled at her. "Once our allies arrive and we devise a plan of attack we can go to kings landing."

"Good." Dany smiled at him as she looked upon the table. "There aren't so many lions."

"Cersei controls fewer than half the seven kingdoms." Varys explained. "The lords of Westeros despised her even before your arrival. They plotted against her and now…" Thomas rolled his eyes recognizing a familiar song. A quick glance at Dany showed that she too had remembered.

"They call out for their true queen." Dany started walking around the table towards Varys. "They're doing secret toasts for my health?" Dany mocked the song Viserys used to believe. "You used to tell my brother that sort of thing and he was dumb enough to believe it." Dany fixed him with hard eyes. Everyone else in the room looked uncomfortable as Dany picked up a dragon piece form the table. "If Viserys had 5 dragons and an army at his back he'd have invaded king's landing already."

Tyrion stepped forward with his two cents. "Conquering Westeros would be easy for you. But you're not here to be queen of the ashes."

"No." Dany answered.

"We can take the seven kingdoms without turning it into a slaughter house." Tyrion continued. "If the great houses support your claim to the iron throne then the game is won." Thomas laughed. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"The gods themselves could proclaim Daenerys as the queen, and cerise would still not relinquish the throne." Thomas shook his head. "So long as she sits on that chair, people will still follow her. Through ear alone if nothing else." Dany watched him closely. "Sure everyone knows we have dragons, Varys has seen to that. But they don't know what they can do. They don't fear them like they should."

"We don't want the people afraid of us." Tyrion shot back. "If they fear us they will flock to Cersei. I thought we wanted to avoid that."

"Varys, your birds reported that Cersei used wildfire to destroy the great sept correct?" Thomas asked. Varys nodded. "Right not people flock to her out of fear of wildfire. They have a choice, join Cersei and not be burned or join us and have Cersei burn them with wildfire." Thomas shrugged. "If I was them I would join Cersei. But if we show them what happens when they oppose dragon fire, they will come, begging to serve us. We need them to fear our wrath more than Cersei's."

"If we use your dragons to burn villages and armies to the ground we are no better than the mad king." Tyrion growled. "With the Tyrell and Dornish armies on our side Cersei is without allies in the south. We can use our military might to win without Dragons."

Dany considered those words silently before turning towards Varys. "I never properly thanked you for that."

"They joined our side, my queen, because they believe in you." Varys stated.

Dany looked at him hard. "You served my father, didn't you lord Varys?"

"I did."

"And then you served the man who over through him?" Dany wondered.

"I had a choice your grace, serve Robert Baratheon or face the headman's axe." Varys shrugged it off.

"But you didn't serve him for long. You turned against him."

Varys started to look uneasy. "Robert was an improvement on your father to be sure. There had been few rulers in history as cruel as the mad king. Robert was neither mad nor cruel. He simply had no interest in being king."

"So you took it upon yourself to find a better one." Dany stated, her stare never faltering.

Tyrion came to Varys rescue. "Your Grace, when I was ready to drink myself into a small coffin. Lord Varys told me about a queen in the east." Dany cut him off going back to Varys.

"Before I came to power you supported my brother. All your spies, your little birds, did they tell you Viserys was cruel, stupid and weak?" Dany glared at him. "Did they tell you how he verbally and physically abused both myself and Thomas, two innocent children? Would that have made for a good king in your learned opinion?" Dany asked.

"Until your marriage to Khal Drogo I knew nothing about you, save your existence and that you were said to be beautiful."

"So you're a spider who knows everything." Thomas muttered. "But nothing at all." He chuckled. "If that's the case you're useless to us."

"You and your friends traded me like a prize horse to the Dothraki."

"Which you turned to your advantage." Varys pointed out.

"You had no way of knowing she would thrive in that environment Varys." Thomas growled.

"The order to kill me, who gave it?" Dany asked.

"King Robert." Varys answered.

"You hired the assassins. You sent word to Essos to murder Daenerys Targaryen." Dany took a few more steps closer to the spider.

"Your grace, I did what had to be done..."

"To keep yourself alive." Dany cut him off.

"Lord Varys has proven himself a loyal servant." Tyrion began.

"Loyal to himself so he can live longer Thomas stated.

"I believe he has proven quite the opposite." Dany now glared at Varys. "If he dislikes one monarch he finds another to replace them. What kind of servant is that?"

"The kind the realm needs." Varys hissed back.

"I didn't realize the realm needed disorder and chaos." Thomas muttered taking a drink of wine.

"Incompetence should not be rewarded by blind loyalty. As long as I have my eyes I shall use them." Varys glared at the two. "I wasn't born into a great house, I came from nothing. I was sold as a slave and carved up as an offering. When I was a child I lived in alleys, gutters abandoned houses, you wish to know where my true loyalties lie?" Varys asked. "Not with any queen or king but to the people who live beneath you, who suffer for your decisions. If you demand blind loyalty then I respect that and Thomas can behead me or your dragons can burn me. But if you let me live I will serve you well because I choose you. Because I know the people have no better chance than you."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity. "Swear this to me Varys." Dany broke the silence. "If you ever think I'm failing the people. You won't conspire behind my back. You will look me in the eye and you will tell me how I am failing. I already have Thomas sworn to stop me should I go mad, so you need not fear that."

"I swear it my Queen."

Dany smiled. "And I swear this, if you ever betray me, I'll burn you alive."

Varys smirked. "I would expect nothing less from the mother of dragons."

An unsullied came into the room and talked to grey worm while Dany and Varys stared at each other. He left unnoticed and grey worm cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Forgive me my queen, there is a red priestess from ashai here to see you." Dany nodded before motioning everyone towards the throne room.

When they made it there the priestess was standing in the center of the room. She bowed when Dany stood before her. Thomas noticed she had a pleasant face with long deep red hair flowing down her back.

" _Queen Daenerys. I was a slave once. Bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is and honor to meet the breaker of chains."_ She bowed low, speaking high Valyrian.

" _The red priests helped bring peace to Meereen, you are very welcome here. What is your name?"_ Dany greeted her.

"I am called Melisandre."

"She was served another who wanted the Iron throne." Varys spoke up looking upon her with distrusting eyes. "Stannis Baratheon. It didn't end well for him, did it?"

"No, it didn't." Melisandre muttered.

"You arrived on dragon stone on a good day. We just decided to pardon those who served the wrong king." Dany shot a lookback to Varys to shut him up. "The lord of light doesn't have many followers in Westeros, does he?"

"Not yet, but even those who don't worship the lord can still serve his cause." Melisandre smiled.

"What does your god want form me?" Dany asked.

" _The long night is coming. Only the prince that was promised may bring the dawn._ " Melisandre stated.

"The prince who was promised would bring the dawn." Dany nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not a prince."

"Your Grace, if I may." Missandei spoke up. "The proper translation for _Prince_ can be either male or female. It doesn't specify a gender."

"It doesn't quite role off the tongue Tyrion joked.

"No but I like it. SO you think this prophecy refers to me?" Dany asked.

"Prophecies are dangerous things. I believe you and the father of Dragons," She looked to Thomas who stood off to the side. "Have a part to play. As does another, the king in the north, Jon Snow."

"Jon snow, Ned Starks Bastard?" Tyrion asked skeptically.

"You know him?" Dany asked.

"I traveled with him to the wall, he joined the nights watch."

"Why do you think the lord of light singled this Jon snow out aside from your visions in the fire?" Varys asked.

"As lord Commander of the Nights watch he allowed the wildlings south of the wall to protect them from great danger. As king in the north he has united those wildlings with the northern houses so they can endure the same enemy."

"He sounds like quite a man." Dany praised.

"Summon Jon snow and let him tell you of the things he has seen and the things that happened to him." Melisandre urged. Tyrion stepped closer to Dany.

"I can't speak of prophecies but I do like Jon Snow and I trusted him. As you know I am an excellent judge of character. If he does rule the north he would make a valuable ally. Jon snow has even more reason to hate Cersei than you do. They executed his father and plotted to murder his brother."

Dany considered it briefly. "Very well, send a raven north. Tell Jon Snow that his Queen invites him to Dragon Stone and bend the knee."

Soon after everyone was dismissed and went about their separate ways.

The Next day everyone was back in the throne room. Daenerys had called a meeting and invited Thomas's family to attend. Now they stood before Dany who sat on the throne.

"You wanted to see us your grace?" Lysa Ward asked. She was in a simple dress while Edwin wore his nicest clothes. Since Dany's arrival and their reunion with Thomas they have been moved into the castle of Dragonstone and were treated like nobles from the unsullied and Dothraki armies.

"Yes, I have an announcement regarding your family." Dany smiled. Thomas however frowned. He had no idea what was happening. They hadn't discussed this beforehand and when he asked for answers she refused to give any. "Thomas, please stand beside them." Dany motioned for him to step forward. He did so and waited patiently for her to speak.

"For many years Thomas Ward has watched over me, protected me and advised me. I think it is time I reward him properly and officially. I decree, from this day Forward that House Ward is a noble house of the seven kingdoms and when I reclaim the Irion throne shall receive lands befitting their station." Dany smiled as the family before stood in shock. "I hope you don't mind but I already had a sigil made for you." She waved her hand and two unsullied unfurled a banner. On it were two dragons, one red the other blue, Tail intertwined and noses touching. Thomas thought it loosely resembled a heart. "However it is up to you to come up with the words for your house. I wish you good fortune in the years to come." Dany smiled as Edwin accepted the Banner.

'We thank you your grace. I am at a loss for words." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't need to say anything. You may go and discuss this with your family. I look forward to hearing your house words." With smiles on their faces Lysa and Edwin left the hall chatting with each other over their new position. Thomas however stepped forward. Dany stood and was soon dragged into his embrace. She hummed as his arms squeezed her tight.

"Thank you Dany." He whispered into her hair. "I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me idiot." Dany laughed. "But if you must, I think I have an idea." She winked mischievously and pulled him to their chambers.

The rest of the week passed by without incident. On the start of the new week their allies arrived. Yara Greyjoy had brought Ellaria Sand and her daughters along with Olenna Tyrell. After a brief introduction of the assembled Parties Dany moved everyone into the war room.

"If you want the Iron Throne just take it." Yara argued. "We have an army a fleet and three battle ready dragons." She looked back to the assembled people. "We should hit kings landing now, hard. With everything we have. The city will fall within a day."

"If we turn the dragons loose tens of thousands with die in the fires." Tyrion pointed out.

"It's called war, people die in war." Ellaria snapped at him.

"If we don't use the dragons many more people will die in pointless bloodshed." Thomas pointed out. Why should our people die when they don't have too?" Thomas argued. They had been going at this for an hour now and he was getting annoyed.

"I thought we didn't burn people in this army and I know we don't poison little girls here." He looked sharply at Thomas and glared at Ellaria. "Marcella was innocent.

"She was a Lannister. There are no innocent Lannister's. My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting for you." Ellaria snapped back.

"That's enough!" Dany shouted. "Lord Tyrion is hand of the Queen and you will treat him with respect." Dany ordered as Ellaria backed down. "I am not here to be queen of the ashes."

"That's very nice to hear." Olenna Tyrell spoke up she had been silently listening to the argument. Taking in all sides before she decided she needed to be heard. "Of course I can't remember a queen who was better loved than my granddaughter. The common people loved her, the nobles loved her, what is left of her now? Ashes." Dany and Tyrion watched her their faces weighing the words she spoke. Thomas felt sorrow for the old woman. Losing her entire family in one swoop must have been hard. "Commoners, nobles they are all just children really. This young man has the right of it. They won't obey you, unless they fear you."

Dany nodded. "I'm grateful to you, lady Olena for your counsel. I'm grateful to all of you." She nodded to everyone else. "But you have chosen to follow me. I will not attack kings landing. WE, will not attack kings landing." She stressed the we when she looked towards Ellaria.

"Then how do you mean to take the iron throne?" Olenna asked. "By asking nicely?"

"We will lay siege to the capitol, surrounding the city on all sides." Dany began discussing her plan. "Cersei may have the Iron throne, but no food for her armies or the people."

"But we will not use Dothraki and unsullied." Tyrion spoke up. When this was said Thomas looked towards the imp and Dany in shock. Everyone else noticed and took note of it. "Cersei will try to rally the lords of Westeros by appealing to their loyalty. Their love for their country. If we besiege the city with foreigners we prove her right. Our armies should be Westerosi."

"Forgive me, Tyrion." Thomas spoke up, preventing Ellaria from speaking. "But why the fuck did we go through all the trouble of bringing the unsullied and Dothraki if we won't be using them?" Thomas shook his head and held out his hands. "If we lay siege to the city with the Greyjoy fleet and both the unsullied and Dothraki, then Dorne and High Garden can watch our backs for any lords who think it would be a good idea to try and lift the siege." Yara and Ellaria nodded. "Of course many people will die, but since you insist we don't use the dragons you're going to have to live with that. Besides what you are asking is for them to die while we sit back and reap the rewards." Thomas shook his head. "Not the best trade off in my opinion." Thomas and Tyrion stared each other down.

"Tell me Thomas what is your grand plan for getting Daenerys on the throne?" Tyrion asked.

"My grand plan?" Thomas asked. "Well it's quite simple really. We march our unsullied to Kings landing, when we get there we have the dragons burn the battlements and any fortifications in the city down. While the guards are busy putting out the many fires that will no doubt spring up we sack the city. The unsullied will kill any who raise a sword to them and storm the red keep. It will be over in an hour." Thomas shrugged. "But what do I know, obviously it doesn't have enough moving parts and it's very hard to mess up, clearly a losing strategy. Tell me Dwarf what great battle strategy did you come up with?" Thomas briefly glanced around and noticed the others aside form Dany liked his suggestion. TO him it was the most practical and made sure Cersei couldn't mess it up.

"We have Yara Greyjoy sail Ellaria back to sun spear. Her Iron fleet will ferry the Dornish army back to kings landing." Tyrion moved some pieces around to help show his plan. "The Dornish will lay siege to the capitol alongside the Tyrell Army. Two great kingdoms united against Cersei." Tyrion looked around the room. Olenna looked slightly amused by the shorter man while Ellaria looked enraged at him.

'So your master plan is to use our armies. But I can't help but wonder with Thomas here why you even bothered to bring your own?" Olenna was clearly less then pleased with Tyrion's plan.

"The unsullied will have another objective." Tyrion took and unsullied piece and moved around the table. "For decades, house Lannister has been the true power in Westeros. And the seat of that power is Casterly Rock. Grey Worm and the Unsullied will sail for the rock and take it."

"This is plan I choose to go by." Dany looked at everyone but stared at Thomas the longest. "DO I have your support?"

"I would prefer to use your lovers plan, but If you won't use it then I will still stand by you." Yara nodded.

Ellaria sighed. "Dorne is with you, your grace." She glared at Tyrion. "I just wish you would use the boys plan." Dany nodded before turning to Olena. The queen of thorns nodded her support.

"Thank you all, Lady Olena may I speak with you alone?" Dany asked as everyone left. Thomas glanced back but a quick nod from Dany sent him on his way.

"I realize you're here out of hatred for Cersei and no love for me. But I swear to you she will pay for what she has done and we will bring peace back to Westeros." Dany sat across form her.

Olenna scoffed. "Peace, DO you think that was what we had under your father, or his father or his?" Dany listened intently hoping to gain some wisdom form the aging woman. "Peace never lasts my dear. Will you take a bit of advice from an old woman?" Dany nodded. "He's a clever man, your hand. I have known a great many clever men. I outlived them all. Do you know why? I ignored them. Your friend Thomas Ward I think it was, is not a clever man. Out of everyone in this room, he scared me the most, do you know why?" Dany shook her head. "Because he is a practical man who understands how the common people think. He doesn't pretend to be wise or overly intelligent by any means. He is something much more deadly. It's true clever men can live long lives, but a practical man will outlive them all."

"Are you a practical woman Lady Olenna?" Dany asked. She wasn't trying to be snide or cruel but genuinely curious. "I was, when I was his age I was and over time I worked in a bit of cleverness to keep myself ahead of the curve. And because of this I have lived this long. He knows and so do I, that the people of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep?" Olenna gave her a soft smile. "No, you're a dragon, be a dragon. The boy you elevated to noble status and gave him dragons as his symbol already thinks like a dragon. I would listen to him far more than the imp of Casterly Rock." Oleanna smiled one more time before leaving the room. Dany however stayed seated mulling over her words.

*Outside while they talked*

"You are a smart man." Ellaria stated once they were outside.

"Thank you Lady Ellaria." Thomas nodded. Ellaria gave him a smile before motioning her daughters forward. "These are my eldest daughters, Tyene, Obara and Nymeria. People call them the sand snakes."

"It is a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies." Thomas bowed towards the three. Tyene gave him a demure smile. Obara gave him a once over before rolling her eyes. Nymeria gazed into his eyes with an intensity that rivaled Daenerys. "Would you all like to meet my dragons before you leave?"

'We would love to my lord." Tyene nodded her head. They had seen Dany's dragons flying overhead when they arrived but never got close to them.

"I don't like the imps plan." Ellaria began as they all started walking again. "You don't like it either. Tellme, how to did he become her hand?"

Thomas sighed as he remembered the tail. "He was brought before Daenerys by Ser Jorah who hopped to get back into our good graces. He was sent on his way while Daenerys decided what to do with him. They had a conversation and she decided to give him a shot. I was too injured at the time to really do anything useful so I accepted it as he would help take some work off her shoulders. Then she was taken by Drogon and left us behind in the city to rule until our men found her. Soon after I left as well, leaving Tyrion in charge. When I returned she had made it official and he would be her hand when we returned to Westeros."

"Did your nickname have anything to do with that appointment as well?" Ellaria smiled at his confused expression. "The dragon of Zakuul. Everyone in Westeros knows how you burned a city to the ground. I'm sure he wasn't too pleased with that."

"No Tyrion wasn't and if it was up to him I would be back in Meereen, ruling." Thomas scoffed. "Me and Tyrion don't really get along when it comes to methods but we agree that she needs to be on the iron throne." While this conversation happened the sand snakes stood back allowing them to talk.

Ellaria let the conversation die after that and contented herself with the breeze from the ocean. Now outside Thomas led them to nearby cliffs. When he stood at the edge he whistled. Two distinct screeches answered his call and soon two Dragons the size of small horse appeared landing on each side of him. A dragon red as blood on his left and a blue dragon with scales of Sapphire landed to his right.

Thomas turned around and motion to the red one. "This is Cinder, and the blue one is Saphira. They are growing fast and should be ready for war the years end." Thomas scratched both dragons' heads. They crooned their approval at his ministrations.

"May we pet them?" Tyene asked taking a cautious step forward. Cinder responded immediately by roaring at her. Saphira simply barred her teeth.

'I'm sorry but they don't like other people." Thomas gave them each an apologetic smile. "They don't even like Daenerys."

"Interesting." Ellaria muttered. "Tyene, come here a moment."

"Yes mama?" She asked when they moved a few feet away.

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on this man." Ellaria glanced at Thomas who was talking to Nymeria. Obara she noticed was walking back to the castle.

"What about you mama?"

"I will have your sisters with me but should something happen to us I need you to survive and make sure Dorne stays in this fight." Ellaria hugged her youngest. "Daenerys' plan will surely fail in some way and when it does she will turn to him. I need you to keep him safe and alive for me ok? He needs to survive." Tyene looked into her mother's eyes and saw her determination. She nodded. "Thank you my dear."

"Lord Thomas, I have good news!" Ellaria called. Thomas looked over expectantly. "My daughter shall stay with you and act as your protector. Until we claim the Iron Throne."

"Thank you my lady but that will be unnecessary." Thomas chuckled. "I can guarantee you I am quite safe with my two girls around."

"All the same she will stay here with you. DO take good care of her for me." Ellaria smiled before ushering Nymeria back to the castle leaving Tyene and Thomas on the cliff.

"I guess, we are stuck together than." Thomas muttered.

"It would seem so my lord." Tyene smiled at him and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Come." Thomas motioned to the Castle. "We need to tell Daenerys."

 **SO I still need house words for House Ward. I only have one suggestion but before I commit to something I want to hear everyone's opinion. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are cherished and appreciated. Thank you and I love you all. Also the cover image is the Sigil of house Ward.**


	24. Chapter 24

The weeks following the departure of their allies were interesting, to say the least. Tyene had fit in rather well to everyone's surprise. She and Thomas struck up a quick friendship and spared often. Much to Dany's annoyance. She had understood why Tyene stayed. She was even thankful that she would protect Thomas. But she couldn't help but be weary around her. She was beautiful with her big doe eyes and wavy black hair. A true Dornish beauty. She was glad though, when she caught her trying to get into his pants. Dany pounced on the opportunity to show her who Thomas belonged too and like a true Dragoness showed both of them that she would not relinquish what was hers. From that day forward Tyene made sure that her relationship with Thomas was that of friends.

It was about two months after Tyene joined them that Jon Snow arrived. Missandei and Tyrion went down to meet them while Thomas stayed in the castle standing next to Daenerys. Tyene stood off to the side. His first opinion of Jon Snow was that of a brooding man who never smiled. Not too cunning but not dumb either. He was pleasantly surprised then, when Jon matched Dany in their verbal joust. He had remained silent throughout the meeting only taking note of what the northerners said. HE did notice their eyes when Missandei introduced him and his title of Dragon of Zakuul. They were filled with fear and something else he couldn't quite place. He did notice how Ser Davos and Jon Snow seemed to be hiding something and gave himself a mental note to ask them about it over the coming days. But the meeting was cut short when Varys came running in and whispered something in Dany's ear.

After Jon and Davos were gone Varys told everyone how the Iron born fleet was attacked and the Greyjoy's and sand snakes were missing or dead. Only three ships had survived the attack. Dany, he could see was furious but when he brought up his plan Tyrion was quick to point out the Tyrells were still around and his plan could still work. Dany agreed reluctantly and sent everyone on their way. Tyene ran out weeping over her sisters and mother. Thomas followed her to offer her help.

Later when Thomas was walking the cliffs surrounding Dragon Stone he came upon Jon Snow talking with Tyrion Lannister. Walking over he caught the end of their conversation.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Tyrion asked. Thomas coughed as he walked over drawing their attention.

My lord." Jon nodded a greeting.

"Thomas what a pleasant surprise." Tyrion gave him a small smile. "I was talking with his grace about how we can help each other."

"I'm sure, Tyrion." Thomas nodded. He turned to Snow. "What can we help you with your grace?"

"Dragon Stone sits upon a mountain of dragon glass." Jon began. I need it to make weapons in order to fight the night king and the army of the dead."

Thomas was silent for a little while. Tyrion watched, hoping Thomas would agree to help him.

"I'll talk to my queen. See what we can do." Thomas finally said.

"Thank you."

"Well I shall be going. I shall present this request to our Queen. I do believe you two should speak." Tyrion looked between them pointedly before leaving.

"You wish to talk with me?" Thomas asked.

Jon looked out to sea briefly before turning back to him. "He said you have been with Daenerys all her life?"

"I have. We have been together since we were babes. Why do you ask?" Thomas wondered.

"What is the Queen like? How did she become the way she is?" Snow asked.

"She is a powerful ruler. She has been through many trials that would break others." Thomas began. "She has been beaten down only to rise above. She described herself best when you met. If you need more than hear me now. She is like a star on a dark night, leading us. She is the sun that keeps us warm on cold days. But if you're worried about her being mad, don't be. She is far from it. And there are plans in place should she go mad." Thomas clapped Jon on the shoulder. "Should you bend the knee, the north shall prosper. But if you continue to resist, it shall fall." Thomas left after that. Allowing Jon snow to think upon what was said.

When he got back to the castle Dany had ordered a war council.

"We need to find Euron Greyjoy's fleet and sink it." Dany declared. Around the tablet stood Missandei, Varys, Tyrion and Thomas.

"Your Grace, he has already destroyed a good portion of our fleet. To send our remaining ships after him.." Varys began.

"I'm not talking about sending ships." Dany cut him off.

"I could take the dragons and burn it, but I would need to know where they are." Thomas sighed. "Otherwise I will be wasting time flying over endless seas."

"Thomas is right we can't just have him fly out and hope he stumbles across the fleet." Tyrion agreed. "Besides all it would take is one arrow to kill him and the dragons would flee back here. I don't think you want him to die just yet."

"No, he will not go." Dany was quick to agree. "Then what should we do?"

'We stick to the plan. We still have the Tyrells and soon Casterly rock will be ours. We just need the Dothraki to help the Tyrrells while our fleet hold the coast." Tyrion explained.

"I say we just sack kings landing while we can. They bloodied us good in one move. We need to end this quickly before more lords flock to Cersei." Thomas spoke up.

"We will not be burning down cities." Tyrion growled.

"That's not your decision dwarf." Thomas snarled back.

"It is neither of you to decide. It is up to me." Dany snapped at them. "For now I shall think on both of your plans and decide which is best." Dany looked everyone in the eye and dismissed them.

*A few days later at high garden*

"Is it over?" Olenna asked as Jamie walked into her solar.

"It is." He nodded. Moving to pour two cups of wine.

"Did we fight well?"

"As well as can be expected." Jamie nodded.

Olenna nodded. "And now the reigns weep over our halls. Fighting was never our forte. But the Dragon queen has someone who does no how to fight."

"And who might this man be?" Jamie asked.

"Thomas Ward. A true dragon that one." Olenna smirked. "Once she unleashes him you will lose. And Cersei is too stubborn to surrender. She will be your downfall as much as Thomas will be the downfall of her reign."

"I'm sure we can handle one man." Jaime smiled down at her.

"How will it end?" Olenna asked. Jamie, in answer, poured poison into one of the cups. "Will there be pain?"

"No, I made sure of that?"

"Good." Olenna drank. "I would hate to die like your son." Olena smirked when she saw how Jamie's face paled. "Clawing at my own neck while vomit and bile spewed out my mouth. Horrible way to die. I didn't expect it. But then I never saw how the poison worked before. Tell Cersei I want her to know it was me." She had a satisfying smirk on her face as he made his way out of the room.

*back at Dragonstone*

Thomas was currently feeding Cinder and Saphira with Tyene out in the plains. HE was pleased to see that Saphira seemed to enjoy having Tyene around. She hadn't growled at the woman in a week. Sadly Cinder still seemed to hate everyone aside from him.

"So what did your parents have to tell you last night?" Tyene asked.

Last night His mother had come to his rooms and asked if they could speak privately. Dany had consented and left to go find Tyene. When she asked Daenerys why she went to her, she told her That Thomas was meeting with his mother.

"She told me she was pregnant." Thomas answered. "I'm going to have a little sibling soon." He had a mile wide smile upon his face.

"Congratulations are in order then." Tyene gave him a small hug. "Many don't know this but I have a few younger siblings as well. They are staying in the Water Gardens as they are too young to learn how to fight. I hope I see them soon." By the end Tyene was staring out to sea longingly.

"I'm sure you will Tyene. Just as you will see your mother again." Thomas held her shoulder reassuringly.

She was about to respond when she noticed Tyrion and Varys walking up to them. She motioned for Thomas to turn around and when he did he noticed there expressions.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" He asked.

"We captured Casterly Rock." Tyrion explained.

"So why the long faces, that's good news, right?" Thomas couldn't figure out why the two men would look so down after a victory.

"House Tyrrell is gone." Varys answered next. "Ser Jamie led a host of 20,000 Lannister's and 5,000 men under lord Tarly's command and sacked High Garden. The Tyrells are no more."

Thomas was speechless for a few seconds. "Daenerys isn't going to be happy Dwarf. Your plan has cost us more men than if we had sacked kings landing 3 times."

"I know, we are going to tell her now." Tyrion couldn't look him in the eye.

"Where is she?" Thomas asked.

"She met with Jon Snow at the Dragon Glass mine. We were just heading there when we noticed you." Varys supplied.

"Well, let's get on with it." Thomas groaned.

"Do you want me to come as well?" Tyene asked.

"No, thank you Tyene." Thomas smiled and walked away with Tyrion and Varys.

The walk over to the entrance was silent. Nobody wanted to inform Daenerys about this latest defeat. Even Thomas wasn't too eager to see her anger. When they reached the outside Dany was exiting with Jon, Davos and Missandei. None spoke up until she asked what news had come. Tyrion was the unlucky one who gave her an answer.

"We took Casterly rock." He stated, not looking into her eyes.

'Well that's good." Dany stated. Thomas shared a look with Varys. Dany did not miss it. "It is good right?"

"The Tyrells have fallen." Tyrion continued. Dany looked at him as if she hadn't heard him. Then the pieces started fitting together and her once pleasant face was marred in anger and rage. She growled and started stomping off.

"You want to discuss this amongst yourselves?" Ser Davos asked. He and Jon were walking slightly away from the others. Tyrion was closest to Daenerys while Thomas stood back with Missandei. Varys kept to the middle ground.

"You will stay!" She snapped at him as her anger boiled over. "All my allies are gone." She snapped. "They have been taken from me while I have been sitting here doing NOTHING!" She raged. Thomas flinched when she screamed. He had never seen her this upset before. Now that he thought about it. He didn't think anyone here had.

"You still have the largest armies." Tyrion, the brave soul, tried to talk to the raging dragoness.

"Who won't be able to eat because the Lannister's have taken all the food from the Reach." Dany snapped.

"Call Grey Worm and the unsullied back." Tyrion counselled. "We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of kings landing. We have a plan, it is still the right plan!" Tyrion urged.

Dany stopped and rounded on him, hands in fists. "The right plan!?" She yelled in his face. "Your strategy has cost us Dorne, the Iron Islands and the Reach."

"If I have underestimated our enemies." Tyrion tried but was cut off by Dany.

"Our enemies? Your family you mean." She glared down at him. "Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all." A screech caught her attention and she noticed Rhaegal and Viserion out over the sea. "Olenna gave me counsel last I saw her. I think I shall take it. Enough with the clever plans. Thomas and I shall take our dragons and burn the red keep to the ground."

"We have discussed this." Tyrion began only to get cut off again.

"My enemies are in the red keep." Her eyes were like fire itself. "What kind of a queen am I if I'm not willing to risk my life for my people?"

"A smart one." Tyrion pointed out sharply.

She shook her head and seemed to remember Jon snow was there. He was looking away awkwardly when he noticed her stare.

"What do you think I should do?" He made to speak but she kept going. "I'm at war, I'm losing. What do you think I should do? You're a king, what would you do?"

Jon seemed to think about his answer as he gazed out towards the dragons. "I never thought dragons would exist again, no one did. The people who follow you, know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them think you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different then the shit one they have always known. But if use your dragons to burn keeps and melt castles, you're not different, your just more of the same."

Dany considered his words for a moment before turning to Thomas. "How many men would you need to defeat the Lannister army that attacked High Garden?"

"Give me 10,000 riders and one dragon and I won't leave a man standing." Thomas quickly answered.

"Then you shall have it." Dany nodded. "Take Drogon and the men you need and show them what happens if you oppose us."

Thomas smiled, he would finally be able to let loose. "Should I take any prisoners what should I do?"

"I leave that to your discretion." Dany smiled at him. "Oh and take Lord Tyrion with you. He may have some insight into their army. Also show him what your house words mean."

"House words?" Tyrion asked.

Thomas smirked down at the imp. "Fire is our Sword." Tyrion palled as Thomas marched up the beach to retrieve Drogon and finally remind the world why dragons are to be feared.

 **So I am going to move the day it gets uploaded to Sunday because why not. Anyway after careful consideration I have finally chosen his house words. Honestly everyone who turned something in did a fantastic job. I honestly had a very hard time choosing. I eventually had to go ahead in the chapters and see what would fit best. It came very close but this seems more menacing than the others. If only slightly. Big thank you to everyone who offered up their words I really appreciate it! And thank you to Hail king Cerion for coming up with the words I used. Next week we have to first major battle for Westeros! Or at least the one with dragons!**


	25. Chapter 25

The field below him was lined with Lannister soldiers. A long column stretched out in the distance filled with food and other provisions. Sitting atop Drogon on a hill a good distance away Thomas looked through a telescope. He noticed the men seeming to relax as others tried to fix a broken wheel. Taking a deep breath, Thomas looked to the sky. Clouds dotted the sky while the sun shone through the rest. A perfect day in his mind. Soon to be a horrible day for the men below.

He smiled when a rider came from behind him informing him that the Dothraki were ready on his command. Tyrion and Tyene walked up as he rode away.

"Are you ready for this Lannister?" Thomas asked gleefully. He would finally be able to unleash their dragons and he couldn't wait to truly see what they could do. In the days leading to this attack Tyrion had told him how the army worked, albeit reluctantly. Thomas could understand, he would be reluctant too if he had to go against daenerys.

"No." It came out as a whisper but Thomas caught it.

"Give them hell Thomas." Tyene winked up at him. She smirked when Tyrion sent her a small glare.

"Oh I intend to." Thomas nodded before moving Drogon back and taking off. The plan was rather simple. He would use the clouds to hide Drogon and get close. When he got above the clouds the Dothraki would line up on the adjacent hill in full view of the Lannister's. If they didn't run and formed a protective line, Thomas would dive down and use Drogon to torch them with fire. Burning down the line until Drogon needed to catch his breath. Or whatever it was dragons did after breathing fire. The Dothraki would by then be charging down to meet the Lannister's head on. Drogon and he would provide support where they could and if everything went smoothly the battle would be over in an hour. If the troops decided to flee Drogon would use his fire to block the avenues of escape and kill as many as possible. Either way they would win. He was pleased to see the Dothraki begin to move into position as Drogon passed through the clouds.

He smirked when he glimpsed the Lannister's form a line, ready to defend themselves. Too bad it would be for naught. " _Dive."_ Thomas said as his grip on Drogon increased and the Dragon let loose a terrifying roar as he dove through the clouds to the right of the column.

Down below Jamie Lannister looked over after hearing the roar and paled when he saw the dragons, as black as night descend upon his men. Bronn once again urged him to leave for kings landing. Before he could reply however the dragon proved why Aegon the conqueror was so feared.

" _Drakarys!"_ Thomas roared as they closed in. Drogon was only too happy to oblige. Torrents of flame spewed out his mouth as men below screamed in agony. Bodies cooking in their own armor while others, closer to the jaw were turned to ashes immediately. Drogon released three long torrents of flame upon the column leaving huge gaping holes that the Dothraki, who had gone almost completely unchallenged, road through swiftly cutting down any Lannister still standing.

The line breached everything went into chaos. The commanders who kept the ling intact soon realized that the Dothraki, while less armored, were much better fighters than their foot soldiers. Drogon made another pass, destroying a portion of the line that had successfully held back the Dothraki.

Black smoke was filling the sky as Drogon eagerly burned everything his master commanded. He may not have been mother but he did raise him along with his brothers. He had earned his respect long ago and now he would show his love for them by burning their enemies.

Thomas looked down as Drogon once again gained altitude. The plan had gone better than he expected. Already The Lannister's were breaking ranks and running those who didn't were killed quickly. The front of the column that was away from the fighting, he could see rushing to support the back. Too little too late he thought with a satisfied grin. As Drogon leveled out and began another decent he noticed a group of men behind the last holding line facing towards the oncoming dragon. Arrows soon caused Drogon to change course else his rider get hit. Causing him to burn a few wagons. Thomas sneered as he looked back towards the archers who already abandoned their position.

They made two more passes on the soldiers who were riding from the front before a giant spear shot through the air barely missing Drogon. Looking down he noticed an open cart with what looked like a giant crossbow sitting on it. Urging Drogon to fly towards it he noticed a man move around. Snarling he urged Drogon to go faster.

"Drakarys!" He yelled.

On the hill, where Thomas sat before the battle began Tyrion and Tyene watched the battle with their guards. Tyene seemed pleased with the display while Tyrion looked on horrified. All he could see were men who he grew up besides burning to death. Immediately he thought of the mad king and everything Jaimie told him of the man. This was horrible.

Tyene looked pleased to see the people who butchered her family die. "Your men can't fight for shit." She huffed amusingly. He ignored her in favor of searching for his brother.

He was ripped from his search when he heard Drogon let out a pained screech. His eyes turned to the falling dragon who had a black rod sticking out of its shoulder. Tyene stiffened as did Tyrion before both let out breaths of relief when it leveled out, burned the carriage that shot at it and landed.

Thomas was yelling in fright as they plummeted. Clutching onto Drogon for dear life as the dragon fought to right itself. When it finally did he saw the man who shot them. Making sure to memorize the face Drogon burned everything. When he landed he used his tail to smash whatever was left. Thomas jumped down and immediately tried to pull out the shaft. Drogon wailed in pain as he pulled and Thomas silently cursed the man who did this. He was soon forced out of his thoughts at the sound of a horse galloping through water. Turning he saw Jaimie Lannister rushing him with a spear.

Shock swept across his face as Drogon moved his mighty head and release a torrent of flame. When he stopped nothing but ashes remained. Smirking in victory he looked around and noticed the battle, if it could be called that, was coming to a close.

The engagement had lasted no more than 45 minutes. Thomas was amazed when he found out. While they hadn't faced the entirety of the Lannister army this host was a good 5 thousand strong. And only a few hundred remained. Dragon fire was a wonderful tool in war. Now with Drogon sitting on a large rock behind him, and the gathered officers before him, he was ready to have them kneel. He however waited to give his speech as he noticed Tyrion hesitate in approaching him. Glancing at the defeated soldiers he noticed their resentment to the dwarf. Tyene stood to his side proudly smiling in victory.

Stepping forward he addressed the defeated men. "My name is Thomas of House Ward, The father of dragons, Stormborn's Protector and the Dragon of Zakuul. I am Daenerys's right hand, her sword and shield. We know what Cersei has told you. That we are here to burn your homes rape your women and plunge the realm into chaos. That is Cersei Lannister, not Daenerys. We have come here to bring an end to the wheel that has crushed the rich and poor to the benefit of no one but the Cersei Lannister of the world." Thomas saw he had everyone's attention. "We offer you a choice, bend the knee and join us, and together we will build a better world for all out children. Or refuse, and die." Tyrion glanced up at him briefly but he kept his focus on the men before him. Only a few bent immediately. The youngest and most frightened. The older more experienced of the bunch stood defiantly. It angered him slightly. Drogon, perhaps sensing his father's displeasure, roared in fury. Many more bent the knee. It brought a pleased smile to his face. He did notice an old man dressed in heavy plate still standing. He still looked defiant. "Step forward my lord." Thomas urged. The man did so. "You refuse to kneel?"

"I already have a queen." The man stated evenly. He looked Thomas in the eye. Tyrion chose that moment to speak up.

"My sister." HE shook his head. "She wasn't you queen until recently though. When she murdered your rightful queen and destroyed house Tyrell for all time, so it appears your allegiances are flexible." Tyrion studied the man before him and Thomas watched on hoping the dwarf would convince the man to bend the knee.

"There are no easy choices in war." The man muttered. "Say what you will about your sister, she was born in Westeros. Lived here all her life. You on the other hand murdered your own father, and chose to support a foreign invader. With an army of savages at her back." Thomas glared down at the man, he respected him for having the balls to look him in the eye but his men had thoroughly trounced this lords men.

"I would remind you, my lord that Daenerys was born on Dragonstone." Thomas growled. "She was forced to flee because of a man who killed babies would have killed her. She is no invader, just returning home to retake what was stolen from her." The man was silent as Thomas ranted. "As for these savages, they just butchered your men like dogs. I think they deserve a little more respect."

"Surprise attacks with dragons hardly inspires respect." The man eventually said.

"No, but respect was not the point of this engagement. SO will you not bend the knee?" Thomas asked.

"I will not."

"Very well." He was about to signal his Dothraki when Tyrion spoke up.

"Perhaps he could take the black. I know the king in the north would be grateful to have a skilled soldier join them." Thomas thought about it but the man spoke up.

"You cannot send me to the wall. You are not my king and your Queen is not mine." The man shook his head.

Nodding his head three Dothraki moved forward to separate the man from the rest. Tyrion hurriedly moved closer to Thomas. "You will have to kill me too." A boy who had stood next to the man stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked ignoring the older man.

"I am Dickon Tarly, son of Randyll Tarly." Dickon stated, also meeting his eyes.

"You are the future of your house. This war has already claimed one great house. Don't let it happen again, bend the knee." Tyrion frantically urged.

Exchanging a look with his father Dickon turned back to Thomas. "I will not."

"Very well. Take him too." Thomas commanded.

"Thomas, nothing scrubs bold notions from a man's head like a few weeks in a dark cell." Tyrion advised.

"We aren't here to put men in chains. I gave them the same choice we gave to the slavers." Thomas whispered back. "They made it."

Tyrion scowled. "I don't think Daenerys would want you to start beheading entire families." Thomas cut him off.

"We're not beheading anyone." Thomas smiled as realization crossed Tyrion's face. Drogon growled hungrily behind them.

"You can't do this." Tyrion said no longer whispering. "You have no right!" He cried in outrage. Thomas scowled before backhanding Tyrion. The Dwarf fell on his ass clutching his face.

"I am her second in command." Thomas growled. "DO not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do Lannister. It is because of you we are here and not in the red keep. Another outburst like that and you will be joining the Tarly's." Tyene moved quickly and restrained Tyrion when he moved to lunge for Thomas.

"The Queen will here of this boy." He growled.

Thomas laughed. "Oh I'm sure she will dwarf." He spat out the last word. "Who do you think gave me permission to do this though?" He left the question hang in the air as he turned back to the Tarly's.

"Randyll Tarly, Dickon Tarly, on the power bestowed upon me by Daenerys of House Targaryen, Queen of the seven kingdoms, sentence you to die." Drogon shifted eagerly Randyll clutched his sons arm. "Drakarys." Drogon eagerly burned the two. He kept at it until there was nothing but ash. After that everyone swiftly bent the knee and Thomas smiled proudly. "The rest of you shall return to your homes. Your fighting is done. But remember this day should you think of rejoining the Lannister's. For our enemies will drown in fire and blood."

*Break*

The next day Thomas flew over Dragonstone. He noticed Daenerys standing on a cliff by Jon Snow and decided to land behind them. Drogon marched forward and Greeted Daenerys before inspecting Jon snow. Thomas couldn't see what was happening but he noticed Dany looking at Jon curiously. Drogon soon huffed and let Thomas climb off. Walking Forward Daenerys embraced him and gave a chaste kiss.

"How did it go?" She asked, quickly inspecting him for any injuries.

"The Lannister army was dealt a major blow. The majority had made it to kings landing by the time we arrived but we did manage to kill Jamie Lannister, I think." Thomas reported.

"Good job, I'm glad you're safe." She turned to Jon and noticed his solemn expression. "You don't approve?"

"I'm not sure really." Jon shrugged.

"It can't be helped." Thomas supplied while urging Dany back towards Dragonstone. "If we hadn't used the Drogon, more men would have died. If you had a way to kill white walkers without losing men you would take it yes?" Jon nodded. "It's the same principal here. Nothing more nothing less." Jon kept silent after that. He could understand the reason for it but burning men alive didn't sit well with him.

As they were walking a group of Dothraki approached them. A cloaked man behind them. " _This man says he is a friend Khaleesi_." He stepped aside and Jorah Mormont stepped forward.

" _He is my friend_." Dany smiled and moved forward Thomas watched Jorah hesitantly. Dany had told him she had forgiven Jorah and how he had gotten greyscale. While he still didn't fully forgive him he was still glad to see him alive.

Jorah knelt. "Your grace, I come back to you. Willing to serve once again. If you will have me that is?"

"Who is this?" Jon asked him.

"Ser Jorah Mormont." Thomas answered. "He is an old friend."

"You look strong." Dany commented.

"Aye. I found a cure." Jorah smiled.

"Welcome back my old friend." Dany embraced him and soon they were back walking towards the keep. Jon and Jorah started talking and Dany held Thomas's arm.

When they arrived at the keep Varys presented a scroll to Jon and urged them into the war room.

"I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead." Jon read the letter.

"I'm happy for you." Dany supplied. "You don't look happy."

"Bran saw the night king and his army marching towards East watch. If they make it through the wall." Jon shook his head.

"The wall has held them back for thousands of years." Varys stated.

"I need to go home." Jon stared down Daenerys.

"You said you didn't have enough men?" Thomas wondered.

"Then I will fight with the men I have, unless you'll join us."

"I can't. If I leave then Cersei moves right back in." Dany argued.

"Perhaps not." Tyrion pointed out. "My sister thinks the army of the dead is a fairy tale. If we show her it isn't we can come to a temporary truce."

"I don't think she will come see the dead at my invitation." Jon scoffed.

"We don't need the whole army just one soldier." Tyrion reasoned.

"Is it possible?" Thomas asked.

"The first white I saw was south of the wall." Jon had a faraway look in his eye.

"Then get one of these dead men and show Cersei the truth." Tyrion urged.

"Anything he gets will be worthless unless Cersei grants us an audience." Varys pointed out.

Tyrion thought for a moment. "The only person she listens to is Jaimie."

"I killed him in the battle of burning fields remember?" Thomas rolled his eyes.

"MY little birds say he is very much alive actually." Varys shrugged. "He isn't too keen on continuing the war apparently."

"Jaimie might listen to me then." Tyrion sounded relieved.

Dany rolled her eyes. "How would you even get into kings landing?" Every eye turned to Ser Daavos.

"I can smuggle you in, but if the gold cloaks recognize you, I'm warning you I'm not a fighter." Daavos sighed.

"It will all be for nothing if we don't have one of these dead men." Dany sighed.

"With the Queens permission I will go north and take one." Jorah stepped forward. "I came back to serve, let me serve you."

"The free folk will help us." Jon supplied.

"They won't follow Ser Jorah." Varys pointed out.

"They won't have to." Jon said solemnly. Everyone turned to him as he stared at Daenerys. Everyone understood what was being implied there.

"You can't lead a raid beyond the wall, you're not in the nights watch anymore your king in the north." Daavos argued.

"I'm the only one here who has fought them." Jon argued back. I'm the only one here who knows them."

"I haven't given you permission to leave." Dany spoke up.

"With respect, I don't need your permission. I am a king." Jon stood his ground. "I came here knowing you could through me in a cell or burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger. Now I'm asking you to put your trust in me, a stranger because this is our best chance." Dany was silent for a few moments before nodding her head.

"I'll be going with you." Thomas poke up. Everyone's head snapped to him. Dany's quickest of all. "If we are to trust each other, then I would like to come and get to know the king in the north."

"You will not be going." Dany stated with conviction.

"Dany," Thomas got on his knees next to her and took her hand. "Trust him to bring me back. Trust me to come back. He will need every able body man he can get and I'm one of the best. If I don't go I will sit on this island doing nothing. Let me go and be your eyes up there."

Dany had tears in her eyes as she stared at him She held his hand like a lifeline. "DO you promise to return?" She asked.

"I will always return to you." Thomas smiled softly.

"Then you may go." Dany nodded. She turned to Jon Snow. "I am trusting you with his life Jon Snow. The man I hold most dear. Do not break my trust." She warned.

"He will be safe." Jon nodded.

A few weeks later and Tyrion had returned with the news that Cersei had agreed. Now everyone stood on the beach saying farewell. Thomas walked up right as Dany finished speaking to Jon.

"I'm going to miss you." He stated as she turned to him. "Look after my girls for me."

Dany hugged him fiercely. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this." She mumbled into his neck. "Are you sure Tyene can't go with you?"

"She needs to head to Dorne and rally her people." Thomas shook his head. "I will be fine." He gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, my beautiful dragoness."

"And I love you, my future king." Dany kissed him once more before he helped the men take the boat into the Ocean. She watched as they did so and could help the sense of foreboding at watching him leave.

 **Hello all, sorry for missing last week but Super bowl was on and that took precedence. Any who, I thought I should answer a review to help clear the air. (Probably not the correct word choice but whatever) Krasni, I love the review because it actually made me go back and analyze the chapter. I loved it and hope I get more reviews like it. Now for the first part of the review, as for Jon being frightened. That was just what Thomas thought he saw on his face. Maybe intimidated would be a more accurate description but for Thomas, he thought he saw fear. Not that Jon was actually afraid. Second part, the threat Thomas made, which was a threat not very well disguised at all too, was to try and get Jon to bend the knee. Thomas isn't very great with politics. I have given him very few scenarios for that to be a skill he learned. He is a soldier so doesn't exactly think with a politicians mind like Tyrion does. Simply put, that was the best way he knew to get Jon to kneel. As for Jon being the rightful king.**

 **Nobody knows that yet. At best Gilly could guess and maybe bran knows by now but Jon, Dany and Thomas all think he is Ned Starks Bastard who happens to be king. Why should they care too much about him yet? At best he can provide a few thousand soldiers which everyone knows they don't really need with the dragons. They also don't believe Jon about the living dead. Yet. In their minds he is rebelling and could pose a threat to their armies. Personally I think it was a miracle Dany even allowed Jon to take the glass without gaining anything in the show. Anyway just wanted to point that out as a way of explanation to anyone who wondered why they aren't acknowledging Jon as Rhaegar heir. So next chapter will be next Sunday and leave your reviews as I love reading them especially if they are as detailed as Krasni. I love those reviews because they get me thinking. Love you all and have a good day/night.**


End file.
